Después de la Guerra
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Después de la Guerra. Las personas optan por diferentes formas de superarse. Hermione Granger nunca se imagino que su elección, no solo le daría paz y tranquilada, sino que haría un cambio completo a su vida, incluyendo tener a un rubio muy cerca.
1. Galletas

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. _**

**_Feliz 2020! _**

**_Nanda_**

Un nuevo y renovado año había comenzado en el colegio de magia y hechicería, las cosas se sentían igual que siempre por los pasillos, aunque el olor a pintura y algunas de las áreas aún en reconstrucción, recordaban todo lo que en realidad pasó.

La guerra acabó, pero las cicatrices quedaron y no solo en la infraestructura del castillo o de los barrios mágicos, cada persona vivía su recuperación Postguerra a su manera, unos olvidando todo lo que paso, otros sin poder olvidar continuaban llorando sus pérdidas, en cambio otra parte de la comunidad con el positivismo de saber que estaban vivos y listos para comenzar hacer las cosas mejores, en fin diferentes puntos de vista para ayudarse y recuperarse de la guerra. Pero en algo todos estaban de acuerdo, la vida continuaba.

Por eso Hogwarts abrió sus puertas inmediatamente. Para que todos puedan continuar sus estudios. Un nuevo plan académico para los alumnos que no habían podido acabar los siete años clasicos, además de ofrecer una forma de superación de la guerra diferente.

Era la primera vez en muchos años, que los amigos decidieron por caminos diferentes, y eso estaba creando una gran corriente de comentarios de por qué se separaron.

Harry Potter comenzaría su entrenamiento de aurora a finales de octubre y su relación con Ginny volvía a empezar sin miedo a que mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort se interpongan.

Ron Weasley se entregó por completo a su familia, ahora era la mano derecha de George en la tienda de bromas, encargado de la parte administrativa, soltero por decisión propia.

Y Hermione, después de encontrar a sus padres, de asegurarse que estén bien en su hogar,decidió volver a Hogwarts, estudiar era lo que mejor hacía y pensó que el regresar al colegio sería la mejor medicina. Nunca nadie supo la razón por la cual Hermione decidió tomar la opción que el colegio ofrecía, nunca pidió opiniones, ni tampoco justificar sus motivos. Solo un día llegó a la madriguera e informó que regresaba al colegio.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el inicio del año escolar, y la noticia de los últimos días continuaba en boca de todos, ** *El trio dorado separado. * **

Hermione se sentó en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor a leer el periódico, obviamente no el profeta por razones propias, no había alcanzado el desayuno por dormir, y sí Hermione Granger había retomado su fiel tradición de la infancia, de dormir hasta que su cuerpo diga "ya basta!", desde que llegó a Hogwarts sus fines de semana se respetaban, cerraba cortinas de su cama, silenciaba su area además de oscurecerla con magia, podía estar cayéndose a pedazos el colegio *_Nuevamente_* y ella nunca se enteraría. Desde la primera vez que decidió no activar la alarma, se preguntó a ella misma ¿ de que servía madrugar ahora?, le daría a su cuerpo las horas de sueño perdidas durante toda su época de estudio más las que perdió durante la guerra, a decir verdad Hermione Granger había decidido darse a ella misma todas esas emociones y cosas que durante los años de estudio, se quitó. Regresar a Hogwarts la hizo cambiar de opinión en lo que quería para su vida, y superaría la guerra a su manera dentro del colegio, pero no con la ayuda de él.

\- Señorita Granger, el almuerzo será servido en dos horas aproximadamente, pero pude conseguir esto. - un elfo doméstico se le acercó con una bolsa de galletas de diferentes sabores y lo que parecía un termo de jugo de naranja. Hermione lo miro sorprendida, ella no había ido a pedir comida a la cocina. - Oh si, la directora Mcgonagall me pidió de favor que esté pendiente de su llegada a la mesa. - lo más seguro es que el elfo sabía lo que pensaba la chica sobre su extraña llegada.

\- Gracias. - Tomó la comida y la guardó en su mochila. La sensación de persecución dentro del colegio no era mentira. Desde que llegó los profesores de Hogwarts la vigilaban constantemente y eso ya la tenía fastidiada. No solo tenía que soportar las miradas de los estudiantes, también debía soportar a los profesores y sobre todo a McGonagall.

Salió corriendo del comedor, a buscar algo de paz interior, una misión casi imposible, llevaba días tratando de buscar un lugar para ella dentro del colegio, pero todos parecían no adecuados, En los dormitorios el olor salado de lágrimas de los estudiantes, pasillos del colegio ojos y miradas, hasta la biblioteca estaba llena de cuchicheos sobre ella.

Buscaría paz esta vez en las alturas, se acordó de la torre de astronomía, torre abandonada por su historial con mortífagos y Dumbledore, además de que faltaba terminar la remodelación lo que era igual a no clases ni alumnos molestosos usando el telescopio, Hermione solo pensó por que no se le había ocurrido antes, corrió esquivando a unos cuantos niños de primero, antes de subir la escalera al lugar perfecto, se fijo que nadie estuviera atrás de ella, eso le regalaría un día tranquilo, y con las galletas del elfo, no tendría que bajar hasta la cena. Y justo como se lo imagino, el lugar era perfecto. Se acomodó sobre una pared, sacó su nuevo libro muggle, una novela romántica rápida, parte de la lista de lecturas para no estresarse, y comenzó a comer sus galletas.

\- No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero el lugar ya estaba ocupado cuando llegaste. - una voz interrumpió el inicio del capítulo dos, Hermione no escuchaba esa voz desde hace mucho. - No se si compartir conmigo sea algo que quieras Granger.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿ Qué haces aquí?

\- lo preguntas ¿ por qué en verdad quieres saber que hago?, o ¿ por qué estas sorprendida de que este en el lugar en donde casi mato al director ?. ¿O las dos cosas?. - Draco Malfoy salió de atrás de un telescopio, tenía el cabello largo y despeinado, algo no habitual en el, un calentador de algodón con una camiseta de Slytherin, un look un poco despreocupado para lo que estaba acostumbrada Hermione del tipo. - Creo que voy a contestarte igual todo, este lugar siempre fue mi favorito desde siempre, no me parece justo abandonarlo por un error, ademas estoy tratando que las cosas negativas del pasado no me afecten, tengo una oportunidad en mi vida y no quiero desperdiciarla con cosas que odio. Ahora contestando la otra, en este momento estoy leyendo este estupido libro de ruinas antiguas, lo que es irónico con todo lo dicho anteriormente, ya que odio la materia y aún así estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo leyendo esto.

\- ¿Sabías que los alumnos del octavo año que el ministerio y no se quienes más inventaron, no entramos a un proceso real de calificaciones?. Lo que significa que en realidad no somos estudiantes.

\- ¿ Por eso estás faltando seguido a las clases inventadas para los pocos y escasos estudiantes de octavo?

\- sí principalmente por eso, pero por otros motivos también. Estoy dándome el descanso que necesito en mi vida, no quiero estresarme más por notas o deberes.

\- No entiendo entonces por que molestarte con estar aquí en este castillo de mierda- se sentó al otro lado de la chica, y le robó una galleta, una de chocolate.

\- Pensé que estar aquí me traería paz , pero me equivoqué. - con su varita transformó una piedra en vaso, y sirvió un poco de su jugo para compartir con el rubio. - Y no solo hablo del colegio, también está pasando con esta torre.

\- No voy a disculparme por eso, ya que está es mi torre y tú entraste sin mi permiso. Anda a buscar paz a otro lado. - se tomó el jugo viendo de reojo a la bruja más famosa del momento. - Para que no me digas que soy un idiota arrogante, te comento que no me molesta compartir el lugar, es relativamente grande para los dos, pero tengo solo dos condiciones, deberás traer de estas galletas de chocolate siempre, y solo de chocolate- recalcó el sabor. -No se donde las conseguiste pero están fabulosas.

\- Perfecto puedo hacerlo, ahora que estamos de acuerdo por fin en algo, ¿ puedo seguir leyendo?.

\- Claro que si Granger, pero falta la segunda condición, tienes prohibido usar mi área de lectura. - se paró del lugar junto a la chica, dejando la bolsa de galletas junto a ella, movió su varita y consiguió separar las galletas de chocolate en una bolsa separada. - Hermione Granger ¿ qué se siente cumplir las condiciones desde el primer día ? - se burló, se fue atrás del telescopio, donde tenía arreglado su sala de lectura personal.

Hermione comenzó a leer, olvidándose que no estaba sola, pero Draco Malfoy tenía razón el lugar era grande para compartir, ya estaba terminando el capituló veinte de su libro y la presencia del rubio no se sentía para nada, suspiró ya que al fin había que encontrado paz en el castillo aunque sea compartida. Vio el cielo ya estaba oscuro, el tiempo leyendo pasaba volando, miró la hora y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que solo faltaba una hora para que se acabe la cena. Y en realidad tenía hambre, solo había comido galletas en todo el día. Guardó su libro en la mochila, y se acercó al telescopio que cubría la entrada al área del rubio, en verdad se había inspirado en el lugar, un sofá, almohadas, un escritorio pequeño, algunos libros regados, prácticamente perfecto, estaba cubierto con una cortina lo que le daba una sensación de ser un cuarto interno y no una al aire libre.

\- Malfoy. Es hora de la cena. - le tocó el hombro al rubio que dormía plácidamente en el sofá gris.

\- Granger, no me gusta que me levanten, es muy fastidioso. Además estás en mi territorio.

\- la condición es no usar tu sala de lectura, yo solo vine a decirte que te vas a quedar sin comida. - le contestó rápidamente, estaba enojada, ella se había preocupado por la serpiente y este le contestaba de mala gana, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de preocuparse nuevamente por alguien era agradable. Siempre había sido su trabajo empujar a Harry y a Ron.

\- Me gusta ir al final, así evito a los niños de primero jugando " observa al mortifago " .

\- No te deberías preocupar por eso. Últimamente prefieren jugar " ¿ Cuántas veces parpadea Hermione Granger ?"

\- Eso si que suena más entretenido, no se si alguien te lo ha dicho, pero tú si que parpadeas, ¿tienes algún tic nervioso o algo así?. - preguntó parpadeando rápidamente con una sonrisa. Así fue como Hermione Granger supo que Draco Malfoy hacía bromas.

\- No Malfoy, no tengo ningún tic. - evitó reírse de la broma, no iba a demostrar que él había sido gracioso. - Muero del hambre, gracias por dejarme leer aquí, y no te preocupes que tendrás tus galletas de chocolate cada vez que venga.

Draco Malfoy entró al gran comedor treinta minutos antes que toda la comida desparezca. Se sentó en su puesto de siempre, tratando de ignorar a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en las mesas, se sirvió un poco de patatas con carne, no era un gran fan de la carne, pero ya los hambrientos carnívoros de Slytherin se habían acabado la gran mayoría de las opciones, y con toda la historia de austeridad que el colegio estaba siguiendo, la comida no sobraba como en sus épocas de "verdadero estudiante". Sonrió al recordar la forma despectiva que Hermione Granger se refirió al octavo año y todo lo que tenía que ver con el estudio que estaban teniendo, una gran mentira de la sociedad donde ellos por mala suerte estaban inmersos, se volvió a reír recordando a la chica de la tarde, con esa actitud rebelde, atractiva para el gusto del rubio en realidad. Levantó la mirada para buscarla en la mesa de Gryffindor, saber si continuaba cenando, si compartía con alguien o no, pero ahí estaba sola casi al final de la mesa, Draco se rió al verla parpadear mientras tomaba una rebanada del cake de zanahoria, la observó como lo comía mezclado con lo que parecía el queso crema de la ensalada , idea rara que enseguida copió para probar y le encantó. Malfoy estaba cautivado por la Gryffindor, y su parpadeo constante y su forma de ignorar todo a su alrededor, incluyéndolo. Pero Granger tenía razón, los estudiantes más la miraban a ella que a él.

\- Señorita Granger, aquí tiene las galletas de chocolate que me pidió al llegar, esta es una receta que solo hacemos para la directora McGonagall , pero me alegra que le hayan gustado. - el mismo elfo doméstico de la mañana le entregó una bolsa de galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.

\- Muchas gracias. - le sonrió al pequeño elfo que salió corriendo emocionado por hacerla feliz. Ahora ya con las galletas de chocolate en su poder, Hermione podía saltarse el desayuno para ir directo a la torre de astronomía a leer, cumpliendo el requisito del rubio. Lo buscó en la mesa de Slytherin y lo encontró viéndola con una media sonrisa en la cara, con un sutil movimiento le mostró la bolsa de galletas para adelantarle la noticia de que mañana tendría nuevamente compañía, y para su sorpresa, el rubio la miró fijamente como tratando de decirle algo, parpadeó rápidamente y con sus manos le hizo un número ocho, y volvió a reírse. Hermione se rió a lo lejos, Draco Malfoy se estaba burlando de ella, y no le desagradó, se levantó de la mesa con la bolsa de galletas, segura que mañana domingo sería un buen día


	2. Cicatrices

**_Ningún personaje me pertenece. _**

**_Nanda _**

Hogwarts se normalizaba cada día más, ya había pasado un mes del inicio del año escolar, y los alumnos se acostumbraban a estar otra vez entre esas paredes estudiando.

Para Draco Malfoy con tan poco tiempo, podía decir que este año estaba entre los mejores, pero ya faltaba muy poco para superar el segundo año cuando se unió al equipo de Slytherin y era popular por la cámara de los secretos, con solo dos semanas de compartir con otra persona las cosas habían cambiado y para bien. En una parte muy fondo de su ser , agradecía intensamente al Ministerio y su plan de "reforma al ex mortífago joven ", regresar al colegio era al inicio un castigo.

_"Tendrás que ir a Hogwarts este año, mes a mes alguien de nosotros irá a ver tus avances, y obviamente pediremos un informe a la directora sobre tu comportamiento, no te olvides de estudiar que tus notas nos dirán que tanto te estas comprometiendo a la causa" _

Pero ahora, regresar al colegio era su castigo favorito, solo habían pasado dos semanas de realmente conocer a Hermione Granger, y estaba encantado con la chica, su frescura y su forma de ser, como hacía bromas inteligentes, la sonrisa, sus ojos marrones, su risa cuando era su turno de hacer las bromas. Draco aún recordaba el primer domingo cuando la leona llegó con la bolsa de galletas de chocolate de un lado y un libro del otro, se acercó a él y le entregó la funda con una pequeña sonrisa y corrió a sentarse en el mismo punto del día anterior. El rubio se comió cada una de las galletas y se sorprendió al encontrar una nota que decía, "Muchas Gracias por dejarme estar aquí".

Desde ese día, Hermione Granger llegaba a su lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts, con las famosas galletas de chocolate en la mano. Entre semana no había una hora fija, ademas que Draco sospechaba que cuando faltaba a clases estaba leyendo en la torre, pero no le molestaba la idea de que ella esté sola en su lugar, la verdad que esos días moría por unirse y salir corriendo de clases, pero para él la notas importaban para su libertad absoluta.

El primer lunes leyeron en silencio, y esa vez fue Draco quien le recordó la cena, el martes, Hermione le habló, " Malfoy que tal te fue en Ruinas ayer?" . Miércoles y Jueves debatieron sobre el nuevo libro de transformaciones, una forma de repaso que le ayudó a obtener la mejor de las notas. Viernes no fue tan académico, y esta vez Draco salió de su sala de lectura para acompañarla y leer juntos el nuevo libro muggle que la chica había llevado, sábado y domingo no leyeron se pasaron hablando de sus cosas favoritas, Draco se dedicó a preguntar todo lo que más podía; comida favorita, música favorita, libros favoritos, los temas superficiales que estaban ayudando a que se conozcan. Para suerte de ambos, ninguno tocaba el tema de la guerra, y todo lo que habían perdido.

Y así paso la primera semana, y la segunda fue mucho mejor, Hermione Granger no falto a ninguna clase, y comenzaba a participar activamente en ellas, cosa que los profesores notaron y se alegraron, nadie sabía cuál era la motivación real de la chica , pero ella si lo sabía, quería escuchar el tema de clases del día para poder tener que hablar con Malfoy en la tarde, se hizo un hábito esa semana, estudiar juntos el tema dado, leer y analizar el siguiente. La capacidad académica de la chica era impresionante, y ahora Draco Malfoy entendía por que era la mejor siempre, y se enojo con el mismo todos estos años que perdió de estudiar y aprender con ella. Como sorpresa de esa semana, Hermione llevo a su lugar un sofá reclinable rojo para estar más cómoda al leer, lo más seguro un desecho de la remodelación de la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco también hizo un gran cambio, sacó el telescopio que era la barrera a su área de estudio, movió el sofá de Hermione a su sala, y desde ahí comenzaron a compartir area, Segunda condición abolida por ellos mismos.

El sábado. Hasta ahora era el mejor día para ambos, en un arrebato de confianza, Draco Malfoy le acarició la mano, le gustó sentir el calor de la chica con ese pequeño tacto, pero necesitaba más. Él era hombre y en sus tiempos pre mortífago planeando matar al director, era todo un conquistador, pero nunca había deseado tanto estar junto a una mujer, Hermione Granger le daba seguridad, confianza, y un motivo para superarse, era su tipo de mujer definitivamente. Así que su modo romántico estaba activado dispuesto a todo.

\- Malfoy... - Hermione estaba nerviosa, con una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento, no alejó la mano durante el primer contacto del rubio, por que las mariposas que se encendieron no se lo permitieron, pero ahora el rubio con la otra mano estaba acariciando el rostro dulcemente. Malditas

Mariposas que seguían volando dentro de ella, hace años que no las sentía volar de esa forma, desde su época con Krum no se estaba así de embobada. Rápidamente pensó en Draco Malfoy, y en este tiempo que paso con él descubrió muchas cosas, el rubio era inteligente, se podía conversar sin ningún problema, y obviamente tenía lo suyo, y no confesaría nunca pero el gris de los ojos le encantaban, pero no estaba segura si su vida también debía continuar de esta forma.

Mientras poco a poco el rubio se acercaba. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron, el gris y café de sus ojos se fundieron con el contacto. La distancia era nada.

\- Hermione Granger..- el acercamiento actual de sus rostros indicaba que solo había un solo camino. Draco estaba confiado, de dio cuenta que no había perdido su toque de romántico, pero con Hermione era diferente, no podía entrar y robarle el beso a la primera, necesitaba que la chica le grite que lo haga, de alguna forma que le demuestre que deseaba lo mismo que él. -Muero por besarte.. - Draco soltó su mayor deseo en un susurro, tan cerca al rostro de la chica que sintió el aliento de la misma y su fuerza de voluntad fue inmensa ya que la idea de robarle el beso reapareció, , pero en ese segundo maravilloso con un parpadeo por parte de ella , él supo que Hermione Granger lo quería. Rompió la corta distancia y sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, primero como una dulce caricia, para poco a poco ir tomando ritmo, el beso fue lento y romántico, Hermione se dejó llevar y aumentó la intensidad, ahora el sorprendido era Draco que además de estar saboreando cada milímetro de la boca de la chica, también la tenía sobre él, y eso significaba permiso para poder usar sus manos y acariciar nuevas partes, estaban en las nubes, los minutos pasaron pero para ambos el tiempo se detuvo. Cuando al fin pudieron detenerse, sólo sonrieron. Draco en un gesto romántico le repartió besitos sobre la sonrisa y terminó en uno en la nariz, tanta cursilería no era característico en él, pero Hermione provocaba esas sensaciones perdidas. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, nadie quería decir nada para dañar el momento pero igual las palabras estaban de más, Hermione se acomodó y se recostó en el hombro de la serpiente, tomados de las manos, se pusieron a jugar con sus dedos, Hermione notó una cicatriz larga y gruesa Justo en la palma de la mano derecha, y la acarició.

\- La loca demente que tenía tía, usaba mi sangre para abrir y cerrar la caja fuerte de la mansión Malfoy, ahí Lucius guardaba las reliquias más importantes de la familia, y ella poco a poco las sacaba para financiar a los mortífagos, y pagar a los carroñeros. Un trabajo un poco sangriento. - Y salieron con toda la normalidad, con ninguna omisión, hablar de la guerra nunca lo había podido hacer, pero con ella fluyó sin dificultad, pero no era Justo para la chica recordar el pasado por su culpa. - Lo siento en verdad, voy a callarme. - estaba avergonzado.

Hermione sonrió, le gustaba la sinceridad, siempre le había gustado que las personas le hablen con la verdad, y obvio que ese tema era difícil, pero fue una realidad, y ya no debía ocultarse de lo que paso, tenía que superar todo el daño de la guerra, la directora McGonagall se lo había ya dicho mil veces, el hablarlo ayuda, pero al fin estaba compartiendo con alguien que inspire confianza para eso.

\- Muy sangriento en verdad. - tomó la mano del rubio y besó la palma, justo encima de la cicatriz. - Malfoy las cicatrices nunca desparecerán, pero podemos aprender a vivir con ellas. - le mostró una de ella, a nivel de la clavícula derecha. - Durante la Batalla final, una imperdonable paso por aquí, no se quien la lanzó, y tampoco quiero decir que tuve suerte, por que pelear en una guerra no puede ser considerado algo positivo, aunque no haya muerto con esto. - Draco observó la pequeña cicatriz, reconocía las marcas de los Avadas, agradeció el hecho de tenerla aquí con vida. Copió la misma acción de ella y besó la cicatriz, recorriendo toda la longitud de la región desde el hombro hasta Justo detrás de la oreja derecha, cosa que estremeció a l leona. - Dime que tienes más cicatrices, creo que puedo sacar provecho de cada una de ellas. - le susurró coquetamente.

\- Claro que tengo, y muchas más pero es mi turno. - sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Puedo mostrarte absolutamente todas las que quieras. - acarició el rostro con el pulgar.

\- Es una cita. - vió la hora y se paro del sofá, ya era momento de despedirse. - hablando de citas, Tengo que ir hablar con la directora.

\- No, quédate diez minutos más. - la tiró del brazo para que caiga en el sofá junto a él, no iba a dejar que se vaya fácilmente- La directora puede esperarte.

\- estoy ya atrasada con cinco minutos, y q mi me gusta mucho la puntualidad.

\- Se de algo que te gusta más. - la besó sin dejarla contestar, y en verdad que besarse con Draco Malfoy era mucho más entretenido que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando al fin pudo escapar de las garras del rubio, estaba veinte minutos retrasada para la reunión con la directora, llegó a la entrada de la oficina y dijo la contraseña para entrar.

\- Hermione!! Por fin!! - la voz era de Harry Potter.

\- ¿ Harry? ¿ Qué haces aquí? - apenas lo vio salió corriendo abrazarlo pero se contuvo. Extrañaba mucho a su amigo, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

\- Vine a buscarte. Te Necesito para algo muy importante.

\- Hey, no se olviden de mi. - Ron Weasley apareció a su lado. Y abrazo a la chica, pero para gran sorpresa de ella, el pelirrojo trató de besarla, pero ella lo evitó.

\- señorita Granger, ¿ donde estaba?. la mande a buscar a la sala común, pero nadie sabía de usted desde el almuerzo.

\- Directora, creo que lo mejor sería que cambie el personal que me sigue en este colegio, por que los que tiene actualmente a mi parecer le están fallando y demasiado.

\- Hermione!!!! - El gritó de sorpresa fue del pelirrojo, que nunca se imaginó escuchar a su amiga contestar de esa forma a McGonagall. Además que seguía indignado por no poder besarla. Pero la directora les había contado un poco de la nueva vida de su amiga en el colegio, y al parecer no estaba exagerando.

\- la chimenea está ahí lista para ustedes. Buenas noches. - la directora salió del lugar sin emitir ningún comentario sobre la respuesta de Hermione, no quería volver q discutir con la que siempre sería su mejor estudiante, pero la chica tenía razón, nadie de sus contactos sabía donde pasaba, pero no iba hacer un escándalo de eso, por que al parecer los profesores le comentaron que Granger estaba de nuevo en acción, estudiando, y yendo a clases. Así que algo bueno debía estar pasando.

\- Esperen esperen. - Hermione se cruzó de brazos. - Ustedes dos se desaparecen durante semanas o podría hasta decir meses, llegan a buscarme sin darme ninguna explicación de que mismo quieren, y pretenden que me meta en esa chimenea como si nada y los siga a no se donde?. - Hermione estaba molesta, ya ni era La Niña idiota que seguiría a Harry Potter a donde sea que este quiera, ya no era su responsabilidad cuidarlos.

\- Le pediré matrimonio a Ginny, y quiero que estes ahí. Nuestras diferencias actuales no tienen que ser impedimento para compartir momentos como estos, tú eres mi hermana y quiero que estes ahí conmigo. Y sobre las diferencias, quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, yo se que me demoré pero lo siento por juzgar tu decisión de regresar al colegio, lo siento por no ir contigo a buscar a tus padres, lo siento por ser un idiota egocéntrico. Hermione te necesito en mi vida.

-Voy a ir con ustedes, pero tenemos que hablar bien de todo antes de que pienses que estamos igual de siempre. - Hermione abrazó a al fin a Harry, esto era un comienzo, lloraron juntos unos segundos, ella también extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo, y con dialogo todo podía mejorar entre ellos.

\- Yo también necesito hablar, decirte unas cosas sobre nosotros. - y la palabra la estremeció, ella nunca había pensado en un nosotros con Ron, pero el momento para aclarar llegaría después también.

\- Ron, primero lo primero, saldré de Hogwarts para acompañar a Harry en esto, luego hablaremos de nuestra amistad. - le aclaró la última palabra, necesitaba dejar claro la situación, más aún que en su cabeza solo quería saber el día que le mostraría absolutamente todas sus cicatrices a Draco Malfoy.


	3. Pociones

**_Gracias por los reviews! _**

**_Ningún personaje me pertenece. _**

**_Nanda _**

\- ¿Señor Malfoy??. ¿ A donde cree que va? - la voz de la profesora Babbling de Runas Antiguas retumbó el salón, en el momento que el rubio de Slytherin se levantó de su puesto para salir de la clase, sin importarle que la mujer esté hablando de jeroglíficos tan animadamente.

Cerró la puerta, seguro que el ministerio se enteraría de su comportamiento actual, era obvio que el inicio del informe de este segundo mes sería suficiente para olvidar todo lo bien que se comportó y actuó durante el primer mes. Incluyendo que en la primera clase del día, la de Defensa, que era el nuevo nombre de la materia para no tener que decir artes oscuras y acordarse de la guerra, pasó perdido, tanto que no contestó una de las preguntas del nuevo profesor, un ex auror de quien ni sabía el nombre.

Este día era el comienzo de su perdición, su camino directo a Azkaban, pero no estaba bien, era difícil pensar, atender a otros,no podía ni estar tranquilo, y toda la culpa la tenía una sola persona. Hermione Granger. Ella era su gran perdición.

¿Donde diablos estaba?. ¿ Por qué se despareció Justo el día después del momento que tuvieron?.

Hace tiempo que Draco Malfoy no sentía enojo hacia alguien, el rubio esperó todo el domingo en la torre de astronomía, ni comió, ni tampoco puedo leer nada, la desesperación lo consumió minuto a minuto, hasta se quedó dormido en su sofá esperando a que aparezca. Odiaba que lo dejen plantado.

Pero Ya Era lunes, casi hora del almuerzo y no había rastro de la chica. Ni en la torre de astronomía, ni en clases, ni en los pasillos. Confirmado se estaba volviendo loco, pero ahora su enojo se mezclaba con el miedo de no volver a verla, de no poder besarla, de no sentirse feliz nunca más, Hermione Granger era eso en su vida, una de luz de felicidad. Una luz que se estaba extinguiendo, Granger se fue del colegio.

Entró al Gran Comedor deseando tener suerte y ver el cabello despeinado de su chica. Pero no. Era gracioso lo posesiva que era la cabeza del rubio. Pensar en Granger como suya, era algo tan típico de ser hijo único, además de Malfoy, que todo lo que quería conseguía.

\- Señor Malfoy. Necesito hablar con usted. - una voz captó su atención, y sonrió recordando algo muy importante que había pasado por alto todo este momento, Hermione se reunión con esa voz, el sábado, Justo después de sus rondas de besos. La directora Mcgonagall tenía que saber que era de la vida de chica.

\- ¿ Donde está Hermione Granger? . - Y ahí estaba. La pregunta que lo dejaría en evidencia, el declarar su preocupación por la leona, la heroína de guerra. En ese momento estaba completamente seguro Hermione era su perdición, pero él no la perdería a ella fácilmente.

\- ¿Disculpe?. - la mirada de sorpresa de la directora era de telenovela muggle, ojos abiertos como platos, dejándola en jaque, tal cual un juego de ajedrez.

\- El sábado, Usted fue la última persona que habló con ella , estamos lunes de tarde y no está por ningún lado. Necesito saber profesora, perdón directora. ¿que le pasó q Hermione?. - suspiró, había algo de la directora que le daba confianza, que dejaba que hable un poco más, y no se encierre tanto. - por favor Dígame la verdad, ¿se retiro del colegio?, ¿pidió irse para alejarse de aquí o de mi?.

\- Señor Malfoy, no se de que está hablando pero la Señorita Granger no se salió del colegio, se tuvo que ir por asuntos personales, que supongo que ella misma le contará cuando regrese, si así ella lo desea. - Esa mañana era en verdad de completa sorpresas, Granger y Malfoy, ¿ amigos? , sería esa relación el motivo principal de la mejoría de la leona. - Necesito hablar con usted sobre Runas Antiguas. Es primera vez que falta a una clase en lo que va de este año, aunque según me explicaron, si llegó a la clase y se salió de la misma. Académicamente las cosas con usted van muy bien, y en verdad agradezco su entrega a la misión del colegio en este octavo año, pero necesito recordarle el régimen de comportamiento que el ministerio le otorgó desde el inicio, y los compromisos que usted aceptó al momento de iniciar. Compromisos que hizo conmigo.

\- Lo se. - agachó la cabeza de la vergüenza, como se lo dijo en la mañana, esto era una falta grave a las reglas del ministerio. Y no solo eso, le gustaba Hogwarts, el ambiente, aqui estaba Granger, obviamente no buscaba una expulsión que podría ser llevada como una gran falta a su expediente, y con eso firmar su sentencia en Azkaban. Con esa idea si perdía todo.

\- Por está ocasión y en acuerdo mutuo con su profesora, hemos decidido hacer caso omiso al pequeño desliz de hoy, esperando obviamente que en futuras ocasiones no se repita. Señor Malfoy, queremos ayudarlo, pero déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

\- Gracias directora. - le sonrió, ese día mejoraba con el tiempo. Pero no podía volver a faltar, y fallarle a la anciana. - Lo prometo.

\- Respecto a la Señorita Granger, el permiso era hasta hoy, ya mismo llegará y podrán hablar. - le devolvió la sonrisa, dudando si en verdad esa amistad era algo bueno o no.

Después de un día y medio de desesperación y enojo, al fin encontraba algo de paz, Hermione regresaría ese mismo día podrían hablar y si tenía suerte besarse unas cuantas veces, tal vez ya era momento de hablar serio de lo que estaba pasando, perder tiempo no estaba en sus planes, asi que ese mismo día formalizaría con Granger lo que sea que estaban teniendo. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo pensando en cómo sería el encuentro con Hermione, por primera vez de lo que iba del año escolar llegaba temprano a la hora de comida, y se arrepintió de las veces que llegó al final, las opciones que se perdía por el atraso eran varias, tomó su plato y comenzó a servirse todo lo que se había perdido en este tiempo, eligió la ensalada de tomate, pollo a la calabaza, unas de sus recetas favoritas de los elfos domésticos, se comió todo y hasta repitió. Pensó en Crabbe y como le encantaba pasar toda la hora de la comida sentado frente a la mesa, ese día él sería su difunto amigo, viendo como las mesas se iban vaciando, y los platos principales acabando. Ya solo quedaban algunos alumnos comiendo, incluyendo al rubio, los que iban llegando ya estaban en plan social o de estudio.

Unas niñas de primero se sentaron cerca y le sonrieron, primera vez que alguien le hacía un gesto amable desde su retorno al castillo, bueno alguien que no sea Granger.

Se sirvió tres tipos de postre, y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las niñas, al parecer estaban leyendo la revista de chismes de Skeeter, esa famosa para mujeres que les gustaba hacer test para saber la letra del hombre de su vida y más cosas absurdas. Se rió por dentro al recordar como él y Blaise, molestaban a Parkinson cuando leía esas niñerías, los buenos momentos de las serpientes, cuando todos eran reales amigos y no estaban con miedo de que los descubran como mortífagos . Tomó otro trozo de cake de zanahoria con crema de queso, el favorito de su chica. Cuando reaccionó a la conversación de las niñas.

\- ¿Disculpen?. ¿ Quien le pidió matrimonio a quien? - se metió esperando que las niñas no se asusten por que el mortífago les esté hablando. Pero los cuchicheos lo atraparon.

\- Harry Potter a su novia. - contestó la de cabello negro un poco dudosa de por que un adulto les hablaba.. - Organizó un gran evento en la cancha de quidditch donde entrena Ginny Weasley a diario. Según Rita, Ayer en la mañana fue toda una locura. Todos los héroes de guerra juntos. Por primera vez desde que se hicieron los eventos conmemorativos. - Draco continuo escuchando mientras tomaba su jugo, eso era el asunto personal que Mcgonagall mencionó.

\- Hasta Hermione Granger estuvo ahí, al fin acabando el rumor de la enemistad del trío dorado . - agregó la otra con emoción, y Draco supo por la mirada de la pequeña que esa niña era de los nuevos Slytherin, el grupo de magos nuevos, hijos de muggles que el sombrero seleccionador mandó a la casa de las serpientes, como el mismo lo dijo para iniciar un trabajo de paz dentro del colegio, y acabar con las diferencias. Draco como Slytherin estuvo a favor de la decisión del sombrero, a esta generación había que quitarle la idea de la sangre pura. Además que la casa de Slytherin necesitaba un cambio, con toda la historia vivida.- Yo sabía que era imposible que no sean amigos después de todo lo que pasaron, y ahora que Potter se casará, lo más seguro es que Ron Weasley haga lo mismo con Hermione Granger.

\- Te imaginas!!! Una boda doble!! Entre esos amigos! - Draco se atragantó con el jugo, eso si no se lo esperaba, recordó que al pobretón siempre le gusto Granger, y que en la batalla final, él mismo los vio tomados de la mano, pero ya habían pasado algunos meses de eso, no podía ser que sigan juntos, los rumores eran que ya ni amigos eran entre ellos, ¿ como era posible que tengan algo más si ni se llevaban? O ahora que eran amigos de nuevo, ¿habían regresado?. Como él, un ex mortífago podía competir por el corazón de Hermione, peor si era contra el mejor amigo de siempre.

Tomó la revista de las niñas para confirmar lo dicho con las fotos, si ahí estaba Granger riéndose con Potter y la comadreja mujer. En otra toda la orden del fénix posando para las cámaras, y Granger parada con un vestido azul claro en medio de sus mejores amigos.

_" Unas de las sorpresas del día fue para Ginevra Weasley, jugadora de las harpies, cuando se encontró en el campo de juego con su novio y héroe, Harry Potter, arrodillado con el anillo más sencillo que pudo conseguir. Y en las gradas como espectadores, todos sus familiares y amigos, hace meses que no se veía a todos los héroes de guerra juntos en un mismo lugar. " _

Busco rápidamente las palabras que necesitaba leer. No estaba de ánimo para continuar la lectura de cómo Potter le pidió matrimonio a Weasley mujer, que las compañeras de equipo de Ginny volaron lanzando flores y cosas sin importancia para él.

" _pero la sorpresa más grande del día fue volver a ver al trío dorado junto, después de tantos meses de separación y los comentarios de enemistad entre ellos, al parecer la distancia y el tiempo no fue impidemento para que estos amigos disfruten el momento. Harry abrazó a su amiga justo después de que la flamante novia diga que "sí" como si todo lo que se habló en las otras revistas no hubiera existido, Hermione Granger no se separó ningún momento de sus mejores amigos, ahora lo que todos queremos saber es que pasará con esa hermosa pareja que la guerra unió y separó, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, hasta el momento de publicación no pudimos confirmar si dentro de la reconciliación de amistad incluye la parte amorosa, pero eso es algo que el tiempo dirá, por el momento lo que debemos de celebrar es que el trío dorado está junto de nuevo" _

\- ¿ Señor Malfoy?. - la pequeña hija de mugglesinterrumpió su lectura y su estado de conmoción . Era de esperarse que esas niñas de primero sepan su nombre, casi casi era una celebridad en el colegio, el mortífago que casi mata al director más famoso de todos.

\- Puedes decirme Draco.- contestó viendo los ojos verdes de la Niña, estaba deprimido de nuevo por culpa la revista.

\- yo soy Olivia y ella es Mary. - señaló a la otra amiga como presentación. - si en verdad deseas leerla, Te la podemos regalar, tenemos otra en la sala común.

\- Mucho gusto Olivia y Mary. - les sonrió en verdad. - En vez de leer tantas revistas de chisme, Deberían estar leyendo para pociones o estudiando transformaciones. - trató de actuar normal el rubio. Aunque su normalidad sonara demasiada adulta y formal.

\- Odiamos pociones, Slunghorn complica todo. - Mary refunfuñó. - Y también somos malas en transformaciones.

\- Y así deciden pasar su lunes de tarde. - les señaló la revista que aún tenía en su poder, indirectamente aceptó el regalo. - Yo puedo enseñarles pociones, soy muy bueno en eso, transformaciones no tanto pero no creo que me vaya mal explicando lo que aprendí en primer año, aún debería acordarme en transformar una copa.

\- !que buena idea!. - Olivia gritó de emoción junto con Mary y sacaron enseguida sus libros. Dando a entender al rubio que no perderían la oportunidad de la clase particular.

Draco Malfoy nunca se imaginó que estaría en el gran comedor a las cuatro de la tarde explicando los principios básicos de las pociones a niños de primero, por que en el momento que comenzaba, un amigo de las niñas, llamado Bart, se sentó con ellos y después dos de primero de Ravenclaw, quienes hacían respetar su casa siempre con deseo de estudiar. Y así paso la tarde del lunes, entre los tipos de hojas y cortes, su prioridad eran Olivia y Mary, pero en verdad que los otros chicos también estaba aprovechando sus explicaciones y preguntando cosas importantes. Bart le recordó mucho a su amigo Nott por su corte de cabello y la corbata de Slytherin abierta. Cuando al fin termino de resolver todas las dudas de los de primero, se fueron levantando.

\- Gracias Draco!.- el abrazó de La Niña Olivia lo tomó de sorpresa, estaba feliz de poder compartir con más personas aunque tengan once años y no sepan que es un corte juliana, en realidad que explicar y darse cuenta como entendían era una sensación satisfactoria. Despidió a los niños y Guardó sus cosas en su mochila, incluyendo la revista de chismes, la dejaría de recuerdo para ver a su Granger con ese vestido celeste, en realidad en esos momentos ya no era tan suya, salió del gran comedor, sintiendo las miradas de mucha gente, incluyendo en la mesa de profesores, pero prefirió no confirmar su sensación, estaba seguro de algo el rubio, hoy no iría a cenar, por su salud mental. Iría lo habitual, ir a la torre de astronomía, ahí podía estar en paz.

\- Malfoy. - una voz lo llamó en el pasillo, apenas salió del gran comedor, pero el no quería parar y comenzó a correr, no necesitaba escuchar nada más el día de hoy, gracias a las pociones y niñas de primero había superado lo del gran trío de oro reunido, su amistad y posible relación amorosa retomada entre dos de ellos. - Draco Malfoy!. - la voz lo alcanzó casi llegando al camino hacia la Torre de astronomía, el rubio solo pudo darse la vuelta y ver a Hermione Granger frente a él. - Necesito hablar contigo. - tres palabras que siempre eran el inicio de conversaciones serias.


	4. Pociones ( 2da parte )

Gracias por leerme y los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Nanda

* * *

En la madriguera continuaba la algarabía del compromiso de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Todos los Weasley celebraban que la menor y única mujer había conseguido un hombre no pelirrojo para su vida. Hasta Percy estaba compartiendo ese momento tan familiar después de todo el distanciamiento, no había regresado a vivir a la casa como se lo comentó Ginny a Hermione minutos antes, pero cada fin de semana iba a visitar a su familia y a veces llegaba a cenar entre semana.

Molly Weasley abrazaba a su hija recién comprometida, mientras que Arthur sonreía viendo la escena.

Que diferente podían ser los rostros de las personas dependiendo de las noticias, y no solo rostros el ambiente también cambiaba de acuerdo a las situaciones, eso muchos invitados de ese día lo estaban viviendo, ya que para la mayoría la casa Weasley fue albergue para cuando acabo la guerra. Pero hoy la alegría vibraba en cada uno.

Hermione seguía sin poder sentirse cómoda por completo en el lugar, pero habían cosas que le daban esperanza, como el Señor Weasle. Se quedó observando al gran patriarca, nunca pensó que lo volvería ver sonreír de esa manera después de ser testigo de la desgarrador grito de sufrimienro y el llanto por pérdida de su hijo Fred, Arthur Weasley fue un ser sin vida con los ojos rojos como su cabello por tanto llorar, le costó mucho perder a un hijo.

Hermione sonrió viendo la escena familiar nuevamente, en realidad era un cambio completo a la última vez que vio a los Weasley juntos durante los funerales. Hasta George volvía a bromear con todos._ "Las imágenes positivas ayudan"_ .Le habían dicho hace algún tiempo a Hermione.

Se sirvió más té de canela y salió al patio, a sentarse en una banca a pensar un en todo lo que pasó entre ayer y hoy. El compromiso, el encuentro con muchos de sus amigos y conocidos, arreglar un poco las cosas con Harry y Ron, Malfoy esperando en Hogwarts su llegada, preocupado por ella._ " ¿o no ?.". _Pensó rápidamente la chica. Qué estaría haciendo Malfoy en esos momentos. Tal vez en la torre leyendo.

–Y cuéntame ¿Qué tal Hogwarts ?.– Harry Potter se sentó junto a su mejor amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos, el chico estaba intrigado, su mejor amiga estaba con ellos pero al mismo tiempo era como si no, desde que llegaron del campo de quidditch, la chica había pasado en silencio, viendo y sonriendo a su alrededor.

—Diferente. —Contestó simplemente, y el chico se preguntó mentalmente cuando regresaría la parlante Hermione. La mejor amiga que contestaba con detalles sus cosas. Ahora tenían esta nueva versión de Granger, una versión algo extraña y silenciosa, el recuerdo de cómo era lo haría siempre sentir culpable.

—Espero que esa diferencia te esté ayudando, aunque de seguro es mucho más comparando con lo nada que yo hice.

— Harry no hablemos de eso nos hace más daño. Ya me pediste disculpas, yo ya las acepté, ¿ Por qué seguir con lo mismo?.—se quejó Hermione de mala gana.

— ¡Porque tengo que hacerlo!.— La desesperación se notaba en los ojos verdes del héroe. —Tengo que sacarme este nudo que tengo dentro mío desde hace meses, aunque tú no quieras hablarlo, yo lo hablaré. —hablaba con mucha seguridad.

–Harry...—sonaba a súplica por parte de la chica, pero El Niño que vivió hablaría

— Me siento horrible por lo que te hice, Hermione te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas, primero deje que te vayas sola a buscar a tus padres, días después de eso te encontraron en un hotel inconsciente con frascos de pociones a tu alrededor, y para rematar nunca fui a visitarte a San Mungo. —las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en los ojos de Harry mientras enumeraba cada uno de sus errores. —Yo sabía por que lo que hiciste, pero en vez de ir y decirte que no te preocupes que siempre estaría contigo para las buenas y las malas, que somos familia. Yo Harry Potter estaba enojado, no quería saber de ti. — la voz se entrecortó y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. —cuando al fin me buscaste después de tu alta médica, me dijiste que irías a Hogwarts, no me interesó escuchar tus motivos.

— Harry... —trató una vez más en pararlo pero no pudo.

\- Si yo hubiera estado contigo desde el inicio, desde la búsqueda de tus padres, estoy seguro que nunca hubieras llegado a San Mungo. Y ahora con todo tu comportamiento rebelde en Hogwarts, tengo mucho miedo de perderte de nuevo. Tengo miedo que te pase otra vez esa locura por la cabeza. Tengo miedo de perder por siempre a mi hermana.

Hermione se quedó muda, y el recuerdo del sabor de las múltiples pociones que se tomó ese día le amargaron la boca. Ese era el peor recuerdo de todos estaba de nuevo en su cabeza, y por eso lo odiaba. Por eso odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la post-guerra, La pelea con Harry por no querer acompañarla por una reunión de pre aurores, la discusión con Ron por estar de acuerdo con Harry y no apoyarla con lo de buscar a sus padres y la forma que días antes le dijo que lo mejor era no formalizar lo de ellos públicamente pero igual seguía besándola cada vez que se le antojaba, hasta la noche antes de su viaje a Australia, cuando el pelirrojo se metió al cuarto aprovechando que Ginny no estaba, y la besó como nunca pero ella lo detuvo y le pidió que salga que no quería nada más con él.

¿ Qué no era obvio ?. Cuál chica se entregaría por primera vez a su "más que amigo pero no en público" que horas antes le dijo que no la apoyaba en su más grande deseo por más loco que sea.

Y finalmente el peor impacto de todos, después de una semana intensa de búsqueda, encontrar a sus padres felices y realizados sin ella y sus problemas mágicos, sin noticias de basiliscos atacando el colegio, juegos de quidditch peligrosos, o Voldemort y sus mortifagos. En sí muggles felices. Y a eso se le unía que si se iba por el camino del egoísmo queriendo recuperar a sus padres, el no saber cómo devolverles la memoria o por lo menos saber si existía esa posibilidad, aunque sea mínima. La mató.

Hermione Granger tomó la expresión muy literal.

Los primeros días en San Mungo fueron difíciles, lo irónico era que le daban pociones para sacar pociones de su cuerpo, pero no había otra forma de purificarla y limpiarla de todo lo que se tomó, sus riñones se vieron tan afectados que los primeros días la función renal estaba reducida tanto que hablaban de localizar a un doctor muggle especializado si es que no mejoraba y el término diálisis lo repetían en cada pase de visita. En lo neurológico la somnolencia era lo más marcado al inicio, apenas comenzó hablar comenzaron las incoherencias, tres días para que Hermione esté orientada en tiempo y espacio. Además que Vomitó en esos días más que todos los vomitos que había tenido en toda su vida, y como no podía comer durante la intoxicación también bajó de peso.

Los medimagos la tuvieron complicado, y no solamente en la parte clínica , también en lo público, el ministro de Magia prohibió que se publique la noticia ,escondieron de manera extraordinaria lo sucedido a todos los medios hasta pasar la parte crítica.

Ya cuando Hermione estuvo fuera de peligro, la cambiaron de ala para no traer especulaciones sobre por que estaba en terapia intensiva, en ese momento el mundo mágico se enteró solamente del trauma post guerra de la chica pero en las calles se oían rumores de la verdad. El ministerio por más que quisiera no podía controlar al amigo del hermano de uno de los ingresados, o a todos los trabajadores del lugar, en sí la verdad se escuchó aunque nadie lo creyó en verdad.

Ya después de tres semanas teniendo charlas personales con los psicólogos y medimagos encargados en el área de psiquiatría, se comenzó hablar de la posibilidad de dar alta médica, en ese momento todos los encargados propusieron ideas para ayudar a la chica a superarse, sabían que no podían dejarla sola en su casa. Hasta Molly Weasley que fue siempre a visitarla, algunas veces con el cake de zanahoria favorito de la chica, al enterarse de la probabilidad de externalización de Hermione propuso llevarla a la madriguera.

De todas las opciones, esa era la menos indicada para opinión de Hermione y de su psicólogo de cabecera que después de compartir con la chica sabía que ir a la casa Weasley en este momento no era lo mejor. Otra propuesta era ir a un casa de retiros en Francia, el medimago más viejo sugería que la chica se quede más tiempo ingresada en San Mungo, el más joven dio la idea Hogwarts.

Después de tanto analizar , aceptó la del colegio, sin saber que al llegar el estudio no sería de gran ayuda, pero fue autosuficiente como un psicólogo le recomendó, de esa forma halló una estrategia propia que ya era conocida pero la intensificó, el leer le regalaba la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba, entre las hojas de libros de muggles se relajaba. Novelas románticas, de suspenso, terror, policiacas, hasta ficticias que comenzó a leer desde San Mungo eran su mayor medicina, y gracias a la necesidad de leer en paz, encontró otra ayuda que hasta el momento era la más importante, el poder conversar y compartir con alguien que la guerra le dolía igual o más que a ella. Draco Malfoy era la combinación perfecta para sus libros, tal vez fue rápido que se comiencen a besar, pero ninguno de los dos lo buscó, fue algo que nació, otra forma de sentirse acompañado.

— Hogwarts sí me está ayudando. En verdad te lo digo. — No iba a mencionar al rubio, pero él era parte de la ayuda. — No estoy dando lo mejor de mí en las clases pero no está ya no quiero ser la mejor. - lconfirmó a su amigo lo dicho por Mcgonagall, la cara de sorpresa del chico la hizo añadir rápido. — Tranquilo Harry, sinceramente estoy disfrutando este año como nunca lo hice, cuando me despierto y veo que son las once de la mañana, primero me siento rejuvenecida por mi descanso luego me acuerdo de las clases perdidas y no la realidad es que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, cero cargo de conciencia, se siente tan bien no preocuparse.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Hermione Granger es la que acaba de hablar?.—Harry se rió al fin de su amiga. —¿ Dijiste once de la mañana?.

—Creó que no estar presionada a tener que sacar la mejores notas me está ayudando a estar más libre, y no te equivoques estoy feliz y agradezco a Hogwarts, primero por que fue el empujón que los medimagos necesitaban para dejarme salir de una vez por todas de San Mungo. Siempre lo repetían, no querían que esté sola, así que un castillo lleno de estudiantes era el mejor lugar para evitar una recaída. — al fin pudo tomarse su té, que en ese momento ya era helado, pero al decir recaída su garganta le quemó.. — Harry, se que no me abandonaste del todo, me enteré que Ginny iba a preguntar por mi evolución seguido, y una vez la dejaron visitaré.

— No sabíamos cómo actuar después de nuestra pelea. — se rqsxó la cabeza nervioso. —Y hablo en prural por Ron, él también la tuvo muy difícil. Hasta yo discutimos cuando me contó lo que hizo, pero vi que hablaron antes. ¿ En que quedaron? .

—En resumen. Ambos estamos de acuerdo que no somos material para estar juntos y que nunca lo fuimos. —se recostó en el hombro de su amigo, tal cual siempre lo hacía y Harry sonrió al sentir ese gesto tan de su amiga. —Muchas gracias por volver a mi vida.

—Gracias por dejarme estar de nuevo.

Esa noche durmió en la casa de Harry, en la habitación que él moreno mismo la mandó a decorar para ella, con libreros y muebles en color blanco, un escritorio pequeño junto a la ventana y sobre este un portarretrato con una foto de los tres en su primer año de Hogwarts.

Las palabras familia y hermana volvieron a salir del chico, llenando a Hermione de felicidad hogareña que tanto extrañaba.

Estos dos días había recuperado una parte de su familia y ahora tenía un hogar. Viviría con su mejor amigo, en un Grimmauld Place transformado, no había ni seña de lo que fue la mansión Black, ahora era la casa de Harry Potter, con revistas de quidditch en la sala, comida muggle en el frigorífico y un televisor.

Esa noche llegaron tarde la fiesta, por lo que la chica solo tuvo tiempo en ponerse pijama y acostarse en su nueva cama.

Ginny llegó temprano en la mañana con todo lo que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno, Hermione hizo una excepción y se levantó para compartir con ellos antes del entrenamiento de quidditch de la pelirroja. Ginny Weasley futura Potter estaba reluciente cocinando con su anillo en el dedo, mirando a Harry con ojos de completa enamorada, desde ya mucho tiempo que lo veía de esa forma, ya que la historia de los futuros novios era larga.

El tiempo en una relación era algo importante, no pudo evitar acordarse de Malfoy, ni un mes compartiendo con ese rubio creído, recordó desde lo mal que se trataban de niños hasta la forma como se besaron. ¿Era posible pasar del odio al amor tan rápido?.

Pero Hermione no estaba segura si era amor lo que sentía por el rubio, era más la necesidad de estar junto a él y sentir toda la energía que le transmitía, las mariposas volando por dentro de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir especial, Hermione recordó el latido rápido de su corazón cuando Draco besó su cuello, la forma que sonreía entre cortado cuando ella le decía hurón mientras se devoraba como roedor todas las galletas de chocolate, como un día de la nada la invitó a leer en su área personal, la que estaba prohibida, desde ese día compartían sofá, la concentración de Draco mientras ella leía las historias muggles en voz alta, con su cabeza sobre las piernas del Slytherin sintiendo la forma delicada que él le acariciaba el brazo, Draco besándola de nuevo. Hermione se rascó la cabeza dudando, ¿ Desde cuando pensaba en el rubio como solo "Draco"?. Volvió a dudar de todo lo que pensaba, Draco Malfoy estaba en su mente y no podía sacarlo fácilmente, y ante todo esto si no era aunque sea un poquito de amor, ¿ qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por Draco Malfoy?.

—¿Hermione estás bien?. Te pusiste nerviosa de un momento a otro.— Ginny estaba terminando su taza de café, las tortitas de avena le habían salido de lo mejor y la salsa de maple con un ingrediente secreto era la favorita de Harry.

\- Estoy bien, solo que me acordé de una cosa importante que tengo que resolver apenas llegue al colegio. - Ginny la observó dudosa, como amiga y mujer estaba muy bien entrenada para identificar cambios de ánimo, conocía a Hermione para saber que eso que le preocupaba era sobre una persona, la única vez que la vio con las cejas fruncidas fue cuando hablaba sobre Viktor Krum durante cuarto curso, dudando si aceptar ir al baile o no. Iba a interrogar más a la chica, pero Harry interrumpió.

—Hablando del colegio, a las dos de la tarde se abre la conexión con la oficina de la directora y se mantendrá así durante una hora. Creo que si tenemos tiempo suficiente para ir a tu casa a ver todas tus cosas como quedamos anoche y regresar, capaz hasta puedes arreglar un poco tu cuarto, personalizarlo. — Hermione solo asintió al plan propuesto por Harry, pero aprovecharía también poner en renta la casa de sus padres. Era momento de no guardar recuerdos que le puedan hacer daño.


	5. Aclarando Rumores

_Gracias por los reviews. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

Después de dos días fuera de Hogwarts el regresar a sus paredes le agradó a Hermione, en verdad que estaba feliz ahí aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta.

La directora estaba esperándola en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles para tratar de olvidarse de la hora y media de atraso de la chica, en realidad desde un inicio cuando Harry Potter fue a pedir el permiso dudo en si sería lo correcto y pensar en que la chica no regrese, que todo el tratamiento se sacrifique por ella permitir la salida de la señorita Granger del colegio, la hacía sentir culpable y le preocupaba, pero su rostro cambió a la típica expresión de calma al notar las chispas verdes en su chimenea.

Lo gracioso era que al mismo tiempo, Hermione al ver la tranquilidad de la anciana también comenzó a sentirse culpable, esa mujer había sido por mucho tiempo su ejemplo a seguir y seguía siéndolo, pero últimamente ella estaba tratándola tan mal, era grosera al contestar, mal educada, muchas veces se iba cuando la mujer comenzaba hablar, nadie se merecía ese trato.

— Buenas tardes profesora. — Hermione saludó con una sonrisa, se sentía diferente y trataría de ser diferente. —Disculpe la tardanza, con Harry nos demoramos... — la barrera de la desconfianza subió nuevamente, no entraría en detalles tampoco con la directora de lo que haría con su vida.

—Señorita Granger no se preocupe y bienvenida. Cuénteme ¿ Potter tartamudeo en el gran momento? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa, recordaba las características de sus alumnos. Más si eran del grupo de sus consentidos.

— Sorprendentemente no lo hizo, pero lloró como cuando su Nimbus 2000 se dañó justo en el momento que Ginny le dijo que sí. Todos gritamos y aplaudimos, en verdad que fue su gran momento.

—Lo imagino. —contestó la directora con sorpresa, varias palabras y aún no era grosera con ella, eso era un gran avance. —No le quito más tiempo espero que pueda darse una vuelta por el Gran Comedor ahora que se lo deja con comida durante las tardes, además creo que se sorprenderá al ver por sus alrededores, específicamente a otras mesas. - Hermione alzó la ceja por el comentario, no entendía por que McGonagall le decía eso, pero en verdad que tenía ganas de comer algo, buscar a la corredora de bienes raíces para poner al fin en renta su casa había consumido casi todo el tiempo que tenía además de su energía, ya estaba acostumbrada a tener más horas de sueño, con la reunión hasta tarde en la madriguera y levantarse temprano, su rutina de descanso se había dañado. Pero ya todo estaba listo, ya su casa estaba dentro del mercado muggle, con un solo movimiento de varita guardó todas las cosas de su casa en dos cartones expansibles, uno lleno de cosas que servirían en su nuevo cuarto y el segundo directo a la bodega de Grimmauld Place probablemente para no ser abierta nunca más.

— Iré. — contestó rápidamente la chica haciendo sonreír de nuevo a la anciana. — Profesora en verdad le agradezco por todo lo que hace por mi, aunque muchas veces no parezca que lo sienta. — se despidió la chica gentilmente y la directora agradeció el cambio que estaba teniendo al fin con ella.

Hermione corrió al comedor, comería algo rápido y luego buscaría a Malfoy, hablar de todo lo que había sucedido era lo que más necesitaba y el hurón era el mejor escuchando. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor agradeciendo que en verdad hubiera poca gente a esa hora de la tarde, se sirvió un plato de crema de calabaza y casi se atorá a fijarse en la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente en la esquina habitual de Draco Malfoy.

Ahí estaba el rubio como siempre, pero está vez rodeado de niños de primero, era muy fácil reconocer a los pequeños del colegio.

El rubio sostenía un cuchillo y explicaba algo con lo que parecían un tomate o tal vez una manzana. Hermione se demoró un poco en captar lo que estaba pasando, hasta que lo entendió todo al ver cómo la niñita con cabellos negros cortaba por la mitad al alimento rojo, mientras que la otra castaña celebraba con gritos y aplausos. Draco Malfoy estaba explicando pociones, la introducción sobre cortes y materiales. Se terminó la crema sin perder la vista de la mesa de las serpientes, y observó cada movimiento de Malfoy detenidamente, lo serio y profesional que se veía explicando, con su cabello medio largo despeinado al que por ratos lo peinaba hacia atrás, gesto típico en él, la corbata mal puesta con el primer botón de la camisa del uniforme abierto, sus ojos grises fijos en los niños que le hablaban demostrando el gran interés que tenía por cada una de las palabras que los pequeños de once años decían, cuando hablaba los labios se movían de tal forma que las ganas de besarlo aparecieron. Ver a Draco Malfoy en faceta profesor le encantó. Hermione estaba embobada por el rubio, deseando estar ahí junto al él para escucharlo en vivo y poder tocar delicadamente su brazo para sentirlo con ella.

Se quedó sentada esperando el momento que el chico termine la clase. Las niñas lo abrazaron agradeciendo la explicación, Hermione sintió su corazón derretirse con la forma que el rubio se estremeció con los abrazos, por que lo conocía y sabía lo que el rubio estaba feliz junto a esas niñas. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente y salió rápidamente detrás de él.

—¡Malfoy!.— se escuchó el primer grito pero en vez de este parar hizo todo lo contrario, salió corriendo como loco por el pasillo principal, Hermione lo siguió aumentando el ritmo de su corrida, nunca fue buena en el deporte pero tenía un talento oculto que lo descubrió durante la guerra, corría rápido, como una gazela como siempre la molestaba Harry, el camino era conocido, estaban yendo a la torre de astronomía. —¡Draco Malfoy!. —lo alcanzó finalmente justo antes de la entrada de su torre, sería la forma en cómo gritó el nombre completo lo que hizo al rubio parar y darse la vuelta para al fin encontrarse frente a frente con Hermione. —Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella ya sabía lo que le diría en ese momento lo estuvo pensando durante estos dos días, todo comenzó después de la ronda de besos del sábado, pero pequeños momentos durante este fin de semana la ayudaron a decidir sus futuras palabras, el primer momento fue cuando vio a su mejor amigo arrodillado pidiendo matrimonio al amor de su vida y ella no tuvo nada más que acordarse de Malfoy dormido sobre sus piernas.

El segundo momento que la ayuda a confirmar lo que le diría al rubio, fue cuando habló con Ron, el pelirrojo se disculpó por usarla cuando estaban juntos justificándose que la muerte de su hermano le provocó un gran vacío que trató de llenarlo con los besos y se disculpó sin justificación de lo que pretendió esa noche, le pidió mil veces disculpas y obviamente ella aceptó, Ron era su mejor amigo y tenían mucha historia juntos, pero cuando le pidió que vuelvan a intentar estar juntos, ella se negó, explicando que lo mejor para ambos era seguir como amigos y olvidar esos pocos días cuando "salían juntos" . Cosa que Ron rápidamente aceptó sin presiones ni reclamos. Segundos después de abrazarse con Ron cerrando la historia de amor que nunca tuvo que abrirse, deseó poder abrazar a Draco Malfoy.

Pero la seguridad llegó, el momento que ayudó a confirmar sus sentimientos fue justo en el instante que lo vio dando clases, tan despreocupado, conectado a lo que estaba haciendo, en ese instante Hermione solo quiso besarlo. Draco Malfoy era su nueva mejor medicina.

Draco miró a la chica que lo trastornó todo el domingo por su ausencia, ahí estaba ella con el uniforme siempre bien arreglado respetando la formalidad que Hogwarts pedía, ni sus días como rebelde estudiante provocaban en la chica era ir mal uniformada.

Ya era un mes compartiendo con ella, conociendo la parte rota de su vida sin necesidad de hablarla por completo. Un mes viendo sus ojos café miel a diario, un mes que él tampoco dejaba de pensar en ella.

—Sinceramente no sé si deseo hablar.— el miedo en su voz era comprensible.

—Entonces no hablemos.

Hermione con toda la seguridad que sentía en ese momento se arriesgó, se abrazó del cuello y lo besó. Segundos después Draco continuaba ese beso, entregando todo el deseo que tenía guardado desde hace dos días. Si había gente en el pasillo, no les importó, aunque era probable que no, ya que nunca nadie iba a esa zona del castillo.

— Granger. — Pudó articular el chico entre beso y beso, de milagro pudo pensar y tenía que aclarar con ella los rumores actuales de las revistas de chismes antes de continuar besándola, tenía que confirmar que esto no era una alucinación post pasar una tarde con infantes, tenía que saber si Hermione en verdad podría ser suya. — Sí tenemos que hablar.

— ¿ Ahora si deseas hablar Malfoy? — se burló la Gryffindor despeinándolo tal cual él mismo lo hacía.

— No te burles Granger. — abrió su mochila y sacó la dichosa revista.

— Ya veo. — se fijó en la portada, Harry y Ginny sonriendo, y dentro de los titulares las palabras en amarillo " Trío de Oro" brillaban y se agrandaban llamando la atención a sus lectores. — Vamos entonces. — lo tomó de la mano y entraron a la torre de astronomía.

Ya en su lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts, el área de lectura creada por Draco Malfoy, se sentaron en el mueble de siempre. Hermione revisó rápidamente las hojas de la revista, sorprendiéndose de lo mal informada que estaba Skeeter hablando de una enemistad que no existió , bueno amigos tampoco eran hace unos días atrás, pero estar apartados por resentimientos, no era igual a ser enemigos.

La mayoría de la revista cubría la romántica proposición de matrimonio, pero dentro de ese gran artículo Hermione aparecía muchas veces, incluyendo en las páginas de las fotos, estaba una de todo el Grupo, en otra con Harry y Ginny, y había una fotografía de cuando estaban hablando con Ron. Suspiró y se fijó en los ojos grises de Malfoy, ojos que le suplicaban que sea sincera, la mirada más anti mentiras que había visto en su vida

—¿ Qué necesitas saber?. — preguntó demostrando en su gesto que estaba dispuesta a responder todo con sinceridad, pero era mucha más fácil para ella contestar que contar todo.

— ¿ Tu y la Comadreja Weasley?

— Solo Amigos, nunca tuvimos que intentar tener una relación.

— ¿Por qué te peleaste con Potter?

— La Guerra trajó muchas cosas además de quitarme otras. Harry no me apoyó en mis momentos vulnerables, no estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba. — No pensó mucho, y trató de hablar entre líneas y rápido, pero se estaba engañando ella misma con su respuesta.

— Lo siento Granger, pero hoy tienes que ser un poco más específica. — presionó el rubio. Quería la verdad completa y no a medias.

— Les pedí ayuda a Harry y Ron, que me acompañen a buscar a mis padres, ellos se negaron y ahí comenzó todo. — se acomodó mejor en el mueble, la conversación sería más larga de lo que pensó. — Hice que mis padres se olvidaran de mi, los mandé lejos a esconderse de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, de todo lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras explicaba y un mar de sentimientos la invadieron.

—Perdí a mis papás por mi culpa y de la forma más idiota posible...— su voz se quebró, ni cuando habló con los psicólogos de san Mungo se sintió tan expuesta, esta vez sentía que sería un verdadero desahogo de sentimientos con una persona que en poco tiempo ganó su confianza. Draco estaba mudo escuchando todo. Quería detenerla, que ya no cuente más, no la quería ver llorar, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba la verdad.

— Durante esos días yo ya no hablaba con los chicos, mejor dicho no hablaba para nada. Me di cuenta que no tenía a nadie, estaba tan sola, sufriendo mis penas m y llorando a cada segundo, que solo pensé "una muerte más para la guerra que diferencia hay".

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos escuchado la verdad oculta de Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, la chica estaba ahí confesando sus más oscuros secretos.

Le tomó la mano, dándole la fuerza necesaria, ahora él estaba ahí con ella, y nunca la dejaría sola. La chica entendió el gesto silencioso y sonrió, desde que comenzó a encontrarse con Malfoy aprendió a descifrarlo en su silencio.

— Cuando Harry se enteró lo tomó pésimo, me odió, volvimos a discutir cuando salí del hospital, pero bueno en fin la pelea con Harry ya es historia, este fin de semana ya resolvimos ese pasado o mejor dicho decidimos olvidarlo. Así que en resumen la guerra fue el punto de separación del famoso trío dorado.

— Discúlpame no sabía nada de esto. — la mano no se la soltó en ningún momento, enterarse del mal rato que paso la chica lo hizo sentirse de lo peor. —No debí presionarte a que me cuentes tanto... — comenzó acariciarle la mano. — Soy un completo idiota, un idiota que estará pegado a ti, el idiota que no te dejará sola. — le secó las lágrimas delicadamente.

— No eres un idiota. . — la voz de la chica demostraba tranquilidad, Draco se la daba sin importar la circunstancias. — Por un lado mejor que lo hiciste, tenemos que comenzar a contarnos nuestras cosas si queremos... — Se quedó muda mientras que el rubio la miró fijamente, esta conversación estaba a punto de tomar un buen rumbo después de todo.

— ¿ Si queremos qué? — le preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta pero no consiguió respuesta alguna, la chica estaba avergonzada. — Yo también quiero algo pero no se si sea lo mismo que tú quieres. — comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Hermione.

— Puede ser que si sea, mejor primero cuéntame que quiere Draco Malfoy. — se acomodó para estar recostada sobre el cuerpo de Draco, era instantánea la forma que los dos podían estar juntos abrazados y cómodos.

— Primero lo primero quiero estar contigo. Tomarte de la mano y caminar al gran comedor, sentarnos juntos en clases para escribirte cosas absurdas y cursis en tus anotaciones perfectas. — ambos sonrieron pensando en eso. — Quiero poder besarte todos los días , obviamente seguir conversando como ya lo hacemos pero en todos los lugares no solo en nuestra torre, quiero que todos me vean junto a ti y me digan lo afortunado que soy por estar con la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de Hogwarts, quiero hacerte sonreír, pero lo que más quiero es día a día con pequeños detalles hacer que te enamores de mi. — le dio un beso en la mano. — Ahora dime, ¿ Qué quiere Hermione Granger?.

— Quiero que me tomes la mano y caminar por los pasillos pero no solo al gran comedor quiero caminar junto a ti a todos lados, puedes venir a buscarme a la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor, caminaremos juntos a clases, serás mi motivación para levantarme.

— No quiero quitarte tus horas de sueño, haremos un horario para saber cuando faltarás a clases, así estaremos más organizados. — bromeó el rubio.

— ¡ Hecho! — cruzaron los dedos meñiques prometiendo. — Continuando quiero leer las cosas absurdas que me escribirás en mis anotaciones, y sobre los besos mínimo debes besarme tres veces al día y soy muy exigente con eso. — Draco estaba maravillado escuchando como Hermione contestaba con sus propios deseos y mejor. — Quiero venir a nuestra torre pasar el tiempo juntos, te seguiré leyendo mis libros muggles a diario mientras te recuestas en mis piernas. Malfoy quiero enamorarme completamente de ti...

— Prometido Hermione Granger, este es el inicio de nuestra historia. Ahora cumplamos algunos de nuestros deseos. — tomó la delantera y la besó rápidamente. Luego se acomodó en las piernas de la chica, Hermione sonrió y sacó un libro muggle y comenzó a leer en voz alta, no terminó ni un capítulo cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio dormía plácidamente sobre su regazo. Al parecer era fácil para él arrullarse con su voz.

El destino lo puso ahí ese día que buscaba un lugar para estar tranquila. Y ahora después de todo el fin de semana loco, todo había cambiado.

Tenía un nuevo hogar, su relación con Harry y Ron se había arreglado al fin, pero lo más importante tenía a hurón dormilón junto a ella. Hermione se quedó observando con la calma que dormía el rubio, obviamente tendrían que atravesar muchas cosas juntos, tener una relación nunca era fácil, siempre habían altos y bajos, y Hermione estaba segura que entre ella y Malfoy serían más bajos que altos, sin mencionar que el mundo se vendría encima en el momento que todos se enteren, pero no le importaba, la decisión estaba hecha,volvió a dirigir su mirada al rubio durmiente su elección y supo que enamorarse de Draco Malfoy sería muy fácil.

— ¿ En qué piensas? . — la voz del chico recién despierto la trajo de regreso a este mundo.

— De todo un poco,incluyendo que nuevo libro puedo leerte, ya que al parecer este no te gusto.

— No cambies de libro Granger, solo estaba cansado mentalmente y necesitaba recargar baterías. Hoy di clases de pociones. — se rascó los ojos con la manos mientras se levantaba del regazo de la chica, podía dormir así siempre.

— Lo sé. — dijo y le sacó la lengua. — Niñas de primero té abrazaron, que bueno que eran unas pequeñas si no me hubiera puesto muy celosa.

— Hermione Granger celosa. — sonrió coquetamente el rubio imaginando a la chica en esa faceta.

— Ni lo intentes.

— Pero me gusta mucho la idea.— Se acercó lentamente y la besó. — Pero no te preocupes por Olivia y Mary, son un par gracioso, ambas dignas integrantes Slytherin, tienes que conocerlas. —se paró del mueble y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. — Es hora de cenar, ¿ Vamos ?.

Una pregunta que definía el momento que eligieron, después de los rumores en las revistas sobre el regreso de Ron Weasley con Hermione Granger, la sorpresa que se llevarían todos al verlos llegar juntos, ex mortífago y heroína de guerra.

— Vamos.

* * *

_Gracias por leerme y disculpen mucho el atraso._

_Nanda_


	6. Olivia y Mary

Hermione se sentó en la cama de su cuarto, era una suerte que la directora le haya asignado una habitación para ella sola, de esa manera nadie la vería con la cara de embobada que tenía por el beso de despedida con Draco.

Aún no creía lo que estaba pasando, se sentía volando sobre las nubes, desde el "vamos" con el que se levantó la chica del mueble en la torre hasta el " Granger espero que sueñes conmigo" junto con un beso de despedida en la entrada del pasillo a la zona de los leones. Era algo que nunca se lo imagino.

¿Cómo soñar con Draco?, si ya todo le parecía un gran sueño, y no solo que su situación amorosa actual le daba la alegría que tanto extrañaba, toda su vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo. Y Hermione estaba feliz con eso.

Se puso pijama, para poder al fin descansar después de toda la rutina del fin de semana, dejó pergamino y pluma en el escritorio , como recordatorio de las cartas que tenía pendiente escribir, una para Harry y la otra para su psicólogo de San Mungo, el más joven de todos que se ofreció a seguir escuchándola durante su tiempo en el octavo año como parte del tratamiento, por lo que cada Lunes debía escribirle una carta.

Al tocar la cama, sus músculos se relajaron, y dejó que el sueño la invada, apagó la alarma ya que no tenía planeado levantarse temprano, se debía horas de dormir.

— Si soñaré contigo hurón.

Dijo mientras tocaba sus labios recordando ese último beso del día, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

— ¿Puedo saber que les pasa a ustedes dos?.

Draco Malfoy se sentó frente a las pequeñas de primero a la hora del almuerzo, estaba muy molesto con Olivia y Mary, después de todo un día exprimiéndole de información sobre pociones y quedarse pegadas a él como chicle, durante la cena de ayer lo habían ignorado. Y ni hablar con en la mañana que cuando lo vieron entrar al gran comedor salieron corriendo.

Sus planes de anoche era presentarle a Granger a las dos enanas, que en teoría eran sus únicas nuevas amigas de Slytherin. Pero no pudo cumplir con eso, por que ni bien llegó a sentarse, las dos pequeñas se retiraron sin mirarlo.

Pocos fueron los testigos de la entrada de Draco y Hermione al gran comedor durante la cena, como siempre llegaron al final de la cena lo que en teoría les dio menos espectadores , entraron tomados de la mano, el rubio la acompañó hasta la mesa de los leones y le dijo algo al oído que la hizo reír. No se besaron frente a todos para no aumentar más la conmoción existente, pero manos agarradas era ya suficiente para tener que hablar.

Esa noche no había la famosa quinta mesa, el invento de la directora para los que quieran compartir entre casas y así confraternizar entre todos, sin diferencias de colores ni escudos. Así que les tocó separarse.

— ¿ Como así sólo ?

— Mary Mary no se si te lo han dicho antes.

Draco Malfoy aplicó un tono severo más de padre que podía existir. — Pero es de muy mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra.

— Draco Draco, no se si en cambio a ti no te han dicho que es de muy mala educación sentarse donde no lo invitan. — esta vez fue Olivia la que atacó.

— ¿ les fue mal con la clase pociones que les di ? . — se preocupó el rubio, sospechando que el viejo profesor de pociones tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, aunque su otra teoría tenía que ver con Hermione, y muy dentro de él sabía que esta era la acertada, pero no sabía exactamente qué pudo molestar a niñas de once años.

Las niñas negaron al mismo tiempo con un movimiento de cabeza. En la clase habían sido todas unas expertas cortando los ingredientes, no fallaron a ningún tipo de corte que el profesor les preguntaba. Y el viejo las felicitó diciendo que siempre Slytherin sorprendía en pociones.

— Entonces si no es por pociones, me pueden decir. ¿ por qué están serias conmigo? Y evitándome. — la carita de Olivia era la que más estaba afectando.

— Dejaste que pensáramos que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban juntos. — Mary contestó furiosa.

— Mientras eras tú estás quien en verdad estaba con ella. ¡Nos mentiste!. — Olivia confesó el motivo principal del coraje de las pequeñas. Draco estaba preparado para liderar con eso.

— No estaba con ella. Por eso mismo cuando las escuché hablar sobre la revista me preocupé. — comenzó contando el inicio de todo. — Después de leer yo mismo sentí que el mundo se me caía encima, no se como explicarles pero con Granger ya veníamos compartiendo, primero ni de amigos, solo dos personas en un mismo lugar, luego de alguna forma hubo algo en ella que me conquistó y parece que fue mutuo. — se rió solo acordándose sus primeros días en la torre. — Cuando nos besamos se sintió tan tan perfecto, como si estuviéramos destinados para eso... —Draco estaba con nervios de punta por contar lo que sentía. — Pero en ese preciso momento ella estaba en su libertad de regresar con su ex y conmigo ser solo amigos o nada de nada como siempre. — les explicó tranquilo.

— ¿Y que pasó?— preguntaron al unísono las niñas, quienes escuchaban atentas la historia de amor del rubio.

—Pues... Fue todo lo contrario. — notó una pequeña sonrisa de emoción en Olivia y Mary dio brincos en la silla.

Draco se sentía raro dando explicaciones a niñas de once años, pero primero quería hablar con alguien sobre sus sentimientos, y ellas eran lo más cercano a amigas que tenía, pero comprendía por que estaban serias y molestas con él, ambas tenían carácter fuerte por algo eran de la casa de las serpientes y aunque eran sólo unas niñas se merecían la verdad.

— Lo siento si creyeron que las engañé, tienen toda razón es malo mentir. No las molestaré más. — se paró lentamente para dejar a sus enanas ahí, ese era el fin de una corta amistad.

Pero la mano de Olivia lo tomó de la

Manga de la camisa y lo arrastró de regreso a la mesa.

— Entonces. ¿Estas diciendo qué estás saliendo con Hermione Granger? — Mary atacó con la pregunta y Draco afirmó con la cabeza, asustado de que los bipolares que podían ser las mujeres, aún en una corta edad.

— ¡Wow!.— dijeron al unísono.

— Esto será una bomba, ya me imaginó las revistas, mortifago y heroína de guerra juntos en Hogwarts. Un amor prohibido. — Olivia aplaudió emocionada.

— ¡ Hey!. — se quejó. — Yo no soy un mortifago.

— Ayer te vimos la marca. Sabemos que lo fuiste. — Contestó la pequeña hija de muggles.

— Además aunque ya no lo seas. Ese será el titular de corazón de bruja y de todos los periódicos del mundo mágico. Así que prepárate. — Ahí de nuevo Mary atacaba al puro estilo de la vieja Parkinson.

— En verdad no se que hago hablando con ustedes dos. — se quejó entre risas por las ocurrencias mientras se servía un vaso de jugo. — Falta mucho para prepararme, por el momento solo los que estamos en el colegio sabremos, recuerden que está prohibido por la ley mágica publicar noticias de estudiantes, o cosas que pasan dentro y durante el año académico de Hogwarts.

— Igual ya eres toda una celebridad, anoche en la sala común todo el mundo hablaba de ustedes.

— Hoy en la mañana más de la mitad del colegio espero verlos entrar juntos al desayuno. Y aún siguen esperando. — Olivia explicó viendo a sus alrededores.

Draco siguió el movimiento, en verdad que los estudiantes estaban observándolo más de lo normal.

Y no solo ellos, de la mesa de profesores también los observaban, una sonrojada directora le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al verse descubierta por los ojos grises del estudiante más polémico de sexto año, el niñito mortífago que intentó matar al director.

Por eso las expectativas que tuvo al enterarse que Draco Malfoy regresaría a Hogwarts a este año extra habían sido negativas, pero como nueva directora no podía negar la oportunidad a ningún estudiante de superarse, por más oscura que sea su historia, pero poco a poco sus miedos hacia él habían desaparecido, el chico no era para nada malo, siempre educado, respetando las reglas, continuaba siendo buen estudiante, y lo más importante el lado maternal de la directora aprobaba que ese Slytherin esté con Hermione, hasta con seguridad podía decir que la mejoría de su alumna predilecta tenía que ver mucho con el, así que al final de todo no estaba arrepentida en aceptar al ex mortífago.

— Les tocará esperar, Granger duerme. — le devolvió la sonrisa a la directora.

* * *

El cuerpo de Hermione no pudo más con la vagancia, eran las dos de la tarde, hora del final del almuerzo y ella recién estaba despertando. Se estiró sobre su cama mientras sonreía de par en par.

Sí había soñado con el hurón, tenía una idea vaga de un encuentro típico en la torre de astronomía, donde se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana, cuando Harry entró a interrumpir en lo que parecía la madriguera, lo raro que ningún Weasley salió en su sueño, pero el recuerdo de la Madriguera estaba intacto, hasta el olor a hogar que estaba impregnado en sus muebles.

En teoría tranquilamente que salga el hogar de los Weasley en su sueño, era una forma de representación de ellos, o solo de Ron. Se rascó la cabeza no estaba en plan de interpretar sueños, ni le gustaba la idea de perder el tiempo con buscar y leer que significaba cada cosa.

Pero de algo estaba segura, Harry apareció por la promesa que se hizo antes de dormir, iba a escribirle sobre Draco, tal vez no tan detallado ya que hace veinticuatro horas que estuvieron juntos caminando por Londres muggle ella no mencionó nada de nada, aunque como excusa de la chica en ese momento aún no tenía nada para contarle.

Se sentó en su escritorio, con dos cartas pendientes, la de Harry era la más difícil por el tema pasado infantil que él y Malfoy mantenían pero ya lo tenía decidido, le diría quien era cara a cara la siguiente vez que se vean, así también le daba tiempo a que se fortalice lo que sea que estuviera creciendo entre ella y el rubio. 

_Querido Harry:_

_Gracias una vez más, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy al tenerte una vez más en mi vida, gracias por ser mi familia._

_Hogwarts será diferente, ya que no los tengo a ustedes para retar o hacerlos estudiar, pero no te preocupes ya te lo prometí, trataré de llevar este octavo año con la mayor normalidad._

_Y aquí estoy cumpliendo otra promesa de escribirte cada semana a contarte de mi días en el colegio, no te rías yo se que te llegó muy pronto, pero me veo en la necesidad de contarte algo que creo es muy importante._

_Anoche resolví mi asunto pendiente aquí en el castillo, y si todo sigue bien para Navidad tendrás que aumentar otro puesto en la pre cena navideña que organizarás con Ginny en casa._

_No, aún no te diré quien es, recién comienza y no quiero emocionarme con algo que quien sabe si salga bien o no al final, pero te confieso que espero que todo salga bien con él._

_Aún no puedo creer como en tan pocos días la vida puede dar un giro tan grande._

_Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto, y por favor no te preocupes demasiado por mi._

_Tu amiga hermana_

_Hermione._

Primera carta lista. Ahora el turno de la carta semanal a su psicólogo personal. Siempre le pareció rara esa petición, pero entendía el seguimiento que estaba realizando a su caso, más aún que fue ese mismo psicólogo quien recomendó Hogwarts como tratamiento, era lógico que quiera saber sus avances.

Ademas le agradaba contarle las cosas a William, como le comenzó a decir para sentirse más en confianza, no tuvo muchas terapias con él por qué en realidad era el jefe quien era su principal medimago en el ala de psicología, pero William estaba iniciando su carrera en San Mungo y le permitían seguir los casos de sus superiores , dejando informe escrito de todo lo hablado.

Lo que siempre le gusto a Hermione de sus sesiones con William, era la forma de conversar, tal vez por las edades cercanas el joven medimago conseguía que ella cuente más sus penas y sufrimientos que cualquiera de los otros.

Y en este justo momento Hermione agradecía intensamente la sugerencia de continuar su terapia en el colegio, ya que si hubiera elegido ir a encerrarse en Francia, su amistad con Harry, la historia al fin cerrada correctamente con Ron, y todo lo que era Malfoy para ella, nunca hubiera sucedido.

_William:_

_Mi reporte semanal:_

_Como tuviste que haber visto ya, estuve fuera del colegio unos días, las cosas surgieron bien, al fin pude hablar con Harry sobre todo, y al mismo tiempo con Ron._

_Los avances de la semana: Pude entrar a mi casa después de tanto tiempo, encontrarme con las cosas de mis padres fue un gran impacto. Harry estaba conmigo y me ayudó a guardar todo, no lloré pero se sentía por dentro como si lo estuviera..._

_El momento definitivo llegó, puse en alquiler la casa y viviré con Harry al salir de Hogwarts, por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que pueda irme a un lugar propio, tampoco quiero molestar a Ginny y Harry en el momento que se casen._

_En otras novedades, mis notas siguen bien, las faltas continúan aunque últimamente confieso que tengo motivación para ir._

_Estoy digamos que saliendo con alguien. No sé si dentro de mis objetivos de recuperación y tratamiento estaba incluía esto, pero pasó y se siente tan bien poder compartir con él mis cosas, he podido abrir mis sentimientos y conversar._

_Espero la respuesta._

_Hermione Granger_

Con las dos cartas listas, comenzó arreglarse, estaba con el tiempo justo pero con suerte podría llegar a la lechuzería para mandarlas y encontrarse con Malfoy en la torre de Astronomía antes de las cuatro como quedaron de acuerdo durante la noche.

Salió de la habitación sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, ella siguió de largo por la sala común sin ver la cara a nadie.

— Hermione. — una voz conocida la alcanzó, la reconoció como una hermana Patil. — ¿ Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

La miró perpleja, más de un mes y la chica ex compañera de habitación le hablaba por primera vez en tanto tiempo, y como siempre opinando donde nadie la llamó, era un completo descaro que gente venga a opinar sobre su vida, después que ni hicieron el intento en hablar con ella o peor acercarse.

— Lo digo por..— continuó la chica de descendencia extranjera a no tener respuesta.

— Sé exactamente por que lo dices y me importa muy poco o mejor dicho casi nada lo que tengas que decir al respecto. — y en ese momento después de más de un mes en Hogwarts, la gente de Gryffindor escuchó su voz. — Si me disculpas necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de la cena. — salió enojada del lugar, sin creer lo que había pasado, primero tuvo que soportar el silencio absoluto del colegio, las miradas intrigadas que le gritaban loca por su nuevo comportamiento, la desolación de no tener a gente de Gryffindor que intente socializar con ella dando mucho que pensar sobre la valentía de los leones, para ahora tener que soportar críticas por elegir a Malfoy.

Caminó sin fijarse en los alrededores, hasta llegar a la lechuzería, eligió a dos aves del colegio, les amarró cada carta para luego disfrutar el vuelo hacia su remitente.

— Hubieras tomado la mia, las del colegio son un poco lentas, ¿verdad Olivia? — unas niñas de Slytherin aparecieron junto a la morena, como sí siempre hubieran estado ahí junto a ella.

— ¡Mary! — se rió la segunda niña, reconoció fácilmente al par de pequeñas, no paso viendo la clase de pociones sin fijarse también en los alumnos . — Yo que sé! No tengo a quien escribirle. — contestó riéndose, para lo pequeña que era Olivia era muy madura sobre su situación de huérfana.

— Mary y Olivia. — Hermione repitió los nombres más que segura de quienes se trataban.

— Te estábamos esperando, queremos disculparnos por anoche. — añadió Olivia mientras caminaban fuera de la lechuzería.

— No se preocupen por eso, ¿ya hablaron con Malfoy?

— Malfoy, Granger, ¿ qué ustedes no se dicen por sus nombres?! — Mary metió su comentario inoportuno, y Hermione sonrió, en verdad que hasta ahora no se habían dicho por sus nombres, y algunas veces hasta lo llamaba hurón, hay cosas que no se olvidan fácilmente.

— Mary no te metas eso es cosa de ellos, aunque a mi me parece romántico.

— ¿ Como puede ser romántico llamarse por los apellidos?

— Fácil cuando no eran amigos se llamaban así. Ahora que son algo al llamarse igual significa que superaron su pasado y que se aceptan con todo eso.

Hermione estaba callada escuchando como las niñas continuaban discutiendo sobre ella y Draco, comenzó a analizar las palabras de Olivia, la pequeña tenía razón, ella estaba con ese Draco Malfoy que le decía sangre sucia, al quién le dio un buen golpe, el niñito mimado capaz de conseguir todo lo que quería, el que paso años ignorando su presencia por no ser apta para la sociedad mágica, el rubio que como castigo lo convirtieron en hurón, pero ahora él era su hurón.

— Callados, tal para cual.

Mary la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban dentro del castillo.

— Gracias por la caminata, un gusto conocerlas, por ahora tengo que irme.

— Lo sabemos, anda a besar al desesperado de tu novio que durante todo el almuerzo paso contando los minutos para verte.

* * *

En la torre de astronomía el encuentro fue el esperado para ambos, Draco estaba parado en el pasillo, cuando Hermione lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos y se besaron después de todo un día sin estar juntos, tendría que analizar que era mejor, si dormir hasta tarde o poder besar a su hurón desde temprano.

Ese día fue diferente, ninguno de los dos sacó ningún libro para leer, pasaron su tiempo hablando, el tema principal fueron sus encuentros con las niñas de Slytherin, luego lo metida de la Patil, Draco se encargó de explicar las clases del día que se perdió la chica y hablaron sobre historia de la magia ya que ambos era expertos en el tema. Obviamente también se besaron cada vez que pudieron, intercambiaron miradas y caricias, el tiempo pasó rápidamente, caminaron juntos al gran comedor tomados de la mano, ya acostumbrados a las miradas, esa noche para suerte de ambos, el colegio puso la quinta mesa, comer acompañada después de tanto tiempo era algo que Hermione no sabía que anhelaba.

Esta primera cena juntos fue nueva y diferente en una buena manera para la leona. Reírse con las ocurrencias de Mary, escuchar las opiniones de Olivia, sentir al rubio con su brazo rodeándola, su mano sobre su mano.

— Me das un poco de tu postre. — le susurró Hermione.

— ¡Granger! Era el último. — se quejó el rubio, no le gustaba compartir comida, ya se lo había dicho con el tema galletas. — La próxima también tienes que... — los labios de la chica sobre los de él interrumpieron su reclamo.

— Me gustó. — se saboreo coquetamente la chica. — Para la próxima como uno. — fue el primer beso público fue rápido pero romántico, y en el momento que se separaron aumentaron a los cuchicheos.

— Cambie de opinión, yo puedo darte siempre que quieras. — acarició lentamente el rostro de su chica, logrando el cometido, de sonrojarla.

— No pueden ser de esas parejas cursis, que andan susurrando entre sí y besándose frente a otros.

Draco caminó junto a Hermione hasta la entrada de la zona de Gryffindor, parecía que sería rutina nocturna, tomados de la mano y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Durante el camino algunas veces intercambiaron miradas y sonreían. El silencio era bueno para ellos, no era necesario decirse palabras para estar conectados.

— Mañana aquí mismo antes de la primera clase. — el rubio alzó la ceja dudando las palabras recién escuchadas.

— ¿Segura Granger? ¿ Primera clase?

— Muy segura, tenemos transformaciones. — la seguridad con lo que lo dijo lo sorprendió. — Si quiero comenzar a enseñarles a Mary y Olivia debo usar mi varita nuevamente durante las clases. — Las niñas de primero se lo habían pedido y ella no podía defraudarlas.

— Estaré puntual. — la abrazó por la cintura y la besó románticamente.

En verdad que no iba a ser una molestia ir todas las noches a ese extremo del castillo con tal de poder tener a Granger así. Y lo mismo por sus mañanas.

— Sábado. Tengo planeado nuestra primera cita.

— Lo siento mucho pero yo no voy a Hogsmeade. — al escuchar sábado y cita, lo primero que se vino a la mente era la clásica salida al pueblo para tomar cerveza de mantequilla y comprar golosinas en Zonko. Pero después de todos los buenos y malos momentos en ese lugar, para Hermione el pueblo todavía no estaba superado.

— ¿ Hogsmeade? ¿Quien dijo Hogsmeade?. — no se lo diría en ese momento, pero él tampoco quería pisar ese lugar. — Solo espera al Sábado y verás.


	7. Los lugares

GRACIAS por los reviews. Aproveché este feriado para terminar el capítulo un poco antes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Nanda.

* * *

Si Draco pensó que las primeras semanas compartiendo con Hermione en la torre de Astronomía era la mejor de su vida en Hogwarts, era por qué nunca se imaginó que podrían mejorar.

Estaba saliendo con Hermione Granger, en realidad lo estaba, era un sueño del que no quería despertarse jamás. Ya habían definido frente a Olivia y Mary que eran novios, ya que las niñas se quejaron del término "estamos saliendo".

Claro que igual no todo era besos y corazones en el inicio de esa relación, esa semana tuvieron su primera discusión.

Después del almuerzo del jueves llegaron las lechuzas del correo, y una carta peculiar cayó frente a Hermione. En verdad que Draco intentó con toda sus fuerzas no caer en la tentación de leer quien le escribía, pero la misión era prácticamente imposible por la cercanía de la chica.

Hermione estaba entre sus brazos sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, habían decidido días antes que ella se sentaría ahí ya que era absurdo sentarse sola en la de Gryffindor y esperar siempre la quinta mesa era una completa estupidez para Draco. No fue difícil decidirse por la mesa de Slytherin ya que por población habían menos serpientes que leones actualmente en Hogwarts, así que la decisión de mesa era más que obvias.

De la carta Draco pudo resaltar las palabras "Mi querida Hermione" " William" " No me parece prudente" , le hicieron arder los ojos y la sensación de celos lo invadió cada parte de su ser. Más cuando la chica se acomodó lejos de sus brazos para leer la bendita carta más concentrada.

— ¿ Quien carajo es William? ¿ Por qué te está diciendo que lo mejor es que no empieces a salir con nadie? — no aguantó la explosión de celos. — ¡ Mierda! ¿ Por qué tiene que decirte esas cosas?!

— ¡Malfoy! ¡ esta es mi carta! — le reclamó la chica recalcando que era su propiedad, estaba ofendida por la invasión personal. Muy molesta con el rubio, nunca nadie se había metido así en sus cosas .

— Tú carta que habla sobre nosotros. — acentuó también la palabra demostrando que el tema también le pertenecían. — ¡cómo no es prudente que estemos juntos!

— Como sea, no deberías leer lo que no tiene tu nombre. — guardó sus libros en su bolso y se paró enseguida saliendo del gran comedor prácticamente que corriendo. Draco automáticamente se paró detrás de ella, era fácil entender con lo que tenía que hacer ya por estar juntos tenían espectadores, ahora que obviamente escucharon los gritos del rubio,

la gente estaba más pendiente de ellos, todos querían ser testigos de la primera pelea entre los nuevos tórtolos del colegio.

— Por favor. — la alcanzó un poco más adelante, ya con el tono bajo y tranquilo, no quería seguir haciendo un espectáculo de todo esto, pero no soportaba la idea de tener a alguien más opinando que su relación no estaba bien, peor alguien al parecer con la confianza suficiente con su chica para decirle "Mi Hermione". — Necesito saber quien mierda es este tal William. — lo pidió tranquilo pero sin dejar de ser Malfoy.

— Uno de los psicólogos de San Mungo. El ayudante de mi tratante. Acordábamos que le informaría semana a semana lo que pasaba con mi vida como parte del tratamiento.

— No, no me parece, no no. — repetía como loco mientras se sentaba en una banca del pasillo. — No. absolutamente no.

— ¿ Celoso Malfoy?

— Y mucho, ese pendejo está usando su título de " ayudante" para meterse en tu vida. En nuestras vidas.

Draco esa tarde explicó su punto, el cual era bueno, usando su propia experiencia con psicólogos postguerra, no era habitual ni profesional continuar con conversaciones por correspondencia, además que como le mostró, la carta no tenía de remitente San Mungo, ni tampoco ese tal psicólogo usaba su sello para oficializar la carta como parte del tratamiento y lo más importante que Hermione comprendió enseguida, absolutamente nunca los médicos podían opinar de las decisiones de las personas, lo único que debían hacer era escuchar y ofrecer una recomendación al paciente, y lo que ese tal William escribía era una opinión personal. Así terminó la primera pelea, saliendo el Slytherin victorioso. Hermione prometió que no volvería a escribirle al Dr. William por su cuenta y Draco aceptó que ella contestaría la carta del famoso ayudante, solo si venía con sello y si era directamente del hospital.

Después de esa discusión todo volvió a la normalidad, y él puso manos a la obra para su cita, debía ser perfecta.

Ese sábado llegó, Hermione se levantó emocionada por el gran día, no sabía cómo debía vestirse por qué Draco prefirió mantener en secreto absolutamente todo, así que aplicó a la temporada, el frío estaba llegando pero no de tal manera para tener que vestirse con mil prendas encima, podía ser femenina con su vestido celeste, el mismo que usó para el compromiso de sus amigos, y para el inicio del frío un cardigan amarillo. Look completo incluyendo que su lencería combine, ya venía pensando en esa parte y quería estar preparada para cuando el momento llegue. Se agarró el cabello con una cola de caballo, el tiempo la había ayudado a descubrir que cuando tenía el pelo recogido Draco besaba mucho más su cuello y eso le encantaba. Se maquilló levemente, quería impactar a su hurón. Una última vista en el espejo antes de salir del cuarto y la imagen a la primera vez que se paró en ese mismo espejo al llegar a Hogwarts era otra.

No había recuperado su peso anterior, pero ya no se veía tan raquítica como cuando llegó, la comida de Hogwarts estaba surgiendo su efecto, incluyendo las galletas de chocolate que la elfa doméstica seguía entregándole diariamente. Ya no tenía ojeras por llorar tanto, la frecuencia de las lágrimas de ser muchas veces al día pasaron a prácticamente nada y eso era superarse.

Salió del cuarto y las miradas de lo pocos estudiantes que quedaban en la sala común la quedaron viendo. Una vez más salió ignorando a todos a su alrededor, ya era una experta en eso, pero alguien la alcanzó.

— Hermione. — Hannah Abbot una de las otras alumnas de octavo estaba ahí lista para ir aL pueblo . — Hola, te quería decir que me alegra verte tan feliz, estás radiante.

Eso si no lo esperaba, en todo el tiempo que tenia era la primera vez que alguien además de Malfoy y las pequeñas serpientes que tenía de alumnas, le decía algo agradable.

— Gracias Hannah.

— ¿ Irán con Malfoy a Hogsmeade?. Podríamos caminar juntos, si desean. — otra sorpresa del día, leones querían compartir con ella y con su hurón.

— No esta vez no iremos. — No daría muchas explicaciones sobre su primera cita, ni por que no irían al pueblo.

— Bueno, entonces diviértanse mucho hoy y espero que para una próxima podamos ir todo el grupo y compartir una cerveza de mantequilla como los viejos tiempos. — Hermione se fijó en el grupo, las hermanas Patil estaban ahí y viendo por fin a las dos reconoció que fue Parvati quien se metió ese día en su vida, la chica estaba avergonzada viendo hacia el suelo.

— Gracias Hannah, ustedes también.

Hermione retomó su camino hacia Draco, pero en el lugar de siempre, la esquina de los primeros y últimos besos como bautizo Malfoy al lugar, en vez de encontrarse con el rubio platinado de su chico, estaba Mary.

— ¿ Pasó algo ?

— Nada. — la risa picarona de La Niña la causó gracia. — Draco tenía razón eres súper puntual. — volvió a sonreírle mientras le entregaba un pergamino y salía corriendo.

**_Granger:_**

**_Estás parada donde cada día nos saludamos y despedimos,nuestra esquina. Pero quiero que vayas a nuestro otro lugar favorito del castillo._**

**_Pistas: primer beso._**

Draco Malfoy había planeado un juego para su primera cita, se rió sola volviendo a leer el pergamino, esto estaba demasiado fácil, sin la necesidad de la pista sabía cual era ese lugar favorito, no había día que no agradecía el acordarse De esa Torre abandonada. Lugar donde su historia de amor comenzó.

Camino rápidamente hacia allí, analizando por primera vez que en verdad esperaba otro lugar para su primera cita, en la torre prácticamente pasaban todos los días.

Entró y no había rastro de Draco. Pero sobre el suelo, justo donde ella se sentó por primera vez a leer, había otro pergamino.

**_Granger:_**

**_Hay muchos lugares en este castillo que me recuerdan a ti, los actuales están llenos de besos y momentos románticos, pero tengo que admitir que hay lugares que me recuerdan a mi mismo que siempre estuviste ahí, aunque yo estaba muy ciego y tonto para verte como ahora lo hago._**

**_Por esos hay un lugar en especial, que me recuerda tú actitud fuerte desde muy corta edad. ¿ Quien diría que a los trece años alguien podría pegar tan bien?._**

**_Pista: Creo que no hay necesidad_**

Hermione se comenzó a reír como loca, claro que se acordaba de ese lugar, pero nunca se imaginó que el rubio también recordara ese momento vergonzoso para él, esa hasta el momento era el golpe cachetada más importante que había dado en su vida, se acordaba vagamente el motivo, Malfoy siendo el Malfoy adolescente burlándose de Hagrid por todo el lío con el hipogrifo, ella le pegó y enseguida lo amenazó con la varita, sus palabras " grandísimo puerco malvado" le retumbaron en la cabeza fuerte y claro.

Salió corriendo De la Torre directo al exacto lugar cerca de donde tenían clases con Hagrid durante el tercer año, volvió a vivir ese momento y comenzó a reírse a recordar la cara de niñito asustado de Draco cuando lo amenazó con la varita.

Era verdad lo que decía en la carta, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí, frente a frente, pero el perjuicio de la pureza de sangre y el comportamiento de sentirse superior del rubio los alejaron. ¿ Quien diría que la guerra traería algo nuevo después de todo?. No más pureza de sangre en el mundo mágico o por lo menos el inicio del fin del perjuicio.

— ¡ Hola Hermione!

Y parada en el lugar, estaba Olivia con otro pergamino.

— Draco está muy emocionado respecto a esto. — dijo mientras le entregaba el papel dando brincos. — Nos vemos en la cena. — salió corriendo la pequeña Slytherin, seguramente a encontrarse con Mary.

**_Granger:_**

**_Los lugares son muy especiales._**

**_Como pudiste ver durante este recorrido, nosotros tenemos unos cuantos, pero deberíamos tener mucho más..._**

**_Encuéntrame cerca del lago.. quiero enseñarte un lugar nuevo._**

La caminata fue corta hasta al lago, ahí estaba su rubio, vestido para la ocasión, esperando con un ramo de flores amarillas.

— Veo que no se te hizo difícil encontrarme. — sonrió entregándole el ramo y ganándose un beso rápido.

Draco estaba nervioso por la primera cita, tenía todo planeado para que este día sea inolvidable, pasó toda la noche buscando que ponerse quería estar elegante y al mismo tiempo cómodo, pero lo más importante es que quería causarle una impresión de chico normal a su bruja hija de muggle, pero la variedad en su guardarropa solo le recordaba lo aristocrático que se vestía desde niño sin mencionar que el oscuro se podía confundir con su pasado mortífago.

Por eso intentó cambiando de color con su varita algunas de sus camisas, el amarillo era una abominación, verde muy Slytherin, el color rojo lo hizo más pálido de lo que ya era, ni blanco, ni gris, rosa, ningún color cumplió su cometido, la realidad que por más oscuro que sea le gustaba el negro en él, ahora solo necesitaba no parecer un empleado del ministerio llegando un lunes a la oficina.

Su elección un pantalón negro, se pusó una camiseta negra con las que entrenaba quidditch y sobre esta una de sus camisas negras aristócratas y para darle el toque casual que quería, la dejó abierta y subió las mangas.

— Dime ¿ este es nuestro nuevo lugar ?— preguntó Hermione mientras disfrutaba del efecto deseado al decidir usar la cola de caballo.

— Casi. Tenemos que caminar un poco, o si te sientes intrépida tengo la escoba en mi mochila. — Hermione sonrió, al notar como ya usaba el hechizo expansible que le enseñó. Ni Harry ni Ron eran capaces de acordarse de ese pequeño hechizo al guardar sus cosas, y eso que desde sexto año que ella les explicó cómo hacerlo. Y no solo Draco se acordó de eso, tenía presente su miedo a las alturas, que solo se la nombró una vez.

— Prefiero la caminata.

— Sus deseos son órdenes. — le tomó la mano y comenzaron la caminata, metiéndose por los árboles que bordeaban el lago.

Era primera vez que Hermione caminaba por ahí, error era la primera vez que Hermione veía a alguien caminando en los alrededores del lago negro, al inicio el inicio era llano y fácil, después se fue complicando un poco con piedras que poco a poco fueron aumentando de tamaño, hasta tener que ir subiéndolas poco a poco con cuidado. Al ver para abajo notó que estaban a unos metros de altura y apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio.

— Nena no te preocupes más adelante comenzamos ya a bajar. — le dio un beso en la mano y el corazón de Hermione se detuvo, la forma que el rubio la llamó "nena" sonaba muy bien viniendo de él, más el beso para darle tranquilidad, pero Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en la la única persona que le decía así, su papá, o bueno como alguna vez le dijo cuando aún era su padre.

Pero el "nena" viniendo de Draco se sentía diferente, ya no era la niña pequeña e infantil que quería jugar con su papá un domingo en la tarde, era la mujer que se arregló pensando en los besos que su novio le daría en el cuello y la sensación de mariposas en su cuerpo cada vez que eso pasaba, la mujer que tenía lencería combinada.

Era verdad lo que le dijo, comenzaron a bajar enseguida, poco a poco las piedras volvían a ser pequeñas y formar un camino, al lado izquierdo quedaba el gran lago negro tal cual como siempre, pero ellos estaban en el otro extremo, como si hubieran cruzado el lago al pasar las grandes piedras, mágico en verdad, pero nada en Hogwarts era sorpresa para ella, se acabó la última piedra y llegaron a un sendero rodeado de las mismas flores amarillas de su ramo, el camino volvió a ser fácil.

Draco sonrió al notar la cara de sorpresa de la chica, estaba emocionado de poder llevarla a ese lugar tan suyo, el regalo de navidad adelantado, su difunto padre le dijo sobre la entrada al pequeño lago durante sus vacaciones antes del quinto año, cuando se lo confesó le contó las travesuras que hacía con sus amigos y los buenos momentos que pasaba ahí, quien diría mortifagos jóvenes divirtiéndose, tiempos antes de tener a un señor tenebroso para seguir.

Él también hizo lo mismo llevó a sus amigas serpientes, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Nott, toda su pandilla junta cruzando la entrada que supuestamente un Malfoy creó muchos años atrás, para esconder un pequeño anexo del lago negro sin sus criaturas submarinas, un espacio verde frondoso donde sentarse, las flores amarillas decorando todo, no era una coicidencia que sean las mismas flores que su madre Narcisa cultivaba en la mansión, su padre nunca le dijo pero por lo sonrojada que se pusieron las mejillas de su madre al escuchar la historia del pequeño lago, supuso que también la llevó para allá.

— Bienvenida al pequeño lago Malfoy.

— ¿ Lago Malfoy?

— Debe tener el apellido de mi familia, se supone que mi bisabuelo lo encontró. — sacó de la mochila un mantel verde grande y lo tendió sobre el césped. Preparando el lugar para sentarse a tener el brunch, como Hermione le enseñó que se llamaba el desayunar tarde para no tener que almorzar después.

— Es parte del colegio, no deberían nombrarlo como si fuera de ustedes. .. — lo ayudó con las cosas de la canasta que sacó de la mochila. — ¿ Estamos esperando a alguien más? — el rubio alzó la ceja sin entender la pregunta mientras sacaba las botellas de los jugos que le pidió a la elfa doméstica que consentía a Hermione que los prepare. — Pregunto por que trajiste comida para todo un pelotón.

— Se llama variedad, quería poder ofrecerte todas las opciones posibles. — sonrió viendo en verdad que era mucha comida pero todo dentro de los gustos de la chica. — Vamos debemos comenzar ahora si queremos terminarnos todo antes de la cena. — se burló y se sentaron juntos a devorar lo que podían. Hermione se decidió por las frutas, avena y su yogurt griego favorito mientras que Draco por tostadas con mermeladas.

— Deberías ponerle algo de esto al yogurt simple que te encanta comer. — dijo alzando un poco de mermelada con su cuchara.

— Me gusta lo simple de mi yogurt, muchas gracias igual por preocuparte. — le sacó la lengua provocando al chico, eran dos pequeños niños jugando con la comida.

Terminaron de comer y se acostaron en el césped al ver el cielo, tomados de las manos, las nubes pasaban una por una y ellos buscaban las formas más absurdas que podían existir, sin pensarlo primero Hermione comenzó a contar su tiempo en Hogwarts, sus amigos, el giratiempo, su lucha contra la libertad de los elfos domésticos, luego fue Draco quien comenzó a contar cosas pero más sobre sus días en el pequeño lago con sus amigos durante el quinto año, Crabbe y Goyle jugando con una bludger , siempre salvajes fue el término que usó al mencionarlos, describió a Pansy cómo su gran mejor amiga y le contó sobre la relación secreta que tenía ella con Blaise Zabinni, y él como " prometido" en cuestión aceptaba sin problemas eso y estaba dispuesto ayudar que estén siempre juntos. También le explicó el lugar exacto donde jugaban quidditch y cartas mágicas explosivas. Al parecer las serpientes si se divertían en sus momentos libres.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que nos quedábamos todo el día encerrados en la mazmorras? — se burló el chico mientras jugaba con los dedos de Hermione.

— No tampoco así, pero suenan tan normales tus historias, que me sorprende.

— Después de todo lo que hemos hablado, creo que los normales éramos nosotros o te recuerdo que en segundo año por andar buscando lo que no debías quedaste petrificada, o en tercero estudiando de más usando un giratiempos, lo cual vuelvo y repito me parece un abuso completo al menor, o en cuarto ayudando a Potter sin cerebro a resolver las cosas del torneo.

— Error en cuarto pasaba más con Viktor en la biblioteca que ayudando a Harry.

— Hermione Granger por favor podrías no nombrar a ese individuo o mencionar sobre su tiempo juntos en la biblioteca.

La actitud celosa del rubio era algo que Hermione disfrutaba internamente, era otra forma de ver que tanto se preocupaba Draco por ella. Como compensación de lo hecho se subió sobre él y lo comenzó a besar, el rubio no desaprovechó la oportunidad para continuar el beso, comenzó acariciando la espalda a través de ese vestido celeste que le encantó desde que la vio usándolo en el profeta, metió sus manos sobre la falda de la chica y por primera vez la acarició piel con piel, primero los glúteos para luego ir subiendo por su espalda. Para tomar el control del beso, Draco trató de sentarse levantando un poco a Hermione logrando dejarla sentada sobre él y así poder usar sus labios en otras partes.

— ¿ Quieres jugo? — Hermione se paró rápidamente al notar la intensidad a lo que esto iba, se sacó el cardigan amarillo por lo acalorada que estaba, por un lado estaba preparada ya se lo venía diciendo pero necesitaba un empujón más para estar completamente segura de subir de nivel de la relación. — Me encanta estar aquí. — dijo mirando hacia el lago tratando también de volver a respirar pausadamente y que su frecuencia cardíaca se normalice.

Draco se paró detrás de ella , no estaba frustrado ni nada por el estilo, sabía que con Hermione las cosas corrían rápido pero eso no significaba que todo debía ser así. Para que la chica note su presencia le dio un beso en el hombro.

— A mi me encantas tú. — la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás y acomodó su mentón sobre el hombro que acababa de besar, para quedar viendo el lago juntos. — Hermione prometo que voy a cuidar de ti siempre.

Y ahí estaba por primera vez en un susurro sobre su oído, una nueva forma de escuchar su nombre que la derretía por dentro, mejor dicho hasta la forma de decirle Granger la derretía si venía con un gesto de cariño, y últimamente Malfoy era todo un romántico. Pero en ese momento cuando dijo su nombre, todo absolutamente todo se sintió tan bien, todo encajaba.

— ¿ Que me dijiste? — no lo preguntó enojada, pero si nerviosa.

— Que voy a cuidar siempre de ti. — repitió el rubio dándose cuenta de su error.

— Me llamaste "Hermione". — le sonrió, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre por parte de él. — Y también hoy me dijiste nena.

— Como dicen las pequeñas serpientes que conocemos no puedo decirte siempre Granger. Pero Si no te gusta el nena o Hermione no lo volveré a decir. — la chica se viró para verlo a la cara.

— Draco me gustan, cualquiera de las formas que quieras llamarme, Granger, nena, Hermione, mi sangre sucia. — ambos se rieron con la última opción, esa tarde además de su primera cita estaban rompiendo la barrera de los nombres. Las enanas de Olivia y Mary estarán felices al escucharlos. — Tú para mi eres Draco, Huron, Rubio, Malfoy.

— Mi hurón por favor, no te olvides del adjetivo propio. — le dio un beso rápido y ambos se rieron. Hermione vio los ojos grises del chico brillando por ella, y su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente rápido, ese momento era el empujón que necesitaba para estar completamente segura.

— Tengo mucho calor. — Draco se quedó petrificado, viendo los alcances sensuales de la chica. La forma como caminó al lago mientras el vestido caía al suelo, todo como en cámara lenta, dejándolo ver la espalda casi desnuda de la chica. — ¿ Vienes conmigo al lago ?

No espero otra invitación, se sacó su ropa rápidamente, quedando solamente en bóxer y se metió junto a ella, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo más a él, para iniciar justo donde quedaron en su otro beso interrumpido, Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione, ahora fresco y con un sabor a agua dulce, mientras la chica cerraba los ojos para sentir todo el placer, Draco se hundió bajo el agua y como un experto nadador aguantó la respiración lo suficiente para acariciarla con su labios desde los pies para ir subiendo poco a poco, Hermione se dejó llevar de los besos y caricias submarinas mientras que el rubio salía por ratos a inflamar sus pulmones, no entendía como pero el agua intensificó cada caricia y cada beso, más cuando comenzó acariciar esa parte tan de ella primero con los dedos luego con la lengua, después como hizo Draco para jugar con sus pechos sensibles y con su clitoris al mismo tiempo no le importaba, en se momento estaba segura que en su vida no sentiría algo así, hasta que sintió más, su cuerpo en un momento explotó y todas las mariposas salieron volando dentro de ella, los gritos de placer de la chica se escuchaban hasta debajo del agua. Cuando al fin Draco salió a la superficie Hermione lo dejó llenar sus pulmones para después besarlo con intensidad.

— Draco Malfoy no se qué o como lo hiciste, pero en este momento estoy completamente segura de algo.

El rubio la miró sorprendido por la forma que la chica detuvo el beso, con miedo de que no quiera más, por que por su lado el recién comenzaba todo lo que estaba dispuesto hacerle. La abrazó más a él, para sentir un poco del calor de la chica entre el frío del agua del lago.

— ¿ De que estás segura Hermione?

— De que Te amo.

— Te amo. — contestó el rubio con las mismas palabras.— y se abrazaron.

Así en tan poco tiempo, Hermione Granger confirmó que Draco cumplió su parte y la enamoró.

Y no solo confirmó que estaba perdidamente enamorada de la serpiente, también supo que era tener orgasmos múltiples, y que el término ver estrellas no estaba bien aplicado en las revistas de mujeres, por que ese día mientras hacían el amor por primera vez, Draco no la hizo ver solamente estrellas, Hermione vio todas las constelaciones juntas.

* * *

Nos leemos  
Nanda


	8. Devorando Londres

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo chapter de esta historia. La verdad que traté de escribir un lemmon, aunque me quedó suave el resultado final me gusta. Espero que a ustedes también. **

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nanda**

— Voy a morir, voy a morir joven. — Harry Potter repetía la frase y se golpeaba la cabeza con la almohada mientras veía a su prometida vestirse frente a él.

— No seas exagerado Harry. Lo que hicimos no es algo nuevo entre nosotros. — Ginny le sacó la lengua disfrutaba molestar a Harry cuando este estaba nervioso. — Te recuerdo que no teníamos ni un mes juntos cuando lo hicimos la primera vez. — Ese encuentro ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría nunca, en los vestidores después de una práctica de quidditch.

— Pero esta es la primera vez que te quedas a dormir aquí. — el error estaba hecho, todo por olvidar prender la alarma. — Solo se que Molly me mirara con desaprobación y tu padre! — se tapó la cara de la vergüenza que sentía por sus futuros suegros. —No puedo ni imaginarme lo que va a decir de mi.

— ?Solo preocupado por mis padres? — sonrió maliciosamente la pelirroja —Hoy es sábado así que Bill y Percy deben estar llegando a desayunar, George y Ron ya bajaron y encontraron sus tazas de café vacías, ¿ dónde esta la pequeña y linda hermanita de esos trogloditas? ¿ Por qué el capuchino muggle no está listo ?.— Ginny se subió a la cama para seguir molestando a su prometido. — Morirás joven pero muy feliz gracias a tu última noche. — le dio un beso para tranquilizarlo, misión que consiguió por parte ya que la tensión en El Niño que vivió aún se sentía en la habitación.

— En verdad presiento que hoy no será un buen día. — se volvió a tapar la cara con la almohada.

— Harry Potter mi familia te ama, mis hermanos mayores te prefieren a ti que al mismo Ron y mi mamá estará encantada de saber que hoy su yerno favorito por fin desayunará. — Ginny lo volvió a besar y se levantó para continuar arreglándose, tenía que literal hacer magia ya que no había nada de ropa suya en la casa de Harry y eso que ya muchas veces ella le había dicho para dejar un poco de ropa ahí, pero él muy respetuoso decía que no, cosa que le molestaba a la pelirroja.

Harry se levantó y se metió al baño para una ducha rápida, en verdad que siempre le preocupó lo que los Weasley pudieran pensar el día que Ginny no llegue a la casa a dormir, y ese día había llegado. Pero la tranquilidad que irradiaba Ginny junto con las palabras desayuno preparado por su prometida lo animaron, su pelirroja estaba extremadamente feliz de estar ahí con él, y si así era verla despertar ya quería comenzar la misma rutina a diario.

— Hoy llega Hermione a sus vacaciones de navidad, si acepta iremos a comer a la madriguera. — salió ya con tema olvidado, soportaria lo que le venga encima solo por tener feliz a Ginny, con un movimiento de varita se vistió, el tiempo era corto por tanto sufri, tenía que ir a la oficina de aurores y aún tenía su desayuno esperando.

— Por favor te lo suplico, si Hermione no quiere no la presiones a ir, no creo que sea fácil sobrellevar estos días medios festivos. — le dio un beso de despedida. — Iré a casa para que mis padres vean que estoy completa y sana antes de la concentración, mañana mi partido es a las cuatro recuerda que dejé las entradas en la mesa de la cocina.

— Prometo no presionar nada. — se acercó con ella a la chimenea, ya era el momento de la despedida. — Tú recuerda que el lunes tenemos una pre cena navideña aquí y que tenemos que hacer el postre.

— Imposible olvidarme, conoceremos al chico de Hermione Granger. — esa era la noticia del momento, al principio a la pelirroja no le pareció que tan rápido haya superado a Ron, pero analizando profundamente con Luna en su salida semanal sobre el tema, la relación Hermione y Ron nunca debió existir, así que en teoría la chica estaba sola desde Krum para poder tener una nueva relación.

Ginny volvió a besarlo antes de meterse a la chimenea y desparecer tras el fuego verde .

Harry se pusó nervioso nuevamente al darse cuenta que en ese preciso momento todos los pelirrojos estaban viendo a Ginny salir por la chimenea con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Tal vez la idea de cenar en la madriguera hoy con Hermione, no era tan buena.

Por el bien de su amiga.

O más bien por su bien.

* * *

Hogwarts estaba viviendo la mejor época del año la gran esperada Navidad. Todos los pasillos decorados con colores de temporada y luces, los alumnos tarareando los mismos villancicos que horas atrás el coro del colegio cantó durante la presentación navideña.

Hoy era el día de regreso a casa para las vacaciones, eso era lo que más emocionaba ese día, eran dos semanas fuera del castillo y de los salones de clases, para poder compartir con la familia. Las risas y gritos de los alumnos llenaban los pasillos de alegría y emoción, ya algunos grupos estaban camino andén, que en exactamente una hora partía a King Cross.

Lo más entretenido de ese día de regreso a casa para un par de serpientes de primer año era poder ver a la gente vestida, con la ropa normal y sin uniforme, como le explicó Mary a Olivia, de esa forma se podía saber si la persona iría a encontrarse con muggles o con magos.

— Absolutamente magos, nadie debería usar esa túnica frente a Muggles si no quieren tener problemas con el ministerio. — se rieron las chicas del comentario de Mary al ver la túnica amarilla de las arpías en una chica de quinto.

— Ahí viene uno que irá directo a donde los muggles . — añadió con voz de sorpresa Olivia.

— Hola niñas, ¿ Por qué me ven de esa forma?

— ¿ Draco Malfoy usando jean? — Olivia se burló conociendo la prenda muggle favorita. — Por cierto ricachón ¿ no pudiste conseguir una chompa menos sotisficada?

— No es chompa, se supone que se llama coat y es de un tal muggle famoso llamado Hugo no se que más. — las niñas volvieron a reírse de él, en verdad que estaba muy elegante vestido , como los modelos de las revistas muggles que Olivia tenía en su baúl.

Draco estaba usando un jean claro, camisa blanca y por fuera un coat de lana negro. Comprar ropa por correo era algo que nunca había hecho, pero la semana pasada cuando prometió acompañar a Hermione a sus trámites y conocer por primera vez Londres muggle, Draco se vio en la necesidad de buscar algo de ropa para la ocasión.

— Soy un Malfoy no puedo andar vestido como sea por las calles de Londres.

— A mi me encanta. — reconocieron enseguida la voz de mujer que llegó, Hermione sorprendió a Draco con un abrazo por atrás y él inmediatamente se giró para darle un beso.

— Buenos días mi Granger. — la escena era de lo más romántica y cursi, después del beso el rubio dejó su frente descansando sobre la frente de la chica, viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras ella volvía abrazarlo por la cintura.

— Mi detector de romance dice que estos dos quieren estar solos. — Mary se burló de la pareja antes de despedirse.

— ¿Nos vemos más tarde? ¿ verdad?.

— Eso no se pregunta, pasaré por ti a las seis, por favor no se muevan de la casa de Mary. — Draco confirmó hora y lugar. Olivia sonrió agradecida, la niña estaba absolutamente feliz , gracias a la intervención del chico podría pasar navidad fuera del colegio, ya que todavía el ministerio no le asignaba una familia mágica, ahora que no tenía a nadie más.

Por ese motivo Draco pidió autorización al ministerio de poder llevar a Olivia a pasar navidad a su casa, alegando primero que era una crueldad no darle una primera navidad mágica en familia a una nueva bruja de la sociedad, pero la parte más importante fue cuando ofreció su familia como opción añadiendo que quedaría muy bien para los registros que una hija de muggles huérfana pase las fiestas con los Malfoy, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ellos.

— Listo papá Malfoy. — Olivia se despidió de los tórtolos con un abrazo. Estaba emocionada por su salida navideña primero conocería a la familia de Mary, luego iría a la casa de Draco a pasar navidad con él y su mamá. Salió corriendo detrás de Mary para encontrarse con sus demás amigos de primero.

— ¿ Te he dicho que te amo cuando sacas tu lado paternal? — preguntó mientras lo besaba, Hermione aún no creía lo que su hurón había conseguido, y si ya se había enamorado de él sin esas acciones, en estos momentos derretirse era poco.

— Puede ser que si, como puede ser que no. — bromeó el rubio acariciando delicadamente el rostro de su leona. — Podrías decirlo de nuevo para asegurarnos que lo has dicho y no me quejo si viene con beso. — no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a besarse.

— Señores Malfoy y Granger. — una voz seria los separó. — Necesito hablar con ustedes dos antes de que se suban al andén. — la mirada de la directora se quedó detenida viendo a Draco Malfoy vestido como muggle. También era una sorpresa para la anciana verlo así, algo que nunca se imaginó en la vida.

— Directora, ¿ algún problema? .

— Problema exactamente no, es más una recomendación. Pero primero para eso tengo que decirles que sus informes del mes de diciembre fueron enviados y admito que con mucha mejoría por ambas partes. — ahora la mirada de la vieja estaba puesta en Hermione, quien últimamente había dejado de faltar a clases, se estaba proponiendo a estudiar y lo más importante estaba comiendo sus tres comidas, la relación con el joven Malfoy le había dado de nuevo brillo, y uno mejor al que tenía antes de la guerra. — Pero admito que hay unos cuantos puntos que tendrán que arreglar en su regreso. Si no me veré en la obligación de informar a ministerio y san Mungo respectivamente.

— ¿ Podemos saber exactamente que cosa va a informar?— ahora fue Hermione la que preguntó, no estaba para nada feliz con la amenaza de la directora.

— Solo dire que no quiero recibir más noticias de usted saliendo muy temprano en la mañana de la sala común de Slytherin o que me digan que está usando la corbata de un color que no le corresponde a su uniforme por los pasillos. — trató de demostrar seriedad en lo que decía, pero recordar al profesor Slunghorn contando la historia le causaba demasiada risa no solo por la forma alarmante que usó su viejo colega, si no también imaginando la escena, Hermione Granger corriendo por la sala común de las serpientes a las cinco de la mañana mientras se abotonaba la blusa del uniforme, cabello alborotado y sin zapatos, mientras Draco Malfoy se reía a carcajadas desde las escaleras.

Para la directora enterarse de lo que se ese par estaba haciendo dentro del colegio no era algo nuevo entre las parejas dentro del castillo, aunque era primera vez en todos sus años que se enteraba de cambios de sala común, en la torre Gryffindor era más fácil controlar eso, pero al mismo tiempo como adulta responsable de ambos chicos en sus situaciones legal y médica respectivamente, no podía permitir que pasen estas irregularidades.

— Les deseo un buen viaje de retorno a casa. — ahora si sonrió para quitar la tensión en la pareja recién descubierta. —Ah Señor Malfoy, gracias nuevamente por todo lo que hizo por lograr el permiso de la señorita Carmichael.

* * *

—¡Hurón como puedes comer más! — Hermione se rió al ver a su rubio llegar a la banca del parque cerca de Grimmauld Place con una bandeja de churros con chocolate. — ¡Te has devorando todo lo muggle comestible que has visto a tu paso!

Hermione se burló de su novio comelón, desde que bajaron del anden tomados de la mano y caminaron por la estación muggle de King Cross con toda la normalidad, Draco tuvo su primer encuentro con algo comestible muggle, su primera Coca Cola, una enlatada directamente de la máquina "como si fuera Magia".

Luego fueron a la oficina de bienes raíces a cobrar el cheque de la renta de los primeros meses, desocuparse del trámite y aún de mañana Hermione se encargó en mostrarle todo lo que era Londres muggle como si fuera una guía turística experta, en el metro directo a la zona del puente de Londres, Draco se compró un paquete de galletas de chocolate famosas de Reino Unido. El rubio aprovechó una parada estratégica para comer su primer pedazo de pizza, luego se subieron a la rueda más famosa de Europa donde se besaron en las alturas con el Buckingham Palace detrás.

Salieron directo a almorzar por petición del chico que supuestamente moría del hambre, así que Draco conoció que era el sushi y aprendió a vivir el término "All You Can Eat". Hermione hasta perdió la cuenta de las veces que su hurón pidió más rollos de cangrejo.

Como final del paseo turístico se subieron en el bus típico de Londres, en el segundo piso para poder ver toda la ciudad, desde temprano una de las compras muggle que hizo Draco Malfoy fue un par de gafas negras para completar su look de modelo muggle como molestaron las enanas de primero, pero la verdad que la encantada era Hermione por estar junto a un hombre tan guapo y sexy.

— Te recuerdo que yo solo quería devorar otra cosa muggle. — le dio un beso con chocolate del churro en sus labios.

Su Granger le había dejado claro desde el andén que su cita del día sería fuera de casa, ya que no se sentía cómoda con llevarlo a casa de Potter.

— Está muy bueno este churro. — Hermione se saboreo el chocolate en su boca, tratando de ignorar que era a ella lo muggle que Draco quería devorar, pero la verdad era que ella también se estaba muriendo por ver al muggle Malfoy solo con ese par de jean puestos.

Lo besó tratando de contener el deseo que le provocaba imaginarse a Draco sacándose lentamente la camisa para que ella, para luego acostarse sin camisa sobre su cama con los jean, pero en vez de ayudar a apaciguar sus pensamientos, el beso lo empeoró todo más las malditas manos de Malfoy, que sabían perfectamente cómo tenían que abrazarla para encenderla más. — Vamos..

— En una hora tengo que ir a ver a Olivia. — nunca se imaginó que estaría negándose después de todo lo que molesto durante el día. Pero eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, y el prometió a las seis estar en casa de Mary.

— Malfoy dije que vamos. — el modo mandona de la excitada Hermione era algo que el rubio no podía manejar. — Una hora es más que suficiente para todo lo que quiero hacer así que vienes conmigo en este momento al maldito cuarto que Harry Potter decoró para mi!. — ordenó Hermione, en verdad que trató no faltar el respeto a la casa su mejor amigo, pero el amor y deseo por Draco era más.

El parque estaba súper cerca, Hermione lo jaló de la mano hasta un grupo de edificios, Draco no se dio cuenta en el momento que una puerta con el número 13 se apareció en frente, al entrar inmediatamente se aparecieron en un cuarto con muebles blancos y pintado con flores rosadas.

El lugar un poco infantil para el gusto de Hermione, pensó el rubio rápidamente. Pero ahora entendía la referencia de la decoración de Potter, él chico aún consideraba a su mejor amiga una niñita, pero ella era toda una mujer que justo en ese momento le arrancaba los botones de la camisa a su novio. Draco comenzó a ayudarla con la ropa de ella y fue sacando poco a poco las prendas de ropa de invierno para dejarla solo con el sujetador. Cuando trató de bajarse el jean, ella lo detuvo, esa parte le correspondía.

El momento llegó, el deseo cumplido de Hermione, dejó de respirar un segundo al ver el torso bien formado del rubio, Draco estaba ahí frente a su cama solo con ese par de jean muggle, con esos músculos que le encantaba acariciar a Hermione y todas esas cicatrices que ya conocía de memoria, volvió a mirarlo con los jean ajustados , que la venía tentando desde que lo vio de espaldas en el pasillo de Hogwarts.

Draco se dio cuenta que era ella la que mandaba ese día, él estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por lo que ella quiera. Así que se acostó en la cama, preparado para todo.

Hermione se subió sobre él, sintiendo inmediatamente el motivo principal por lo que estaba más ajustado el jean. La chica Comenzó a moverse de tal manera que Draco sentía cómo con cada movimiento algo se despertaba cada vez más dentro de él, la beso en el cuello y por las claviculas, hasta que sintió las uñas de Hermione en la espalda, toda una leona jugando con su presa antes de devorarlo, Draco cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, primeros labios sobre labios, y luego Hermione estaba besando todo su cuerpo parte por parte, su cuello, fue bajando con besos el abdomen hasta que llegó al cierre del maldito jean, que en segundos estuvo al fin en el suelo por obra de la fiera. Hermione no vaciló ni un segundo en lo que hacía . Como toda una experta en ese momento lo estaba llevando a otro mundo solo usando la boca.

— Por Merlín. — suplicó el chico cuando al fin recuperó el aliento y volvió a sentir su cuerpo, estaba agitado y completamente encantado de su leona.

— Yo también te amo Malfoy. — el beso era dulce y romántico a la vez, Hermione estaba orgullosa de ella misma, esto era mejor que tener toda su libreta de notas con la mejor calificación, estaba fascinada de tener el poder de llevar a su serpiente al mismo lugar que él la llevaba. A las mismas estrellas.

— Te Amo mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar. — Draco aumentó la intensidad del beso, su cuerpo estaba listo para volver en acción y tenía como único propósito hacer el amor con Hermione Granger.

Tomó su varita he hizo aparecer un bote de chocolate parecido al de los churros. La chica solo se comenzó a reír de la ocurrencia de su serpiente comelona mientras sentía como delicadamente Draco untaba el chocolate, Hermione nunca se imaginó que una acción por un lado cómica la haría sentir tanta expectativa de lo que vendría, y no se equivocó su corazón comenzó a latir a mil al sentir los besos y caricias de Draco recorriendo todos su cuerpo. —Te dije que quería devorarte. Y es Justo lo que haré.

* * *

— Ginny por favor te estoy pidiendo ayuda no que te burles de mi. — entró a la cocina en sumo silencio. — !No sé que hacer!.— susurraba con desesperación Harry por el móvil, en realidad era el peor día de su vida, primero Ginny amaneciendo junto a él, luego Ron en su oficina reclamando lo de la mañana y ahora ya tenía diez minutos escondido en su propia casa, completamente arrepentido de llegar temprano a casa, por su error había escuchado a su mejor amiga disfrutar. — Claro que se que es normal lo que está teniendo, pero no deja de ser extraño, es mi amiga La Niña despeinada que se leyó diez veces la historia del colegio durante el primer año. — Harry se sirvió un vaso de agua, lo tomó de una mientras escuchaba lo que Ginny decía.

— Claro que no voy a decir que llegué, te recuerdo que el plan era conocer al tipo recién el lunes, no dos días antes y justo después de una muy buena sesión de sexo. — se quedó escuchando la línea sonrojado. — Claro que las nuestras también son buenas, pero ese no es el punto...

Harry Potter dejó caer el celular del asombro, como no iba a reconocer esos colores que durante su adolescencia lo fastidiaron tanto, rubio platinado y ese gris en los ojos que en ese momento estaban fijos mirándolo. Draco Malfoy, su enemigo del colegio, ese ex mortífago no mortífago, estaba en su casa, específicamente entrando a la cocina sin zapatos y usando solamente unos jeans claros.

— Mi amor no hay tiempo para que tomes agua, estás atrasado...

Harry abrió más la boca del asombro al ver entras más atrás del chico a su mejor amiga, este día si era el peor para Potter, una sorpresa tras otra. Oficial Hermione Granger ya no era una niña como se lo dijo Ginny por teléfono minutos antes, su mejor amiga estaba usando la camisa de "su amor" después de tener sexo a lo loco, nunca entendería esa manía que también tenía Ginny de usar sus camisetas o camisas para pasar en casa o dormir después de, pero al parecer era algo frecuente, ya que Hermione también hacia lo mismo con la ropa de Malfoy.

Harry se agachó a recoger su celular tenía que moverse para confirmar que el tiempo no estaba detenido, leyó el mensaje que la pelirroja le dejó, justo como notificación en la pantalla de inicio.

_**" Mal momento...no quisiera ser tú hoy! te amo nos vemos mañana en el partido"**_

Sí que Harry Potter estaba en un mal momento, la casa en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los tres había dicho nada, solo se veían fijamente, guerra de miradas.

Hermione se moría de la vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando vio la hora una vez más, eran las seis y media de la tarde, prácticamente dos horas de besos, caricia y más, nunca se imaginó que Iba a perder tanto la noción del tiempo, ahora su mejor amigo estaba ahí juzgando sus decisiones, su novio sufriendo del miedo de lo que un futuro Auror era capaz de hacerle, y lo más importante una niña esperando a su héroe navideño.

— ¿No estás atrasado? — la pregunta fue del dueño de casa hacia el invitado no deseado, ver a su amiga tomada de la mano del rubio le causo miedo, y no quería sentir de nuevo miedo. —¿ Qué esperas para irte? — Harry Potter se quedó viendo al rubio con coraje, sí lo estaba echando de su casa, pero con justa razón, despues de todo lo que ellos había pasado, todas las peleas, duelos, insultos, no podía permitir que ese Slytherin este en su casa, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo volvió a ser más fuerte dentro de él, al ver como Hermione se unió mas al hurón, apretando su mano de la misma forma que ella le hacía a él para tranquilizarlo. Harry pensó la terrible situacion que estaba viviendo, pensó en su amiga, el miedo venció.

— Harry tiene razón. — Hermione habló sin perder la mirada de su amigo. — Lo mejor es que ya te vayas.

— No voy a dejart.. — trató de decirlo en voz baja, pero igual Harry entendió cada palabra y lo interrumpió.

— ¿Perdón? Puedes dejarla, ella estará mejor aquí. — se burló El Niño que vivió. —Qué yo sepa son otros los que usan maleficios imperdonables.

— ¡Harry por favor!— Hermione le alzó la voz tal cual como lo retaba por no estudiar, no iba a permitir que su amigo sea con Draco tan imprudente e hiriente, no iba a permitir palabras imperdonable, mortífago o cualquiera otra que le traiga a Draco recuerdos de esos días. — Estaré bien lo prometo, anda que Olivia te está esperando. — Draco caminó hasta el cuarto de Hermione y en pocos minutos estaba de regreso, ya vestido, fue fácil encontrarse con algo de él en el baul de la chica.

Harry seguía en un estado de shock con todo lo vivido, una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación, primero tener la mala suerte de escuchar los gritos de placer de su amiga como si ella no supiera a la perfección más de seis hechizos silenciadores, recordaba perfectamente como todos los días durante su búsqueda de horrocruxes ella mismo los activaba para esconderse de los carroñeros más veces de la que eran necesarias durante el día.

Luego encontrarse con el idiota de Malfoy.

Y el puñal que fregaba toda su paz interior, su mejor amiga diciéndole "mi amor" con todo lo que eso significaba , más la forma que esta lo miraba, nunca la había visto así. Harry Potter volvió a tener miedo por su mejor amiga, la estabilidad mental de Hermione estaba en juego por una relación que no debía nunca de existir.

Le tocó presenciar la escena de despedida, Malfoy por más muggle que estuviera vestido no lo engañaba, le dio un beso en la mano y susurró algo a Hermione, que Harry no pudo entender, e inmediatamente se despareció frente a sus ojos

— Solo quiero que me digas una sola cosa. — Harry se acercó a su mejor amiga, sin enojo pero con una seriedad que asustó a Hermione. — ¿ Lo amas?

— Más de lo que te imaginas.

— Maldita sea Hermione! ¿Por que él?

— Yo que se porqué, pero amo al hurón, Draco Malfoy es todo.

— ¿ y Qué pasará en Julio?

— ¿ Julio ? — no entendía mucho la pregunta, pero pensar en Draco y el futuro fue reconfortante. — Falta mucho para eso, pero espero que sigamos juntos. — en verdad que deseaba continuar con su rubio, y no solo siete meses, quería una vida. — Estaríamos recién graduados, él podría buscar un trabajo en la rama de pociones y yo en algo con libros o dando clases, quien sabe hasta tal vez no tengas que vivir más conmigo. — se creó un sueño rápido en la cabeza, compartiendo un lugar con el rubio.

Harry confirmó lo que sospechaba, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaría, no sabía el plan del Ministerio, ni el motivo principal de permitir a Malfoy ir al colegio. En ese momento no sabía cuál eran las intenciones del Slytherin, si solo estaba jugando con Hermione fingiendo amor como beneficio para salvarse de lo imposible o si en verdad era una realidad, de lo unico que estaba seguro en ese momento Harry Potter era que su amiga estaba enamorada y aunque fuera amor de verdad igual ese hurón le estaba haciendo daño a su mejor amiga. Cerró los ojos tratando de abtocarlmarse, pero nunca sintió tan fuerte la posibilidad de volver a perder a Hermione, y estaba vez podría ser bpara siempre. Tenía que decirlo. Hermione tenía que saber la verdad.

—Hermione... — la miró a los ojos, tomó sus dos manos para darle fuerza para la noticia que le diría. — Draco Malfoy para finales de junio estará en Azkaban.


	9. Azkaban

**Hola. Espero que estén teniendo buenos días en cuarentena. **

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo**.

* * *

Azkaban.

Una palabra que le daba miedo a cualquiera, una palabra temida, una palabra que le traía recuerdos tan malos a Hermione, Sirius Black y su detención injusta, los dementores y su famoso beso, la posterior traicion al ministerio para unirse a las líneas de Voldemort, la fuga en masa de los mortífagos en 1996, lo que trajo a Bellatrix Lestrange a la sociedad para hacer tantas locuras terribles incluyendo torturarla y asesinando a más de uno.

Hermione recordaba también las palabras de Sirius Black sobre la presión, de como Azkaban acababa con la vida de uno de tal manera que a veces los prisioneros preferían morir que seguir encerrados.

Obviamente Azkaban no era un lugar que quería recordar, por más que ahora sean los aurores los encargados, la prision mágica siempre sería una isla de destrucción.

Cuantos minutos se perdió Hermione por sus ideas y malos recuerdos no lo sabía, pero frente a ella aún tenía a su mejor amigo esperándola.

— Harry... dime por favor que es mentira lo que dices. — Hermione se frotó los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza su amigo le confirmaba que no mentía. —Necesito saber todo.

Rápidamente el chico la actualizó de los detalles del juicio de Draco Malfoy, ella estaba ingresada cuando se publicaron las fotos y noticias por eso nunca se enteró lo que el mundo mágico estaba viviendo.

De los veinte y cuatro magos actuales que pertenecían al Wizengamot, once votaron en contra de Draco Malfoy, solo cuatro estuvieron a favor por que se libere ya que como refirió uno de ellos el muchacho no tenía la culpa de los problemas oscuros del padre. Para los restantes la decisión era difícil, la edad del mortífago más joven que estaba siendo juzgado les recordaba a sus propios hijos o sobrinos, pero en ese momento no estaba decidido nada, les darían una semana para volver a votar y finalmente definir el destino del hijo de Lucius.

Una semana fue el tiempo dictado, hasta que el mismo Ministro Shacklebolt intervino, con un discurso de nuevas oportunidades, explicando de muy buena manera que el tiempo aproximado por los delitos del joven Malfoy era de diez a quince años lo que significaba que a su salida debía ser alguien que beneficie el mundo mágico, por lo que propuso mandar a Malfoy a que cumpla el último año de preparación en Hogwarts, y así darle a todo el Wizengamot un año completo para pensar el voto.

Harry observó a su amiga atentamente esperando que le pregunte algo, o tal vez esperaba alguna opinión típica de Hermione Granger, pero ahí estaba la chica, sentada en silencio, pensando, no lloraba pero la conocía para saber que estaba preocupada y consternada.

— Hasta mañana. — se despidió la chica después de minutos eternos.

Hermione fue a su cuarto, la historia le había dado algo de esperanza, los votos podrían cambiar, Draco era otra persona, los informes del colegio lo decían, ella mismo lo testificaba y podía ir hablar el día del juicio, pero sabía lo cerrado que eran los viejos del Wizengamot, salvar a Draco de Azkaban era difícil, pero no imposible.

Pero nuevas dudas llegaron a su cabeza, ¿ Draco quería ser salvado?, ¿ Por qué nunca le contó nada sobre su juicio?.

Se metió a la bañare llena de agua tibia y dejó ahogar su cansancio, el día fue agotador, mental y físicamente estaba acabada, comenzando con el viaje en tren, recorrer Londres, el buen sexo con Draco, llorar hasta agotar las lágrimas y al final lo más estresante y preocupante, pensar en cómo lograr sacar al rubio de esta.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en el agua, pero por el ruido del abrir y cerrar de la puerta del cuarto podía calcular un aproximado,Harry la estaba chequeando periódicamente, pero en el momento que esté se atrevió abrir la puerta del baño para obviamente confirmar que ella estuviera viva, Hermione supo que era hora de salir del agua ya fría.

Dentro del cuarto, Harry le había dejado pizza , comenzó a comer sin decir nada de nada y continuó así cuando su mejor amigo entró y se sentó en el suelo para comer pizza con ella, esa era la cena de bienvenida a casa, pizza de queso en silencio.

Hermione lloró de nuevo, era una mezcla de sentimientos vivos.

Draco, Azkaban y sobre todo ver al gran Harry Potter acompañandola durante todo este tiempo, cuidando de ella sin regañarla, lo extraño era que no estaba enojada del que chico crea que podría hacer algo contra su vida, era una verdad médica el que trataba de matarse una vez podía intentarlo nuevamente, pero ella no lanzaría su tratamiento a la borda con ideas absurdas de suicidio, su cabeza solo tenía espacio para una cosa: Su felicidad y para eso tenía que Salvar a Draco Malfoy de Azkaban.

* * *

Harry se sentó en la cama de su amiga y estuvo ahí con ella hasta verla dormir profundamente, la situación era difícil, y no tenía ni la menor idea que hacer por ella, para hacerla sentir mejor.

Bajó y se sirvió un whisky muggle, tenía que tratar de relajarse, pensar un poco mejor las cosas. Se tomó el primero rápidamente, esta noche recién empezaba.

— ¿ Qué haces aquí ? — Harry alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rubio en su sala. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, ni como el tipo entró su casa.

— ¿Hermione?

— Dormida en su cuarto. — Draco suspiró de alivio al escuchar. Harry se fijó en los ojos del chico, estaban igual de rojos que los de su amiga por llorar. — ¿ Qué haces aquí? — volvió a preguntar con seriedad.

— Potter, amo a Hermione, la amo con mi vida, te juro que nunca le haré daño, déjame estar cerca, no puedo perderla.

— Tarde Malfoy ya le estás haciendo daño. — Harry estaba enojado, no podía creer el cinismo con el que Malfoy venía a decir que amaba a su amiga, con que cara presentarse a decir esas cosas, después de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero la intriga lo mataba, necesitaba escuchar si era verdad todo eso del amor. — ¿ Por qué si sabías a donde acabarás, dejaste que se enamore de ti?

— Es imposible no abrirle la puerta al amor cuando llega. — El rubio se sentó en el mueble de la sala de Harry Potter, como si fuera bienvenido. — Fue tan rápido, un día comenzamos hablar y al siguiente día yo no podía dejar pensar en ella. — sonrió recordando los primeros días cuando se sentaban en cada rincón a leer. — No fue fácil al inicio bueno nunca es fácil iniciar algo , pero Te juro Potter que ir a Azkaban nunca estuvo en mis planes por mi madre, obviamente que ahora tengo otro motivo importante para permanecer fuera de las rejas, tengo a Granger.

— ¿ Como pretendes escaparte de eso?.

— El nuevo ministro Shacklebolt me dio la oportunidad del siglo al regalarme un año, obvio que desde el inicio me propuse hacer las cosas mejor por mi madre, ser un alumno ejemplar, portarme bien, no es algo difícil si te aíslas del mundo, cama clases comida aislarme cama, hasta que llego Hermione a modificar mi ciclo. Admito que al inicio me conformaba con la idea que si lograba por lo menos que un viejo cambie su voto, para mi sería una victoria aunque igual vaya directo a Azkaban. Pero desde que estoy con Hermione quiero cambiar todos los votos. No quiero ir a Azkaban. No puedo ir a Azkaban, no voy dejarla sola.

— Si tu plan de buen comportamiento no funciona las cosas pueden complicarse mucho para ella, su vida corre peligro, Hermione es vulnerable.

— Lo sé Potter, absolutamente todo, se lo que paso entre ustedes, se lo que se hizo y también se que tú tienes miedo de perderla, pero te aseguro que ella no piensa ya así, Hermione es diferente, somos diferentes. Juntos nos hacemos mejores.

— No se de que diferencia hablas. Está noche fue tan igual a las noches que la veía llorar por sus padres, sus largas estancias en el baño, lágrimas incontables en la almohada, exactamente igual. — Harry se sentó junto al rubio, una locura completa ambos compartiendo una conversación sin insultos. — Malfoy no quiero que le pase nada malo a Hermione, así que tendrás que hacer todo lo posible para que los votos cambien a tu favor.

— Mañana en la mañana tengo una reunión en el Ministerio con Shacklebolt para hablar de mis últimos informes y actualizarme sobre la opinión del tribunal en la última reunión que tuvieron. — Harry lo miro con sorpresa, todo eso sonaba muy real y planificado. — No te preocupes Potter tengo gente de mi lado, saldré de esta por ella.

— Espero, por que si vas a Azkaban y a Hermione le pasa algo, te juro que eres hombre muerto tras las rejas.

— Es Justo. — Harry Potter lo había sentenciado a morir, y como auror que era sabía que tenía cómo matarlo dentro de Azkaban sin que nadie se entere. — Ya que aclaramos esto, ¿puedo ir a verla?

— Está Dormida.

— Potter por favor prometo no levantarla, pero deja que me quede con ella esta noche, siempre que se queda dormida llorando tiene pesadillas. — Malfoy sintió los ojos verdes de Potter fulminarlo con la mirada pero no le dio miedo. — Se supone que tu la conoces más que yo. Deberías saberlo.

El Comentario mató a Harry, claro que conocía a su mejor amiga, sabía lo de las pesadillas, él mismo fue quien le hizo notar a Hermione que las tenía mientras buscaban horror, pero al mismo tiempo aceptar era igual a permitir que su enemigo de la infancia entre más en su casa, area aceptar que esté con su prácticamente hermana. Aún Harry no entendía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su mejor amiga para estar con alguien como el Slytherin, pero entrar en más polémica no podía, ya era tarde y ellos estaban juntos, pero descubrió esta noche, Draco Malfoy era la respuesta a su pregunta de más temprano sobre qué podía hacer para hacer sentir mejor a Hermione, en ese momento era permitir que el hurón esté con ella, pero eso no era lo único que tendría que hacer por su amiga, después de las fiestas hablaría con el ministro sobre Malfoy y averiguar quiénes votaron en el juicio, especialmente los que aún estaban en duda durante la última votación. Tenía que ayudar a Draco Malfoy a no ir a Azkaban

— Ya sabes dónde está.

El pasillo era oscuro, no sabía cuánto tiempo venía corriendo por ahí, cada segundo que pasaba y ella sentía como el frío la invadía, lo único que quería era escapar, salir de ese horrible lugar.

Había una luz al final del pasillo, Hermione corrió más rápido creyendo que al llegar al final se terminaría la sensación de miedo, pero al llegar fue mucho peor, en lugar habían celdas, muchas en realidad, que la rodeaban, se fijó en dos celdas que estaban juntas compartiendo el mismo bloque, algo extraño sintió al ver fijamente a esas celdas, una fuerza la empujó hacia la primera, justo ahí su mayor miedo se burlaba de ella, Bellatrix Lestrange riendo a carcajadas, señalando a Hermione con su dedo largo y sucio, estaba más pálida de lo normal pero la locura estaba intacta, se reía de ella de la misma forma que lo hizo al torturarla, su brazo le dolió, un dolor que quemaba primero solo en el antebrazo, luego poco a poco subía por todo su cuerpo, las risas de esa mujer la provocaban la sensación de la imperdonable que más odiaba, el cruciatus estaba vivo en su cuerpo.

— Mira a lado asquerosa sangre sucia.

La misma fuerza que la empujó a la primera celda la llevó a la segunda, en el primer momento no pudo ver nada, pero poco a poco la oscuridad iba aclarando, y la sombra del fondo tomaba forma y color, notó un tono rubio platinado, por más empolvado que estuviera seguía brillando de la

Misma manera, la sombra tenía unos ojos grises profundos que mostraban tristeza, en un primer momento pensó que estaba viendo a Lucius Malfoy, pero no era así, el corazón se le partió en la mitad al reconocer a su Draco, encerrado tras las rejas, prisionero en una celda junto a la loca de su tía, aguantando día y noche de esas risas nauseosas. Draco volvió a verla fijamente, pero esta vez su mirada inspiraba coraje, odio y dolor, por una extraña razón la veía a ella con asco, la misma

Manera que Bellatrix.

— Malfoy.. — le habló pero este no contestó y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, inmediatamente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, esa misma risa loca y desquiciada, él también se burlaba de ella, su cuerpo volvió arder pero más fuerte, ese no era su hurón, ese no era su Malfoy. Azkaban lo convirtió en un ser diferente, y ella tenía que rescatarlo.

* * *

— Te voy a sacar de Azkaban, te voy a sacar de Azkaban, te voy a sacar de Azkaban. — los gritos comenzaron en el mundo real, Draco suspiró y la abrazó más a él. Este era el momento que estaba esperando, el final de la pesadilla. Aunque era primera vez que el rubio era el protagonista en esa cabeza.

La primera y única vez que estuvo con Hermione después de una pesadilla fue cuando la chica se durmió llorando ya que al siguiente día era el cumpleaños de su madre. Esa noche Hermione le confesó la deducción de Harry, que siempre que se dormía llorando tenía pesadillas, aunque también le contó que durante sus días en San Mungo las tenía a diario sin necesidad de llorar.

— Te voy a sacar...— Hermione repitió en susurro.

— No tendrás que sacarme, por que no voy a ir a ningún lado.

— ¿ Draco ? — Hermione abrió los ojos para reconocer muchas cosas a su alrededor que tranquilizaban, pero lo primero que quería ver era los ojos grises que tanto admiraba, esa era la mirada que le daba paz y la haría olvidar la horrible imagen de su cabeza. — ¡Eres tú!— no pudo evitar abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro.

— Obvio que soy yo Granger. — le limpió las lágrimas dulcemente. — Y no pienso moverme de tu lado, nunca nunca nunca.

— Fue horrible. Estabas encerrado junto a la loca de tu tía. Pero eras otro, estabas loco igual a ella. — conto rápidamente, la estrategia de Harry siempre servía, tenía que contar lo que soñó para así darse cuenta lo absurdo que era.

— Esa mujer no existe, no tienes que recordar a esa loca. — le acarició el rostro y limpió las nuevas lágrimas. — Siento mucho que alguien de mi familia te atormente en sueños todavía.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no aparecía.

— La próxima vez que la bruja esa esté en tus sueños, dile que su adorado sobrino es un traidor a la sangre pura y que estoy demasiado feliz contigo, claro que si no quieres censura puedes también decirle lo magnífico que es hacer el amor conmigo, relátale nuestra primera vez en el lugar secreto de los Malfoy, o como en sus adoradas mazmorras te he hecho gritar de pasión con múltiples orgasmos, y tú sabes que no exagero. — sonrió coquetamente, era una realidad el buen sexo que tenían, eran piezas perfectas en todo sentido.

— Eres un idiota Malfoy. — se rió, que fácil que era para Draco convertir sus lágrimas y miedos en risas, era su don especial.

— Soy tu idiota recuérdalo. — se aguantó el deseo de besarla , por la promesa que hizo antes de entrar al cuarto, promesa que quería cumplir para no perder la entrada a la casa Potter y la confianza, algo le decía que Cara rayada estaba muy cerca confirmando que se cumpla su requisito. — Aunque algo de tu sueño es cierto, yo si estoy muy loco pero de amor por ti. —con un movimiento de varita trajo un vaso de agua para que la chica beba.

— Gracias por el agua.

— Tu amigo Potter no tiene jugo de calabaza, pesimo anfitrión, sabía que venías hoy y fue incapaz de esperarte con las cosas que más te gustan.

— Harry compra cosas Muggles, lo que significa que el jugo de manzana sería la mejor alternativa. — se tomó lo que quedaba de líquido del vaso. — Pero el agua está bien.

— Listo manzana. — dijo acordándose que si vio cartones con frutas de tipo muggle,pero nunca se imaginó que a Hermione le gustaban esos, lo qué en verdad era una brutalidad de su parte ya que su novia era hija de muggles y conoció muchos jugos antes del de calabaza. — Me tienes que enseñar todas esas alternativas muggles de tu vida para no andar culpando a tu amigo. — le dio un beso en la mano. —El error fue completamente mío y tampoco le pregunte a cara rajada, tengo que admitir que después que aceptó que me quede contigo , las cosas se pusieron tensas con tantas reglas, creo que hasta estuvo a un punto de arrepentirse, lanzarme algún hechizo para aturdirme y evitar que entre aquí.

— ¿ Harry? ¿ Dejó que te quedes?

— Increíble pero cierto, y aunque lo creas o no antes conversamos en la sala civilizadamente, ninguno sacó su varita o insultó.

— Wow, eso si es una Buena noticia después de... — se quedó viendo una vez más la imagen de ese Malfoy, el que no se burlaba de ella, de su rubio favorito. — Draco no vas a ir a Azkaban. — afirmó y su chico le sonrió por la seguridad que demostraba. Ese tema aún no estaba resuelto, pero estaba dando lo mejor de sí.

— Obvio que no iré, no voy a permitir que me separen de ti. — le acarició el rostro. — Pero No quiero que te preocupes por eso en este momento, es de madrugada y debes descansar. — se acomodó en la cama con Hermione abrazada a él, la cama era pequeña pero podía acostumbrarse a dormir así de juntos. — Buenas noches mi Granger. — le dio un beso en la frente, esperando que Potter no entre con la varita a botarlo de ahí.

— Espera espera tienes que decirme, que paso con Olivia y tú madre.

— Amor a primera vista, es oficial mi mamá moría por una hija, le tenía arreglado un cuarto con todo lo necesario, se conocieron y la conexión fue inmediata, diez minutos hablando y riéndose de mí principalmente fueron suficiente para que mi madre le pida que le diga Cissa y no señora Malfoy. — Draco sonrió con el recuerdo de su madre riendo a carcajadas por lo relatos de Olivia, nunca se imaginó que la gran señora Malfoy tomaría tan bien tener de invitada a una pequeña hija de muggle. — La enana estaba feliz. Y yo también al ver que se sentía en casa, lo que más me emocionó fue ver a mi madre, tan agradecida, amorosa, se nota que está superando esos días y olvidando todo el mal rato también que vivimos.

— No creo que me pida a mi que le diga Cissa. — Ese encuentro con la señora Malfoy, le preocupaba a Hermione desde que comenzó su relación con Draco.

— Tienes razón, difícil que te pida eso ya que eres la mujer que extorsiona a su bebé. — se burló el rubio, pero esta era una risa llena de cariño y amor. — Por ejemplo si supiera todo lo que me hiciste hoy. Que mal Hermione Granger.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! No hice nada que tu no quieras o que no me lo hayas hecho primero, así que no te hagas el santo. — ambos volvieron a reír hasta que Hermione bostezó.

— Oh Oh ! yo conozco ese bostezo a la perfección, ya es hora de dormir. — volvió a besarla en la frente como medida de protección para cumplir con Potter. — Buenas noches mi Granger.

— Buenas noches mi hurón. — Hermione lo besó románticamente, Draco no tuvo más fuerza de voluntad y continuó el beso con miedo que el Gryffindor entre a echarlo de su casa. — Te amo Draco Malfoy.

— Yo te amo más.

Harry entró a su cuarto, la noche había sido muy larga para él, pero al fin estaba en paz, escuchar a su amiga reír y tranquila era un alivio para su alma, aunque para eso haya tenido que invadir la privacidad de Hermione, usando el nuevo modelo de orejas expansibles, regalo de George. Escuchó todo lo que hablaron, y todo lo que se besaron, estuvo a punto de entrar y petrificar al rubio cuando escuchó los besos, pero el mismo Malfoy se encargó de no abusar.

Su celular sonó, la pelirroja de su prometida toda la noche estuvo esperando, él muchas veces le escribió que se vaya a descansar que tenía un partido importante, pero ella se negó, era lógico que la chica se moría por saber en que quedó toda la historia de Hermione y Draco Malfoy.

— ¿ _Y_ ?

— Si se levantó gritando. — Harry conocía esos gritos desde hace mucho. Pero la forma como Malfoy tomó la situación era sorprendente, hizo que la pesadilla pareciera graciosa, conseguío hacer reír a Hermione tan rápido, que era sorprendente.

— _Mi amor eso sabíamos a la perfección que pasaría, mi pregunta va dirigida a ¿ que paso con Hermione?. ¿ Le reclamó o no a Malfoy lo de Azkaban?_

— cero reclamo, cero peleas. Lo único que puedo decir es que Hermione Granger está enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Y que el idiota sabe cómo tranquilizarla. — Aún no podía creer como el Slytherin manejó la situación de la pesadilla, ademas de escuchar a Hermione tan cómoda con él.

— _Lunes, Tengo que ver yo misma a ese hurón con Hermione. — _esa cena pre navideña no se cancelaría por su parte.

— No le digas así por favor, el concepto cambió drásticamente por culpa de Hermione. — se quedó en silencio escuchando la otra línea. — le dice " mi hurón". — Ginny comenzó a reírse de Harry por el tono de asco que estaba usando.

— No puedo creer que escuchaste todo. — Y Harry tampoco, múltiples orgasmos, mazmorras, Torre de astronomía, quería olvidar.

— Yo tampoco. — se sacó el reloj y vio que eran las tres de la mañana. —Amor!! Ya anda a dormir por favor. — le pidió en súplica. — Mañana tienes que volar y jugar como nunca en la vida, o si no tú compañeras me van a matar por mantenerte despierta en la noche.

— Prometido!

* * *

Gracias por los reviews.


	10. Lovegood

**Gracias por los reviews. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nanda**

La mansión Malfoy era otro de los lugares que habían cambiado para mejorar después de la guerra. Narcisa Malfoy redecoró cada esquina, cada espacio del lugar, todo lo que le recordara su casa usada como cuartel general de mortifagos y guarida de Voldemort.

Hermione era la tercera vez durante las vacaciones que iba a la mansión, y aún estaba sorprendida por todos los cambios, todavía recordaba cómo era el vestíbulo de entrada, pobremente iluminado con una alfombra oscura y retratos de magos de la familia, ahora la habitación tenía luz propia, las ventanas abiertas dejaban pasar los rayos de sol, la alfombra oscura desapareció del lugar y sus suelos ahora brillaba por el porcelanato bien pulido, no quedaba ningún retrato en el lugar.

Y ni que hablar del salón, habitación donde Bellatrix Lastrange torturó a Hermione durante la guerra, todo era nuevo, las lámparas fueron cambiadas, los muebles ahora tapizados de un color verde esmeralda que le daba un toque muy Slytherin, la chimenea blanca y sobre ella fotos de Draco, una por cada año de su vida.

La primera vez que entró al nuevo decorado salón, Hermione dedicó minutos en estudiar cada foto de su rubio, ya tenía sus favoritas, el bebé riendo con un año de edad abrazando un peluche de dragón, el pequeño niño de tres comiendo budín de calabaza con toda la cara embarrada, y su otra favorita Draco de unos cinco años subido en una escoba infantil, esa la eligió por que le encantó ver la cara y sonrisa de alegría del pequeño, aunque ella nunca dejaría a un niño subir a una escoba, por más infantil y con protección que esté usando.

Pero sin lugar a duda el lugar favorito de Hermione dentro de la nueva mansión Malfoy, era una sala de estar entre los jardines, estar sentada rodeada de orquídeas, flores exóticas y de colores brillantes, recubrían las paredes hechas de troncos y un tipo de arbusto moldeable, en realidad una decoración algo muggle para los Malfoy, quien diría que la gran familia de sangre puras, estarían aceptando tantas cosas en su vida.

Los días de las vacaciones después de la noche de Azkaban, comenzaron sin ninguna otra novedad para la suerte la pareja.

El domingo Draco amaneció en Grimmauld place, decidido a desparecer apenas le sea posible, pero Harry Potter sorprendió con desayuno servido para tres.

Lunes, la anhelada cena pre navideña, fue un éxito en todo sentido, Ginny Weasley desde un inicio se comportó decentemente con el Slytherin, Hermione estaba feliz de ver cómo sus amigos estaban aceptando su situación con su hurón.

Martes, vísperas de Navidad en la Madriguera, las cosas habían cambiado esta vez para todos los invitados, los Weasley recibieron a la Hermione de toda la vida, a la habladora y risueña, la que refutaba todo lo que no le parecía. Una vez más los tres amigos se sentaron a tomar cerveza de mantequilla en el porche, a conversar de la vida, Ron se enteró lo de Malfoy, no tomó la noticia para nada bien pero se comportó y prometió que durante esa semana hablaría con él. Luego la noticia se pudo hacer general y la madriguera explotó de comentarios, en su mayoría de preocupación, pero Hermione les pidió a todos un voto de confianza en su decisión. Molly Weasley cerró la conversación ese día invitando a Draco Malfoy a la madriguera, por que ella personalmente tenía que agradecerle que Hermione Granger estuviera al fin con ellos.

Miércoles de Navidad, al fin Hermione conoció a la elegante Narcissa Malfoy, y el encuentro fue mejor que lo esperaba, obviamente la mujer no le pidió que le diga Cissa al final, pero se comportó amablemente, sonrió, dio temas de conversación y la mejor parte para Hermione se despidió abrazándola y pidiéndole disculpas por el daño que le hizo ella y su familia.

Jueves, fue el turno del mundo mágico, Draco llevó a Olivia a comprar unas cosas para el colegio al callejón y se encontraron con Hermione, tal cual lo planearon, Draco iría a su reunión en el Ministerio, Hermione a su cita con su psicólogo en San Mungo, le comprarían una lechuza a Olivia para que pueda mandarse cartas con Narcissa. Caminaron tomados de la mano por todo el lugar atrayendo miradas de asombro. Pero a ellos no les importaba nada, estaban felices juntos. Se encontraron con Harry y Ron, antes de ir a la reunión que Molly Weasley preparó en la Madriguera.

Y ahí estaban los tórtolos como siempre los molestaban las niñas de Slytherin, con la misma posición de lectura que usaban en la torre de Astronomía. Hermione sentada en la esquina de la banca y Draco Malfoy recostado sobre las piernas de ella, escuchando atentamente lo que Hermione leía, rodeados de las orquídeas del jardín Malfoy.

— Me encanta estar así. — el chico se levantó de su comodidad y le dio un beso a su novia. — Deberíamos hacerlo siempre.

— Te recuerdo que siempre hacemos esto en Hogwarts. — Hermione se rió de la ocurrencia, sentarse y leer juntos era la actividad favorita de los dos incluyendo los Besos de vez en cuando.

—Entonces... — acarició el rostro de su chica, Y se acercó con sus labios al oído y le susurró. — Mi Hermione nunca deberíamos dejar de hacerlo. — las manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de la chica, mientras sus labios paseaba por cuello y clavícula. — ¿ Mejor ? — la pregunta fue en doble sentido.

— Mucho mucho mejor. — ahora fue ella quien lo besó, rodeando con su brazos el cuello y acomodándose encima de él, inmediatamente provocando que las manos del rubio acaricien sus muslos y el trasero perfecto

Aún Draco no entendía por qué la chica sentía la obligación de ir en vestido a la mansión, como ya se lo dijo a él le gustaba con cualquier tipo de ropa , uniforme, jeans muggles, túnicas, lo que sea y obviamente también la encantaba sin ropa, pero el uso de vestidos en su casa era algo que a ella se le metió en la cabeza y bueno él tampoco iba a oponerse.

— Bueno bueno... — escucharon una voz , y se separaron completamente, justo antes de que Draco logre soltar el sujetador de la chica, oficial ya no estaban solos en la mansión, y peor aún no estaban solos en el jardín. — ¿ Qué se siente ser famosos?. — Olivia se sentó en la banca frente a ellos con una revista en la mano y la sonrisa pícara de satisfacción por haber separado a la pareja de tórtolos, en realidad le encantaba fastidiar a Draco. Hermione se acomodo el vestido rápidamente.

— Pequeña demonio. — se quejó el rubio al reconocer lo feliz que estaba La Niña por lo que hizo, era una serpiente perfecta la pequeña hija de muggle . — ¡estábamos ocupados!

— Agradece que fui yo y no tu mamá la que los encontró en media acción en el jardín que tanto a ella le gusta. — le sacó la lengua disfrutando el momento.

— Ya tranquilos los dos. — Hermione interrumpió la pelea riéndose, la actitud de ya como una pelea de hermanos y le encantaba ver a su hurón compartir así con alguien. — Olivia ¿qué tal te fue?.

— Normal, nadie todavía quiere aceptarme, al parecer el que esté en Slytherin y sea huérfana, son factores de riesgo para convertirme en una bruja oscura y no se que tonterías más. — se burló un poco del miedo de muchos. Lo que no sabía Olivia era que Narcissa Malfoy se empeñó en acompañarla, ya que ella personalmente quería solicitar ser la tutora legal de La Niña, Draco y Hermione conocían el plan, pero decidieron no decir nada ya que era posible que el ministerio no acepte la propuesta, por ser los Malfoy familia de ex mortífagos. — Por cierto Hermione, Cissa quiere saber si te vas a quedar a cenar hoy.

— No me quedaré, dile igual que muchas gracias. — contestó mientras tomaba la revista que trajo Olivia.

Eran famosos tal cual lo dijo, en toda la revista hablaban de ellos dos, con fotos incluidas, pero no solo las del callejón Diagon, el artículo tenía también fotos dentro de Hogwarts, al parecer alguien estaba esperando que se haga público para dar la premisa con la información desde el colegio. Esto si era un abuso a la privacidad.

— Me encanta esa foto. — Olivia señaló una donde sea veía a Draco observando a la chica, quien sonreía dulcemente. Una foto perfecta. — Como se diría entre muggles, quédate con alguien que te mire como Draco Malfoy mira a Hermione Granger. — las dos chicas se rieron por la broma muggle.

En verdad que estaba hermosa para tenerla entre sus libros. Plasmaba todo el amor que se tenían, y solo con un mirar y sonreír se podía sentir todo.

— Voy a escribirle a la revista esta que nos manden una copia de la foto, como regalo de agradecimiento por el aumento de las ventas esta semana. — leyó el comentario debajo de la foto:

_" ¿ Lo que se ve es amor? ¿ Será posible eso entre los dos?. "_

Claro que era amor y del bueno. Se viró para ver a su rubio, que aún estaba con cara de pensativo, en otro mundo.

—¿ No te parece una buena idea?.

— Espera espera espera. — Draco al fin hablo después de su tiempo fuera.— ¿ Cómo es eso que no te vas a quedar a cenar ?

— En verdad no te entiendo Malfoy, son tema de cotilleo y lo único que te preocupa es que Hermione no se quede más tiempo contigo. — Olivia se levantó riéndose, reconocía los momentos de enojo del rubio y la mirada inquisidora de Hermione, obviamente sabía que Granger ganaría. Pero era el momento de dejar a la pareja para que hablen. — Nos vemos.

— Granger. No ignores mi pregunta. — reclamó el rubio al notar que la chica volvió su atención a la revista.

— Cena en casa de Luna. — se levantó de la banca enojada. Odiaba a Draco con esa actitud. — La peor parte es que si te lo dije Malfoy.

— Sí..— se paró enojado tras ella. — Me contaste que Lovegood haría una cena, no que tú si ibas a ir. — alzó más la voz.

— ¿ Y Por qué yo no iría ?— lo desafió con el mismo tono de voz. — Luna es mi amiga, me invitó a su casa y voy a ir, fin de la discusión. — la determinación en responder, fue lo que más le asustó a Draco, cuando Hermione quería se podía enojar más que Ginny Weasley.

— No quiero que vayas. Además Novio gana a amiga. — Draco bajó el tono, al fin dándose cuenta que no estaban yendo a ninguna parte discutiendo, le tomó la mano y la atrajo a él. — Lo siento por alzar la voz.

— Draco Malfoy no me gusta cuando te comportas tan posesivo. — se cruzó de brazos, no iba a caer tan fácilmente en los brazos del rubio.— Voy a ir a donde Luna igual, hagas lo que hagas. punto final.

— Por favor Hermione... — Draco le acarició el rostro, estaba nervioso. — No vayas... — y ahí con esa súplica la chica se dio cuenta que algo más pasaba.

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

— Lovegood me odia, tengo miedo que te hable mal o te cuente lo que le hice, y cambies tu opinión sobre mi.

— Draco Malfoy escúchame bien. — con sus manos agarró la cara de su rubio como a un niño chiquito para hacerle entender las cosas claro. — Yo te amo y puedes estar seguro que absolutamente nada que me digan de ti cambiará lo que siento por ti.

— Use una imperdonable en ella. — confesó con vergüenza. Sabía que no tenía que dar detalles, el le hizo lo mismo a Lovegood que Bellatrix Lestrange a Hermione, fue un crucius de bienvenida a la mansión, obviamente que la idea fue de su tía y tuvo que hacerlo obligado, ya que cuando le dieron la orden automáticamente un desgraciado apunto a Narcissa. Pero sea lo que sea que paso ese día, Draco nunca se perdonaría eso. Luna no era su amiga, peor compañera, la chica estaba un año menos, pero quien no conocía a la lunática de Hogwarts, siempre recordaba como se burló de ella en el gran comedor cuando la vio con el disfraz del león, y le gritaba loca cuando caminaba perdida por los pasillos, pero era una chica, una chica que fue injustamente fue torturada por él. — Te das cuenta Hermione, no es cualquier cosa, por más obligado que estaba, yo lo hice. Yo torturé a tu amiga. — los ojos grises de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Draco se que tuviste que hacer muchas cosas de las que no estas orgulloso, pero confía en mi. — le acarició el rostro dulcemente, si era grave lo del crucius a Luna, pero ella sabía que toda la vida oscura de su hurón era una gran mentira, además confiaba en Luna, y estaba viviendo el cambio del hurón. — No se que clase de imperius me lanzaste para tenerme tan boba. — trató de bromear con una imperdonable pero no consiguió hacerlo reír, el chico se puso más pálido de lo que normalmente era.

— !Granger! No digas esas cosas que pueden creer que es verdad.

— Lo siento por la mala broma, el punto es que te amo con todo tu pasado y defectos. — alzó la manga de la camisa y acarició la marca tenebrosa. — Si Luna llega a decir algo malo de ti, prometo darme la vuelta, ir al punto de aparición más cercano y regresar aquí a tu lado para terminar lo que empezamos hace un rato. — le gustaba acariciarle la marca, era una forma de también decirle que no le interesaba que la tuviera.

— No te merezco, eres tan perfecta. — le dio un beso romántico, estar con ella siempre le daba paz y tranquilidad.

—No otra vez de el tema de que no me mereces. — le sonrió a su rubio preferido, ya ese tema estaba pasado. — Ahora necesito que me digas que me amas. Yo ya te lo he dicho muchísimo hoy y tu. — le hizo la seña del número cero con los dedos.

— Hermione Granger, decirte que te amo es poco a lo que en verdad siento. — se abrazaron por un largo tiempo, para luego caminar cogidos de las manos hacia la mansión. — ¿ Tienes tiempo para ir a ver algo a mi habitación?

— No. — se rió sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones del hurón. — Mejor acompáñame a despedirme de tu mamá y de Olivia, que si no me voy ahora se de lo que eres capaz para dejarme aquí eternamente.

— Solo dime algo ¿ Funcionaría ? — alzó la ceja coquetamente, Hermione lo conocía tan bien hasta para saber sus oscuros planes.

— Obvio que si. — le sacó la lengua y reconoció a las dos mujeres en el vestíbulo tomando té, bueno en realidad si podía tomar un poco del té favorito de Narcissa Malfoy antes de ir a la Madriguera a encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

* * *

La casa de Luna, estaba tal como lo recordaba Hermione, una torre cilíndrica en medios de los árboles, con un jardín acorde a los Lovegood.

A la cena estuvieron invitados no solo ella, también Harry, Ron, Ginny, hasta Neville llegó actuando con toda la normalidad del caso, después de tener una pequeña relación con Luna que no funciono, quedaron como buenos amigos que eran, una historia muy parecida a la de Ron con ella.

Ahora ambos estaban saliendo con personas nuevas, aunque a Luna le estaba yendo mejor, ya que Rolf también estaba esa noche en la reunión. Como contaron ambos se conocieron durante su entramiento de magizoologistas, y al parecer al chico no le importaba presumir su línea famosa con nadie, pero Hermione había leído todos sus libros y más durante Hogwarts, para saber que los Scamander eran una sola familia, así que Rolf obviamente era el nieto del reconocido autor de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, y estaba siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo en cuestión magizoologista.

Hermione entró a la cocina con los platos sucios, dispuesta a lavarlos como una forma de agradecimiento a la invitación, pero al mismo tiempo para no recibir las miradas que Luna Lovegood le hacía cada minuto.

— Hermione, ¿ porqué tan callada?. — la voz de su amiga la asustó, al parecer había llegado el momento de hablar.

— ¿ Yo callada? — trató de desviar la conversación. —Pero Luna yo si he hablado.

— Tu sabes a qué me refiero, te conozco por ejemplo aquella vez solo con verte entrar al baño después de una de tus clases, te seguí por que sabía lo que te pasaba. — Hermione sonrió, claro que se acordaba ese día, ella llorando por culpa de Ron y Luna ahí apoyándola. — No se si sepas, cada vez días que vengo de los viajes de preparación, salimos con Ginny a comer, o tomar algo, en cada salida siempre pregunto por ti, y no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando me dijo que estabas saliendo con alguien y que estabas feliz regresando a ser tú . — la voz sincera de la chica de Ravenclaw la estaba destruyendo por dentro. — Pero yo no estoy viendo ese cambio y estoy preocupada. ¿ Hice algo malo? — la pregunta llegó.

— No tú no hiciste nada malo. — Luna siempre tan Luna, diciendo las cosas directas. — Soy yo la que está mal, la realidad es que según yo te estoy evitando. — evitando a alguien en su propia casa, una ridiculez completa por parte de Hermione, que su valentía de León la botó muy lejos.

— ¿ Evitándome? ¿ Por qué ?

— Sabes con quien estoy, ¿verdad?

— Claro que si lo se. — estaba calmada al contestar y eso tranquilizó algo a Hermione. —Estás con Draco Malfoy, Ginny me lo contó después de Navidad además saliste en la revista de la competencia con él. Eres noticia Hermione Granger.

— Bueno. Se lo que te hizo, después que te secuestraron los mortífagos. Lo siento mucho. Entiendo si no quieres ser amiga Mía por estar con él, y me apena perder tu amistad, pero no puedo dejarlo, por que Draco es una parte de mi que ni yo misma conocía que me faltaba.

— Hermione, una de las personas a quien tengo que agradecer mi vida, es a Draco Malfoy, claro que Dobby es el primero en la lista y ustedes después que son los que me sacaron de esa celda, pero Malfoy también ayudo, él nos llevaba comida a escondidas, las veces que comimos fue gracias a él, una vez quise hasta gritarle gracias. — los ojos de Luna de llenaron de lágrimas obviamente recordando sus días en la celda. — Me dio noticias de mi papá, pero fue de una forma tan graciosa como lo hizo, llegó a cambiar de turno y riéndose le dijo al otro mortífago que el dueño del Quibbler se salvó con las justas y que mala suerte para ellos que siga con vida y bien. Y también cuando comenzó hacer frío, fue el quien nos llevó las colchas con las que nos arropamos.

— ¿ Malfoy hizo todo eso? ¿ Estás segura?

— Muy segura de lo que estoy diciendo, no estoy loca Hermione. Malfoy podía estar con la capucha esa y usando la máscara, pero era él, siempre supe que era él, Ollivanders también lo sabía, dijo que era fácil reconocer a cada mortífago por sus varitas.

Hermione no podía creerlo, su corazón saltaba de emoción, su Draco Malfoy estuvo presente desde el inicio de todo, muy dentro de él aún durante esos días sabía lo que era lo correcto, aunque estaba en el bando malo hacía cosas buenas. Por eso también no delató a Harry frente a su tía, por eso se marchó durante la batalla. Draco Malfoy siempre fue el Draco Malfoy del que ella estaba enamorada.

— ¡Luna! ¡Muchas gracias!. — le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga águila.

— Hey ustedes dos. — el reclamo de la pelirroja llegó por la puerta. — Me dejaron abandonada con los chicos allí afuera. Ya tienen mucho tiempo aquí limpiando las cosas.— Ginny entró a la cocina para encontrarse con la escena.

Hermione llorando y riendo, una mezcla sentimientos, Luna sonreía por ser la encargada de ese desborde de felicidad.

— No se de que me perdí. — Ginny estaba confundida pero le causaba gracia lo que estaba pasando, y al mismo tiempo melancolía. Era como cuando estaban en Hogwarts reunidas conversando solo entre chicas.

— Hermione ama a Draco Malfoy. — Luna le contestó simplemente.

— Obvio que lo ama, viste las fotos de la revista, son una pareja hermosa, la del siglo._ "Mortífago y Heroína de Guerra, un amor prohibido pero perfecto." _— citó las palabras de la revista y las chicas volvieron a reírse. — Hasta mi mamá hoy me dijo,que tienes carita de enamorada.

— Chicas chicas, tengo que írme.

— Hermione por favor no provoques a Harry, si te vas ahora ya te imaginarás las cosas que dirán con Ron sobre Malfoy. Neville también opinara. Y no nos conviene que ahora ellos se alineen en contra de él, tú sabes lo que estamos consiguiendo para ayudarlo.

— Ginny... — le suplicó. — Es por lo mismo que necesito ir. Tengo que hablar con él. Es muy importante.

— Escúchame Hermione, espera un poquito más, además hoy dormirás en la Madriguera. — acentuó la palabra "dormirás", obviamente eso no haría hoy por el tono que estaba usando su amiga, la pelirroja tenía un plan. — Ron se va a ir a Grimmauld Place. Apenas nos aparezcamos en mi casa podrás irte a la de él. Mis padres no se enterarán de nada y de Ron mañana me encargo yo.

— Tiene razón Ginny. Es mejor acabar esto como si nada pasara, Rolf está feliz de al fin conocerlos. — Luna agregó y Hermione asintió aceptando al fin.

Ponerse encontra de un plan de la Weasley era peligroso. Y tampoco estaba bien hacer un desplante a Luna.

Luna vio la hora ya iban hacer las diez de la noche, su cena se había extendido demasido pero por más que quería que Hermione se vaya a ver a su chico, tenían que terminar esta reunión con toda la normalidad.

— Entonces postre, conversaciones cortas, yo bostezo como señal de cansancio, nos despedimos de Luna y Rolf, los chicos se van, nosotras nos aparecemos en la Madriguera y tú directo a la mansión del ricachón que tienes de novio. — Ginny recapituló el plan. — No no no , un pequeño cambio antes que te vayas, te voy a dar algo que me compre por error,pero creo que si es de tu talla. — sonrió pícaramente. —Presiento que esta noche el hurón Malfoy no dormirá.

La habitación de Draco, era lo único de la mansión que Narcissa Malfoy no cambio cuando se dedicó a la remodelación. Como le explico a su hijo, el lugar no le recordaba nada del tiempo de Voldemort, hasta todo lo contrario durante los días que Draco estaba en Hogwarts era ese cuarto, con las escobas arrimadas y la snitch dorada colgando desde el techo, lo que le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba a Narcissa, pensar en la dulzura y la niñez de su hijo, ver los libros acomodados por colores, no por Autor como era lo normal, aún recordaba el día que el pequeño Draco de doce años se empeñó en ordenarlos así. El póster de la final del torneo de quidditch, un banderín de Slytherin. Todo tal cual el Draco Malfoy antes de la marca tenebrosa.

Hasta Hermione se burló del decorado infantil del cuarto del rubio, diciendo que por lo menos el de ella fue elegido por otra persona, pero ese era por él mismo.

Draco se estiró en su cama, era casi medianoche y no podía dormir estaba angustiado y nervioso, en realidad desde que Hermione se fue por la chimenea a la casa Weasley comenzaron sus miedos, su madre trató de tranquilizarlo con su comida favorita y Olivia se portó decentemente con él desde que se quedó solo, por la cara que seguramente Draco tenía lo más lógico para ellas era pensar que la pareja había discutido, aunque la realidad era que sí discutieron pero al final lo único que tenía al rubio así de preocupado era lo que podría pasar en la casa de Luna Lovegood.

Se levantó de su cama y tomó el libro muggle de Hermione, se pondría a leer eso hasta que el sueño llegue. Se volvió arropar y acomodar las almohadas para poder leer .

— Nos quedamos en la página 150. — Hermione se rió y se acercó a su rubio. Estuvo escondida esperando que se acomode.

— ¿ Hermione ? ¿ Qué haces aquí ? ¿ Lovegood dijo algo? — Draco se sentó en su cama dejando un espacio para que la recién llegada lo haga también.

— Luna me dijo muchísimo hoy — se lanzó a besarlo. — Gracias por siempre ser tu.

— Aunque me encanta que me beses y que estés aquí, admito que en este momento estoy muy muy confundido.

— Draco tenemos dos testigos más a tu favor y lo más importante es hablarán sobre ti durante tu tiempo de mortífago. — Draco volvió a verla confundido, como era posible que vaya a una cena entre amigos y regresé con ese tipo de noticia. Además eso era imposible, él hizo muchísimas cosas que estuvieron mal durante sus días en poder de Voldemort, como le dijeron en su primer juicio, amenazando o no a muerte a su madre él hubiera podido actuar de otra manera.— ¡¡Amor!!! — el grito que uso Hermione fue para quitarle el pesimismo. — Tú alimentabas a los prisioneros de la mansión Malfoy y estabas pendiente de ellos.

— ¿ Qué ? ¿ Cómo? — obviamente la mirada de sorpresa del rubio era única, siempre pensó que estaba escondiéndose bien, así que él era culpable de darles comida y unas cuantas mantas, no solo a Lovegood y Ollivanders, antes de ellos tuvieron otros prisioneros, incluyendo una familia muggle antes de ser asesinados como espectáculo de una fiesta que organizó Bellatrix para Voldemort.

— Luna no se como lo supo, el señor Ollivanders por tu varita. — explicó rápidamente la chica. — El punto es que todavía no le pedí el favor . Pero Luna aceptará. Lo sé. Y Ollivanders ama a Harry , no le podrá decir que no, además no es ninguna mentira, tú lo hiciste. Tu Draco Malfoy hiciste eso y quien sabe que más por los demás! Y bajo las propias narices de Voldemort. — Draco alzo la ceja por lo que escuchó comenzó a reírse, de que nariz de Voldemort estaba hablando.

— Ya te diste cuenta de tu pequeño error entre toda tu felicidad. — preguntó entre risa al darse cuenta que su chica captó por que se estaba burlando de ella.

— Ay mi hurón claro que me di cuenta, el punto de todo esto es que tenemos algo que no tuviste en tu primer juicio,testigos que cuenten tu historia durante la guerra. — le tomó la mano dando fuerza, ella estaba confiada con todo esto. — Yo no podré ser uno por nuestra relación. Pero Harry está dispuesto a testificar de nuevo la historia de tu madre escondiendo que estaba vivo ante Voldemort solo por saber de ti, esta vez tu juicio será diferente, tienes apoyo, tendrás defensa.

— No quiero entusiasmarme mucho, pero suena bien todo. — medio sonrió, en realidad que Azkaban se alejaba cada vez más, ahora tenía esperanzas y todo eso por Hermione Granger. — Gracias por no hacerme caso e igual ir a tu cena con Lovegood. — le besó dulcemente la mano. — Ahora te acompaño a la chimenea, no quiero ver a Potter de nuevo enojado diciendo que te secuestro y que le quito tiempo de hermanos y todas las tonterías que dice cuando está celoso. — trató de levantarse pero algo no lo dejó moverse. — Granger ¿ por qué estoy inmovilizado en mi propia cama? — la chica sonrió coquetamente, en realidad el error de Ginny quedó perfecto en ella. Un juego de lencería con encaje rojo, muy sensual para el gusto de ella, pero como le dijo la pelirroja, "A tu hurón le encantara" y añadió algunas ideas.

— Te tengo otra sorpresa. — Poco a poco fue sacándose el vestido, cuando se fijó en la dilatación de pupilas de los ojos grises de su chico, confirmó las palabras dichas por su amiga, estaba fascinado viéndola.

Y era la primera vez que se ponía algo de ese tipo, era la primera vez que se arreglaba sabiendo a lo que iba. En Hogwarts las veces en el dormitorio de Draco, en la torre de astronomía, o hasta su primera vez en el pequeño lago habían sido situaciones rápidas, románticas pero nada preparado. Esta noche era diferente.

Al quedarse solo con su prenda nueva, continuó con el plan, ahora era el turno de provocar al rubio, se acercó lo suficiente para que él la sienta pero sin tocarla. Mientras que ella mismo comenzaba a tocarse tal cual Draco lo hacía.

— Nena... — pudo articular como súplica, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba desesperado por soltarse y ser él quien estuviera acariciando a su leona, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba cada segundo de lo que veía. — Por favor...— pidió una vez más, la chica sonrió de satisfacción y se sentó encima del rubio, tal cual como estaban en el jardín durante la tarde.

— Hay que terminar lo que comenzamos. — automáticamente Draco pudo moverse y comenzó acariciarla.

— Y comenzar de nuevo las veces que sea necesario.

Esta noche iba a ser larga pero para nunca olvidar. Y también la mañana siguiente quedaría en la memoria de todos,con la llegada de los enojados Harry Potter y Ron Weasley a la mansión, seguida de una risueña Ginny Weasley, que por más que intentó no pudo calmar al par de celosos que Hermione Granger tenía como guardaespaldas.


	11. Monólogo Malfoy

_**Un capítulo nuevo.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Nanda.**_

— Señor Malfoy, que bueno encontrarlo, necesito hablar con usted.

— Directora estoy atrasado para la clase de runas antiguas, ¿no puede ser después?

— No me diga que al fin le tiene cariño a la asignatura. — lo miro por debajo de sus lentes tantos años tratando con pre adultos que conocía perfectamente cuando mentían, además que este no era el camino correcto para el salón de dicha materia. — La señorita Granger entenderá cuando no llegue, es importante Potter llamará y pidió estrictamente hablar solo con usted.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Potter al llamado, durante Enero y Febrero, se comunicaban con Potter por lo menos una vez a la semana, para actualizar los datos sobre su próximo juicio, pero siempre las reuniones eran con Hermione, está era la primera vez que lo llamaba solo a él y eso le daba una sensación negativa a Draco, ¿ que tendría que decirle Potter solo a él?.

— La contraseña de mi oficina es la misma de siempre y por favor apague el fuego después de hablar con el señor Potter.

— Directora yo también quiero pedirle un favor. — la mujer lo vio dudosa. — No le diga nada a Hermione, si usted justifica mi ausencia afuera de la sala de Gryffindor, va a sospechar. — conocía a su chica y las revoluciones que su cabeza podía llegar al momento de pensar, y obviamente que McGonagall le diga algo sobre él, era suficiente para que sepa que algo no estaba bien.

— No se preocupe, ahora vaya que en diez minutos se conectará a la línea flu.

Entró a la oficina con tiempo suficiente para poder servirse un vaso de agua y recuperar un poco el aliento por la corrida y la ansiedad de prevenir un encuentro no programado con Hermione, si es que ella se adelantaba a buscarlo.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea y sacó las notas escritas con la caligrafía perfecta de Granger, con los últimos datos e información de las últimas reuniones sobre su juicio.

Del lado derecho, los nombres de los testigos, muchos más de lo que se imaginó que tendría en algún momento. Todos dispuestos hablar por él y su cambio.

Garrick Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Molly Weasley, Neville Longbottom.

Nombres fuertes y queridos por la comunidad mágica pero al mismo tiempo el nombre de quien fue su padre, Lucius Malfoy, le quitaba créditos.

Al parecer además de toda la línea oscura que perseguía y adoraba su gran padre, el comportamiento con las personas dentro del Ministerio daba mucho que hablar, y algunos de los integrantes del Wizagamont recordaban su mala actitud como compañero de trabajo. Según Potter, el mismo ministro estaba trabajando indirectamente con ellos, explicando que no siempre los padres son el ejemplo a seguir de sus hijos, como también muchas veces los hijos no hacían las cosas como los padres esperan.

Usando ejemplos como el de Barty Crouch un gran integrante del Ministerio, se hablaba tal vez de que sería el siguiente Ministro, y su Hijo Barty Crouch Junior, un mortífago entregado completamente a Voldemort.

Otro ejemplo con el que estaba explicando la no relaciónes no intimas entre padre-hijo y que no todo era heredado, era mencionando a Sirius Black y como pudo salirse de toda la línea de su familia, siendo él un gran integrante del bando de los buenos durante la primera guerra. Claro muchos aún creían que Sirius Black era el traidor de los Potter y asesino de Peter Pettigrew, así que no era el mejor ejemplo para usarse por más que el mismo Ministro cuente toda la historia de la rata de los Weasley tomando café.

Pero lo más importante, Draco esta vez hablaría de él mismo, de su infancia y su crianza, daría su propia y verdadera opinión sobre Lucius Malfoy y de todo lo que le enseñó. Y confesaría quien es la única persona que lo cuido en esta vida.

Lucius Malfoy como padre siempre estuvo pendiente que su hijo tenga lo mejor, pero no era lo mismo darle todo lo material, a darle amor.

Por eso el único motor en la vida de Draco era su madre. Narcissa siempre fue ejemplo de amor, de entrega completa a su hijo, obviamente también cumplía sus caprichos materiales, pero era ella quien siempre fue madre y padre para él.

Desde muy pequeño se dio cuenta que su mamá no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas que su padre decía o hacía. Poco a poco Draco fue creciendo y se dio cuenta que ella por más Black, siempre se portó de manera neutral en la ideología de la pureza de la sangre, aunque por estar casada con Lucius y ser hija descendiente de los Black, tenía que aparentar un poco más de lo que quisiera su inclinación, pero ella mismo le contó que lloró cuando encerraron a su primo Sirius y que nunca creyó que fuera un asesino.

Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer la discusión que tuvieron sus padres durante su segundo año. Palabras como " pusiste en peligro a todos los niños" " si le pasa algo a Draco". Lucius Malfoy fue el culpable de que todo Hogwarts viviera con miedo durante su segundo año y eso Draco nunca lo olvidaría, ni tampoco el abrazo de su madre pidiéndole que no regrese a Hogwarts después de navidad, pero era culpa de su padre que la cámara de los secretos este abierta, así que su misión era conseguir cerrarla antes que más alumnos se. pongan en peligro. Sin importar si eran sangres sucias. Esto solo lo supo su mejor amiga, Parkinson.

También recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que su tía Bellatrix llegó a la mansión Malfoy después de escaparse de Azkaban, era justo navidad, él no conocía a la mujer ni en fotos, pero cuando vio la expresión de su madre, supo lo aterrada que estaba, Narcissa sabía que con la llegada de su hermana a la mansión traería muchas cosas en su mayoría negativas. Esa noche La señora Malfoy durmió con su hijo y le prometió que haría de todo para protegerlo.

Después de la guerra le confesó también que moría de ganas de encontrarse con su hermana Andromeda y abrazarla, de pedirle perdón por lo que hicieron sus padres y sintió mucha pena al enterarse de la muerte de la hija de esta y que un niño con sangre Black estaba huérfano en el mundo.

Narcissa siempre fue siempre el verdadero ejemplo a seguir de Draco, vivir en la oscuridad sabiendo muy profundamente que era lo verdadero correcto. Y eso fue siempre. Así que contar como dentro de su crianza hubieron destellos de luz gracias a Narcissa, daba la esperanza, todas esas historias eran puntos positivos para que los viejos del Wizengamot crean que él era una persona digna de ser libre.

Pero los viejos estaban cerrados como lo comento Potter en la última reunión.

De los veinticuatro integrantes, los cuatro que votaron a favor seguían según Potter y el mismo ministro con la misma decisión, de los once que votaron que no, ya Arthur Weasley, quien entró ayudar sólo por petición de su esposa , consiguió que su gran amigo Diggory , el padre del sofi to Cedric, cambie su voto.

Así que ya tenían cinco votos a favor, diez en contra, y según Kingsley Shacklebolt ya también tenía cuatro de los once indecisos. Que daba un pobre número nueve sobre veinticuatro. Nueve votos a favor en dos meses, ya sólo quedaban cinco meses para nuevo juicio. Los cinco indecisos eran clave, y obviamente de los que continuaban en contra, alguno podía cambiar de opinión al momento de la hora con todos los relatos de los testigos, más el año perfecto en Hogwarts que estaba viviendo.

— ¡¡Maldito hurón!! — un grito desde la chimenea lo despertó de sus cálculos matemáticos. — Ya hemos perdido dos minutos por culpa tuya pensando en no sé que . — Harry Potter estaba molesto quejón, bueno siempre lo trataba así al rubio, pero lo quejón aumentaba cuando estaba celoso, Harry Potter aun no aceptaba por completo la relación de su mejor amiga.

— Hola también para ti y no te preocupes Harry. — usó el nombre de pila para fastidiarlo. — Hoy no desperté junto a Granger. — se mofó al puro estilo Malfoy.

— Eres un completo idiota, Hermione en verdad está ciega.

— ¿ Idiota yo? Pero si solo te estoy contando algo, así cambias tu actitud molestosa celosa y podemos iniciar esto.— ahora solo quería saber sobre su juicio y por que Potter lo citaba solo a él, eran al momento su única preocupación.

— No se en que estoy pensando ayudándote.— La frase que rondaba la cabeza de Harry constantemente. — Sigo creyendo que Hermione estuviera mucho mejor sin ti.

— Por favor Potter, no actives tu lado de " Weasley celoso" que en verdad no estoy de buen genio para andar soportando berrinches. Ahora dime que es tan importante para reunirme solo a mi y durante horario de clases.

— ¿ Conoces a William Marchbanks?

— ¿ Qué? — EL slytherin no entendía a qué lado iba esta reunión. — La única Marchbanks que conozco es a Griselda, uno de mis votos a favor del Wizengamot.

— Era un voto a favor. — acentuó el "era". — Elphias Doge me fue a visitar anoche, se complicaron las cosas por culpa del sobrino nieto de Griselda, un medimago joven recientemente despedido de San Mungo, un tal William Marchbanks. — Hasta ahora la información no encajaba para nada en su historial. — Parece que el tipo te tiene un cariño especial, le contó a su tía que es culpa tuya que esté afuera de su verdadera vocación y no se que más. — Malfoy abrió los ojos como plato, ya no tenía nueve votos, ahora eran ocho. — La peor parte Malfoy. Es que Griselda está hablando con los miembros, por eso buscó a Doge, está tratando de cambiar tus votos a favor y te hace ver como el malo de todo esto. — La peor parte llegó, ahora eran ocho o tal vez menos votos por culpa de un William de mierda que ni conocía.

Aunque con el insulto comenzó a recordar algo.

— Potter, ya se quien es ese tal William. — si ya estaba furioso desde el día que por primera vez supo de ese individuo, ahora lo odiaba más, y su no fuera por Hermione lo buscaría para lanzarle una maldición no imperdonable y cumpliría gustoso su condena en Azkaban con solo saber que le hizo daño al tipo. — Es el maldito medimago que estaba obsesionado con Hermione, cuando comenzamos a salir me enteré que cada semana ella escribía una carta a un psicólogo de San Mungo, ese maldito le recomendaba que no esté con nadie, que no era bueno que se involucre sentimentalmente y no me acuerdo cuantas mierdas más.

— No era un mal consejo. Sabiendo la condición de Hermione. Cuando me enteré de que existía alguien en la vida de ella, ya era tarde para aconsejar eso.

— Según Hermione ambos se enteraron el mismo día, te escribió sobre mi en una carta después de tu compromiso, a este dichoso medimago también le escribió ese día.

— Bueno bueno, digamos que se metió de más, pero no entiendo. ¿Qué hiciste tú para sacarlo de su verdadera vocación?.

— Potter te contaré todo, pero no puedes decirle nada a Hermione, me mata.

— Ja! ¿ Malfoy le tienes miedo?— se burló del rubio.

— De la misma forma que tú y Weasley lo tienen cuando está enojada, la diferencia que yo puedo tratar de usar mis encantos para calmarla. Y cuando hablo de encanto también incluye lo físico. — sonrió victorioso.

— Continua con la historia, qué fue lo que hiciste. Además de estar celoso del medimago de Hermione.

— Hermione recibió una carta durante un desayuno, la cual no leyó y solo guardó en su mochila. Me quede con la intriga de quien era, aunque sospechaba que era del tal William, ya habíamos hablado del tema y ella aceptó que si la carta no era oficial de San Mungo con sello y remitente, ella no contestaría de regreso. La cosa que mientras dormía saqué la carta de la mochila.

— ¡Le Robaste mientras dormía!

— Haré como que no escuche eso, Obviamente estaba preocupado por ella, estas entendiendo la magnitud del tema de salud, pero no está para nada bien que ningún médico te escriba personalmente o que se involucre a nivel de escribirte "mi Hermione". Tal vez tuviste suerte de no ir a ninguno, pero yo si fui a psicólogos antes y después de la guerra. Ninguno de ellos se metió en mi vida o en mis decisiones. Así que ese William no estaba siendo ético en su trabajo. Y yo tenía que leer lo que le estaba escribiendo, para protegerla. — aclaró al ver cómo los ojos se encendían con chispas en el mismo fuego del coraje al enterarse de cómo revisó las cosas de Hermione sin permiso.

Draco recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. Hermione se durmió en el sofá De la Torre de astronomía.

—En la dichosa carta, sin membrete de San Mungo, sin sello de medimago, sin nada oficial, este hombrecito le pedía que recapacite que no tire todo su tratamiento a la borda, que ningún hombre la iba a entender cómo él lo hacía y le confesaba que estaba enamorada de ella, que él era el único que podía ayudarla a no recaer. Y en verdad Potter no quiero acordarme que más porquerías escribió. Solo sé que esa misma tarde, vine hablar con la directora, le conté todo acerca de las cartas semanales y tan personales. Y se sorprendió hasta más que yo.

El recuerdo de la directora enojada, buscando los informes del hospital, para confirmar los nombres de los contactos entre el Hospital y Hermione. La mujer estaba indignada, y como no estarlo era la responsable si algo pasaba. Draco se fijó en Potter al fin callado, expectante a escuchar en qué terminaba todo eso, continuó contando.

— Potter el único informe que San Mungo pedía era por medio del tratante directamente con Mcgonagall, el mismo medimago le había explicado que no tendrían contacto directo con Hermione, para que esté tiempo en Hogwarts ella no lo sienta como tratamiento. Que el plan era que normalice su vida sin psicólogos de por medio. Como parte de su superación y desvinculación a ellos.

— ¡¡Estaba dañando el tratamiento de Hermione!! — al fin recapacitó el moreno, y el rubio sintió un peso menos.

— No solo eso, cuando McGonagall se involucró en el caso, le pidió todas las cartas de San Mungo a Hermione, mintiéndole que era para realizar un informe general, ahi leímos como el desgraciando le mandaba "recomendaciones" para que continúe aislada, que si no se sentía cómoda hablando que no lo haga, que no confíe en nadie. Todo lo contrario a lo que se suponía que debía. — A Draco se le llenaron los ojos a pensar de nuevo en toda esa mierda de William. — Hermione estaba buscando la paz y tranquilidad que William le recomendó el día que me encontró, si para ella eso no hubiera sido suficiente, pudo haber recaído estando sola, o nunca salir de su depresión por completo. Potter por los consejos del tal William hubiéramos perdido a Hermione.

— ¡Maldito! — El coraje de Harry se reflejaba en el fuego de la chimenea.

— Mcgonagall se encargó de hablar con San Mungo y Hermione nunca más recibió una carta del tipo, supongo que el hospital o el mismo colegio están impidiendo que el idiota se acerque a ella. Y en diciembre que tuvo su reunión con su medimago, tampoco comentó nada.

— Supongo que la tía abuela no sabe toda esta historia.

— Es lo más seguro Potter, y él tipo lo hace por que ya sabe que soy yo quien está con Hermione. Mandándome a Azkaban tiene cómo acercarse de nuevo y ya sin Hogwarts.

— Malfoy necesito hablar con McGonagall, hay que resolver esto de alguna forma.

— Ya está viniendo atrás mío. — la voz sorprendió a los dos chicos. —Hay que conseguir mis cartas de regreso para usarlas de evidencia, y también ver si hablan con San Mungo para que le informe a la familia Marchbanks el motivo verdadero de la desvinculación de William en el programa. Ya que lo más seguro que para no perjudicarlo tanto lo sacaron sin mucho escándalo.

— Nena... estás aquí. — Draco trago grueso, y se viró para encontrarse con Hermione Granger, estaba furiosa.

— ¡ Nada de Nena! estoy molesta muy molesta, revisar mis cosas sin mi permiso, actuar a mis espaldas, hacer que boten a alguien de su trabajo, estoy muy decepcionada de ti en este momento.

— Hermione..

— Harry tu tampoco digas nada, que si pudiera te golpeara la cabeza por no invitarme a la reunión. — le arrancó las notas a Draco. — Estas notas son mías. Este tema de conversación también es de mi interés. — recalcó sin bajar el tono de voz. — Si tanto miedo tienes en que trate de matarme de nuevo a lo que encierren al idiota que tengo como novio, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es invitarme a todas las reuniones pendejas para también poder ayudar a que eso no pase.

— Señorita Granger.

— Profesora. — con la misma furia dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada. — ¿ Es difícil decir la verdad cuando se llega a una edad tan adulta? — Hermione estaba que no iba a dejar pasar nada. — Pregunto ya que hace unos muy pocos minutos, tuvo el descaro de decir que no había visto a Malfoy por ningún lado y mire que linda casualidad, lo encontré sentado en la butaca de su oficina, usando su chimenea.— la explosión de Hermione Granger estaba tocando a todos, trato de buscar un Segundo de tranquilidad, respiró profundo pero no ayudó, estaba enojada histérica, tenía una lista de motivos que la sacaron de si mismo, la mentira de McGonagall, descubrir que se estaban reuniendo sin ella, enterarse que había una campaña en contra de Draco para desacreditarlo, toda la historia puerca loca de William y recién saber por que fue que desapareció el medimago, pero lo que más le dolía era la falta de confianza por parte de su supuesto novio, esperaba de él mucho más, desde el inicio si le pedía la carta ella se la hubiera dado, pero el rubio buscó lo más fácil, esperar un momento en que ella no se de cuenta para tomarla entre sus cosas como si fuera un vulgar ladrón.

Odiaba a William por usarla, odiaba a Harry por apartarla de lo que era importante en su vida, odiaba a Mcgonagall y sus múltiples mentiras, odiaba a Malfoy por meterse y se odiaba ella misma por no saber que hacer para salvarlo de esto.

— Me largo. Espero que el final de la reunión siga siendo fructífera sin mi. — con todo el sarcasmo posible se dirigió al trío de mentirosos. Y salió corriendo del lugar fue del lugar.

— Potter. — Draco se paro enseguida de la butaca, tenía que ir tras ella.

— Alcanzala y Suerte. — Harry no estaba en posición de negarse que rubio vaya tras ella, esa serpiente era su única salvación en ese momento.

— Yo me quedo con la directora arreglando tema San Mungo.

* * *

Llegó a la torre de Gryffindor más rápido de lo que creyó, al entrar las hermanas Patil estaban conversando en la sala común, estaban atrasadas a clases, pero por lo menos eran del grupo que asistía.

— Si alguna vez me tuvieron algún grado de consideración, por favor no digan que me vieron. — les pidió rápidamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que se soltaron en el momento que ella cerró la puerta de su cuarto en la torre.

Ocho votos, tal vez mucho menos por el coraje de una tía abuela que sentía frustrado el sueño de querido, conocía a ese tipo de mujer, ella mismo tuvo una tía abuela solterona que daba su vida por su papá y por Hermione.

Volvió a explotar pero esta vez por dentro, no podía pensar, la única forma de exponer a William de lo que le hizo era declarar su estado suicida de meses atrás, pero ese detalle lo más seguro que pasó desapercibido en la reunión Potter-Malfoy.

O por lo menos esa verdad era la única salvación con Griselda, por qué ningún otro seguimiento psicológico sería tan importante como un post intento, además que al usar las cartas de William y ella como evidencia, lo leería todo, y probablemente todo el Wizengamot lo haría también.

Estaban contra la espada y la pared, Draco adentro de Azkaban o ella expuesta ante el mundo mágico con la verdad.

" Tus propias mentiras en cualquier momento te pueden atrapar"

Frase dicha siempre por su mamá, que aplicaba muy bien en la situación, la mentira de su estado clínico estaba tendiendo en un hilo. Hermione se abrazó más a la almohada recordando a su madre y comenzó a llorar, necesitaba verdaderos abrazos de ella, necesitaba sus consejos, en un momento su tristeza y problemas actuales, se transformaron en el peso más grande de la chica, sus padres.

Odiaba la forma que les mintió a sus padres, uno de sus pensamientos de siempre era imaginarse que les contaba todo sobre Voldemort, ella mismo les pedía que se escondan, que no la busquen, que al acabar todo ella los iría a ver, que no le digan a donde iban pero que de cierto modo le dejen la información. Planear mejor las cosas, se suponía que era inteligente y lista.

Siempre su duda era ¿ hubiera sido más doloroso si ellos morían torturados por mortífagos?. ¿O menos?. Y siempre se contestaba, Aceptar una muerte es difícil, más aún de un ser querido, pero era superable, lo que les hizo ella no lo era.

— Una de las hermanas Patil te manda a decir que te considera aún su amiga y que por eso me dejo pasar. — Draco entró aún con la confusión de lo que había pasado afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, las hermanas Patil saliendo del cuadro y gritando de la emoción al verlo, él no tuvo que pedir nada, inmediatamente una de ellas volvió a abrir la entrada entre los reclamos de la gorda del cuadro y le indicó cómo llegar a la habitación de Hermione.

— Qué indelicada esa Patil, decir que es mi amiga y creer que verte a ti me ayudaría. — y ahí fue cuando la vio, Hermione Granger llorando como nunca la había visto.

— Nena no llores.

— Ya te dije que no quiero que me digas nena, no quiero nada. — se dio la vuelta, no quería ver a nadie ahora, no quería conversar, solo quería ser ella y llorar.

— Por favor.. — un segundo intento en vano, con un movimiento de varita Hermione cerró la cortina de la cama para que el rubio deje de verla.

— Lárgate. En verdad te lo pido. — fue lo último que Hermione dijo, y se dejaron de escuchar los sollozos, obviamente un hechizo silenciador.

Draco se sentó en el suelo, ese día empeoraba cada vez más, desde que la directora lo encontró presintió que algo pasaría, pero en ese momento de algo estaba casi seguro, iba a ir a Azkaban. Y Hermione lo odiaba.

Se rascó la cabeza, como de un día a otro las alegrías podían cambiar a penas y tristezas, justo ayer celebran con Hermione en su torre de astronomía con una botella de vino que la elfa de la directora les consiguió, el nombramiento de Narcissa Malfoy como única tutora legal de Olivia Carmichael.

Y hoy toda esa celebración se fue por las cañerías, no podía pensar cuál era lo peor del día, si los votos menos en su juicio, la campaña de desprestigio en su contra, Hermione enojada por todo el tema William, o Hermione triste llorando en su cama.

Se acordó de la mirada de Potter, aún en el fuego se notaba el miedo y preocupación al despedirse y desearle suerte, en verdad que ese idiota necesitaba a su mejor amiga, y por eso era celoso, sabía que En cierto modo estaba perdiendo a Hermione por culpa de Draco.

— Sabes que Hermione Granger. — habló duro esperando que ella si pueda oírlo. — No me voy a ir a ningún lado y te recuerdo que soy un Slytherin caprichoso. — marcó su posición. No la dejaría sola. — Entiendo que no quieras hablar, entiendo que estes enojada, triste, todo lo que estás sintiendo, pero yo no me voy a mover de aquí, me sentaré y esperaré todo todo lo que te demores en salir, todo eso por que te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti. — trató de descifrar si la cortina algo se movía pero nada. — Tengo otras cosas que decir, lo siento mucho, por no decirte lo del famoso William, fui un irrespetuoso al tomar tu carta sin permiso. Y peor aún al actuar a tus espaldas contra de él. Lo siento por hacer que McGonogall te mienta. No es culpa de la vieja, yo se lo pedí,no quería que esto te alcance, que te sientas vulnerable, que creas que todo tu tratamiento fue una mentira. — se quedó en silencio un rato esperando respuesta pero nada.

—William no fue un mal médico psicólogo o lo que sea, consiguió que tú confíes en el y creo que eso da mucho que hablar de lo bueno que fue, te ayudo y estuvo para ti. — odiaba hablar al vacío, y solo esperaba que ella lo estuviera escuchado. — Aunque en este momento sea él quien me esté hundiendo y me moleste saber que se confundió contigo y no supo separar emociones con trabajo, yo siempre le estaré agradecido. Gracias a William estás aquí en Hogwarts. Gracias a William nos encontramos.

Se estiró en el suelo, este día sería largo, prefirió quedarse callado de nuevo un rato, esperar a ver movimiento de la cortina, comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido con Hermione, en verdad que estar enamorado era como un sueño, sabía que no eran perfectos, y que muchas veces discutían por tonterías , tenían personalidades tan parecidas, ambos orgullosos, aunque más se le note a él, ambos ambiciosos, ella podría haber sido una perfecta Slytherin si el sombrero lo hubiera dictado así.

— Sabes he pensado mucho, en tus padres. Hermione quiero conocerlos, ver cómo son, escucharlos. Podemos acercarnos a ellos como amigos, y poco a poco estando ahí podemos hacer algo para que recuerden a su hija, estudiemos juntos, en mi casa hay muchos libros restringidos podríamos buscar algo diferente. — Hablar de los Granger era necesario cuando Hermione lloraba, siempre su cabeza la llevaba a eso, Draco sabía eso a la perfección, pero su propuesta tampoco consiguió ninguna respuesta. Así que una vez más silencio.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sin hablar esta vez, o cuánto tiempo paso desde que dijo algo, pero se sentía solo. Así que comenzó de nuevo.

— Potter es bueno, en verdad que te ama como una hermana, creo que al fin estamos haciendo lo que nos pides siempre, tratar de llevarnos bien. Hoy solo me dijo idiota dos veces, pero si menciono de nuevo tu ceguera y yo también lo provoqué, lo siento por eso se que no te gusta. — se rió, el gran Harry Potter, siempre tratando de hacer reaccionar a Hermione. — Aunque Yo creo que la ciega es la Weasley mujer por comprometerse con alguien así de desaliñado y fastidioso. Tu ciega imposible, yo estaba en el top diez de chicos de Hogwarts, o eso me dijo Pansy. ¿ También te llegaban esas votaciones ridículas?. — se burló recordando como en cuarto a él si le llegó una encuesta sobre el baile de Navidad. — Yo vote por ti una vez en cuarto en verdad era una votación con tres candidatas, tú eres la mejor opción — la elección era fácil ¿Cual compañera de los campeones? Cho, Patil o Granger. — Te veías hermosa en ese vestido azul. Nott y Blaise también lo dijeron y votaron por ti, Antes de Slytherin éramos hombres hormonales y ni Chang ni Patil cumplían las expectativas. — se rió acordándose de Eda conversación con sus amigos. – Pansy nos pegó a los tres, pero en verdad estabas hermosa ese noche durante el baile de Navidad. Sorprendiste a todo el colegio entrando con Krum, gorila suertudo. — se rió en verdad que estaba ya loco hablando solo y de todo. — Oh oh! Granger tenemos un problema, estoy muy muy celoso solo recordando que estuviste con ese animal. Necesito que me ayudes. — Nada de nada, Hermione no salía de su cama, cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando algo, cuando sintió un ruido de nuevo en la habitación.

— Tenemos problemas más importantes que ese. Por ejemplo tu juicio. Y la posibilidad de hacer público mi intento de suicidio. — el hechizo silenciador ya no estaba, aunque la cortina seguía cerrada.

— ¿ Perdón? — Draco en realidad estaba emocionado de escucharla, al fin una respuesta. — Nena nadie se va a enterar lo que paso contigo. Eso está en el pasado.

— ¿Como más vas hacer que la tía de William entienda la magnitud de lo que hizo él?

— San Mungo se encargará . — Tenía razón, era difícil pero no imposible, analizó las opciones disponibles. — Ingresada estuviste eso no es mentira, y entre tus diagnósticos también está el estrés post traumático. — continuó pensando como resolver eso. — El error más grande que cometió el Dr.William fue comunicarse contigo como si fuera parte del seguimiento del hospital, mintió a sus superiores, solo por que se encapricho contigo. — No iba a decir la palabra "enamoró" ya estaba celoso por recordar a Krum con Hermione, para aumentar otra cosa a la lista. — Creo que con solo ese argumento sin dar más detalles, es válido para que la tía loca se de cuenta de la verdad.

— Tendrás que decirle eso a Harry. — aceptó la idea. No era descabellado lo que pensó el rubio, tal vez su locura aún estaba a salvo de ser chisme en el mundo mágico.

— Se lo diré. — Se emocionó Hermione estaba cediendo. — Ahora mismo iré a la oficina de la directora y se los diré.

— No creo que McGonagall te abra, son casi las diez de la noche. — en ese momento Draco abrió los ojos, doce horas en el cuarto de Hermione, conversando como loco, dejando el tiempo pasar, esperando por ella. Sin sentir hambre, sin sentir sueño.

— Tienes razón no quiero ver a Minerva en pijama. — bromeó consiguiendo su cometido, Hermione soltó una pequeña risa. — ¿ Y si abres la cortina? Verte a ti seguro será mucho mejor.

— No he parado de llorar todo el día. Debo estar espantosa.

— Eso es Imposible. — Se acercó a la cama y Hermione al sentirlo abrió poco a poco la cortina, lo vio al rubio y le hizo un espacio en la cama junto a ella. — Admito que tus ojos siguen muy rojos, tu pelo está tal cual como cuando estábamos en primero, todo desbaratado, pero estás hermosa para nada espantosa. — sonrió Hermione por el halago de su novio, él si sabía usar palabras.

— Hola. — Hermione saludo al ya tenerlo acostado a su lado, él chico no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de la mano.

—Hola mi nena hermosa. — ahí estaba el rubio parlanchín acostado a su lado, tomados de la mano, arreglando el día.

— Draco Malfoy, prométeme que somos un equipo y que de esto saldremos juntos. Y que nunca nunca más harás nada por tu cuenta, peor aún esconderme cosas tan importantes como la reunión de hoy o lo de William.

— Lo prometo, tú y yo somos un equipo y juntos saldremos de todo. — le dio un beso en la mano y la chica automáticamente se recostó sobre el, llorar agotaba y en ese momento solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir para olvidarse de ese día.

— Gracias por no dejarme sola y hablar

como loco sin parar todo el santo día. — se rió, el monólogo Malfoy había sido un espectáculo para ella, que entre lágrimas y risas estuvo pendiente de todo lo que el amor de su vida decía. — Te amo mi amor. — le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Yo también te amo Granger. — acarició su rostro dulcemente, y esperó a que se duerma completamente, para luego él también cerrar los ojos.

La directora después de pasar todo un día esperando noticias, con gente desesperada a su alrededor que la presionaba, decidió a las once se la noche entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Por un lado Potter que no dejaba de gritar por la moneda esa, ni de mandar patronus pidiendo información, y finalmente exigiendo que vaya a buscarlos.

Por el otro dos pequeñas de Slytherin, que desesperadas pedían noticias de Hermione y Draco.

Y para terminar las hermanas Patil, que cada hora iban a informar que nadie salía del cuarto, que nada se escuchaba.

Con tanta presión, y su misma preocupación, decidió abrir la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, entró y se encontró a los chicos plácidamente dormidos, ambos vestían sus informes.

Los logos de Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos abrazados en una cama, una imagen que pensó nunca ver, se notaba que el día fue difícil para los dos, hizo aparecer a su elfa,le pidió que les prepare una mesa con comida en silencio para no despertarlos. La elfa hizo caso de inmediato y pusó como bocadillo principal las galletas de chocolate que tanto les gustaban a la pareja favorita de los elfos


	12. Serpientes

_Disculpen el atraso.Gracias por los favs y reviews. Les deseo lo mejor. #QuedateenCasa_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_Nanda. _

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila dentro del departamento de aurores, Harry Potter se encontraba en su oficina revisando papeles del caso de Malfoy, era auror desde que acabo con Voldemort, aunque igual tuvo que iniciar con el entrenamiento obligatorio, pero ser el chico que derrotó dos veces al mago tenebroso le daba ventajas como tener oficina y trabajar de mano a mano con el jefe de Departamento de seguridad Mágica, quien estaba esperando su jubilación, y como era de esperarse el gran Harry Potter ocuparía ese puesto. Pero por el momento disfrutaba las salidas de seguridad, participaba en el grupo de rastreo y formaba parte del equipo de búsqueda de artefactos oscuros.

Pero durante los últimos días también era el auror encargado del próximo juicio de Draco Malfoy, puesto designado por el mismo Ministro de Magia. Obviamente era la única forma para poder organizar el juicio más tranquilo posible, y para suerte de ellos los del Wizengamot no sospechaban que Kingsley y Harry estaban trabajando juntos para conseguir el perdón del joven mortífago.

Pero con todo, el sobrecargo laboral lo estaba matando, las expediciones, rastreos, y el papeleo e investigación del caso Malfoy, lo agotaba hasta el cansancio.

Llegaba a casa solo a tomar una taza de té y acostarse a dormir. Ni con Ginny habían podido salir.

Tenía un poco más de un mes antes del juicio, pero en una semana Hermione estaría en casa. Y lo que más deseaba Harry era tener todo listo para esos días. Más aún que tenía que darle tranquilidad a su amiga, más aún cuando esta se entere de la última petición del Wizengamot.

Draco Malfoy tendría que estar excluido en su casa, sin contacto con nadie más que su propia familia, desde su llegada de Hogwarts hasta el día del juicio.

— Potter. — Ya era un tiempo sin escuchar esa voz tan molestosa. La chica mala de Slytherin estaba frente a él, tomado de la mano del moreno mas fastidioso de todos los tiempos.

Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, muy conocidas serpientes llegaron a la oficina de Harry, al enterarse que El Niño que vivió aparentemente estaba ayudando a Draco Malfoy y ellos querían apoyar en lo que sea.

— ¿ Que hacen ustedes aquí?. — el controlarse y no ser grosero con dos de sus enemigos del colegio era difícil, pero si la pareja estaba en su oficina, no podía tratarlos mal.

— Mira Potter sabemos lo que estás haciendo. — Blaise comenzó hablando. — Y que quede claro no somos ni seremos amigos y sabemos con seguridad que tampoco eres amigo de Malfoy, lo único que sabemos es tú estás haciendo todo esto para que tu amiga la sabelotodo siga teniendo buen sexo con un Slytherin, lo cual me parece extraño que estés de acuerdo con eso, pero eso es lo que menos importa. Ahora estamos aquí y cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites. — el moreno descendiente italiano dijo en la oficina de aurores.

Harry Potter no estaba seguro en aceptar el apoyo de esos dos. Aparecer de la nada despues de casi un año, no parecía normal entre amigos. Aunque él no era el más adecuado para dar clases de amistad.

— ¿ Y ? ¿ Donde han estado todo este tiempo?. — La duda existía, pero prefirió escuchar los motivos y dar una oportunidad.

— Draco es nuestro mejor amigo. — Zabini continuó al ver la duda del niño que vivió. —Y queremos ayudar a que no vaya Azkaban. — aseguró sin miedo. — Es verdad que no estuvimos junto a él durante todo este tiempo, pero fue por que nos pidió que nos alejemos, un absurdo para nuestra opinión. — Blaise se acomodo en la silla después de como un gran caballero sangre pura, sacó la silla para que Parkinson se siente. — Una tontería de que este año prefería desvincularse de todo para prepararse a estar solo.

— ¿ Irónico verdad?. — intervino la chica por primera vez desde que llegó. —Pedirnos a nosotros que nos alejemos, nosotros sus amigos desde antes de Hogwarts, sus amigos de siempre, los que estuvimos en las buenas y en las malas, con una excusa ridícula como "preparse para estar solo en Azkaban".— Pansy recordó la despedida con su mejor amigo, fue lo peor que vivió en su vida, ella lloraba abrazada al cuello de su prometido falso, rogándole que no les pida eso, mientras que Blaise con ojos rojos y humedecidos veía la escena, pero nada lo hizo entender, el rubio ya había tomado una decisión. Al siguiente día Draco Malfoy se fue a Hogwarts seguro que en un año lo encerrarían en Azkaban y que su vida como la conocía no existiría. — ¿Dime Potter, se que le sirvió despedirse?. Si al final no pudo mantenerse dentro de sus pantalones. — Al inicio cuando leyó en las noticias lo de Draco con Granger, su primera impresión fue de enojo, la sangre le hirvió del coraje. Se sintió engañada por su mejor amigo.

—Obviamente nunca le hicimos caso, lo de alejarnos o por lo menos no por completo.— Blaise añadió tomándole la mano para darle tranquilidad. Conocía a su chica.

— Cada semana vamos a visitar a Narcissa. Ella nos mantiene actualizados. — confesó Pansy quien era su fuente de información, o por lo menos la persona que está vez decidió vender a Harry Potter por el bienestar de su hijo. – Pero aquí estamos por culpa del cero autocontrol de Malfoy, primero querer alejarse de sus seres queridos pero al mismo vincularse mucho más con alguien. — Sacó Las fotos del corazón de bruja edición navideña , cada una de las imagenes mostraban lo enamorado que estaba su ex prometido de la hija de muggles. — Aquí está la pareja del año, Mortífago y la heroína de guerra. — lo dijo con un gesto triste, en verdad que Pansy Parkinson extrañaba a Draco, se le notaba en sus ojos verdes, la chica mala de Slytherin estaba al fin demostrando un sentimiento sincero. Pero esas fotos le había dado nuevas esperanzas, esperanza de que su amigo lucharía, ya que el amor era algo que Draco Malfoy siempre respeto desde niño.

— Potter por favor, no malinterpretes lo que dice Pansy, en realidad para los dos ha sido difícil estar alejado de Draco. Al inicio fue impactante, no dudó que a ti te paso algo igual, pero ahora estamos muy agradecidos de esta vinculación— Blaise dijo señalando una de las fotos, al ver cara de duda del niño que vivió al escuchar la intervención de la mujer.

— Malfoy está enamorado de verdad y gracias a eso esta al fin peleando por no encerrarse, al fin peleará por lo que es justo. — Pansy miró nuevamente a Harry, y él supo que decían toda la verdad.

Ese par de serpientes estaban dispuestos a dar todo por Malfoy y así demostrar lo que era una verdadera amistad entre Slytherins.

— Le Agradezco a Hermione Granger por hacerlo entrar en razón, y siempre estaré en deuda con ella. Más si el idiota de Malfoy no pisa Azkaban.

— Parkinson te creo. — No necesitaba más palabras para aceptar, y en realidad en estos momentos ellos podían ser de gran ayuda, ya tenían a Luna para declarar sobre Draco durante la guerra, pero necesitaban algo más, que era igual o más importante. — ¿ Tienen Historias que demuestren que Draco Malfoy no era seguidor absoluto de Voldemort o no se algo que demuestre qué no era un odiador purista?, algo antes de que sea Mortífago.

— Historias, anécdotas, cuentos, canciones hasta chistes te tenemos Potter. — Pansy cruzó las piernas, estaba preparada para vender a su amigo con sus secretos más oscuros como intento de salvarlo. — De todos los idiotas que tenía como compañeros, el traidor a la sangre siempre fue Draco Malfoy. — se rió solo con el recuerdo de cómo se burlaba de él durante las vacaciones al encontrarlo en el callejón leyendo los periódicos muggles, defendiéndose de que era bueno conocer al enemigo, o cuando opinaba en contra de los puristas, criticando algún evento o tradición. — Si supieras cuantas veces Lucius Malfoy castigo a su único hijo, solo por querer ser amigo de los niños en las fiestas infantiles que organizaba el Ministerio. — Como si fuera ayer recordó a su amigo enojado después de que Lucius Malfoy le prohibió moverse de la mesa y le dijo que se quede sentado junto a Pansy toda la fiesta. — Te sorprenderías saber que el pequeño Draco de siete años moría por jugar quidditch infantil con los niños más pelirrojos que el ministerio conocía. — Harry se rió al imaginarse la escena, sabía perfectamente de que niños estaba hablando Parkinson.

— Yo puedo contar como estaba dispuesto a casarse con Pansy para cumplir con el compromiso que Lucius hizo con Parkinson padre, pero al mismo tiempo iba a permitir que yo esté siempre junto a ella, tú sabes Potter las relaciones de tres personas son bien excitantes.

— Idiota no digas esas cosas. — Pansy le pegó en la cabeza al chico. — Que cara rajada en verdad va a creer que hemos hecho tríos con Draco y él nunca ha estado en ninguno. — sonrió pícaramente. Esta pareja si estaba loca de remate, pero toda ayuda era bienvenida.

— Listo, inclinaciones infantiles, no deseo de cumplir enlaces puros, me parece buen inicio, les daré al Ministro sus nombres como testigos, pero necesitan reunirse conmigo días antes del juicio para que definan bien sus historias, hablarán de Draco, como amigos personales de él y contaran sus historias. Tratando de censurar lo de los tríos por favor. — Harry sonrío mientras escribía, la información era muy buena, pero ya quería librarse de ese par que lo incomodaban.

— Potter no acabes la reunión todavía, tenemos mucho más para contar. Por ejemplo, ¿ Sabías que Draco Malfoy quería cerrar la cámara de los secretos, cuando se enteró que indirectamente su padre la abrió?

—¿ O como lloró desconsoladamente cuando nos contó que Voldemort lo obligó a ser Mortífago y le puso la marca tenebrosa?

— ¿ Que votó por Granger, como la acompañante más hermosa del baile de Navidad?

— Yo también vote por ella. — agregó orgulloso Zabini.

— ¡Cállate Blaise!. Que aún no supero ese día.

— "La sabelotodo tiene lo suyo"— Blaise citó a su compañero rubio. — O por lo menos eso me decía siempre cuando lo atrapaba mirándola en la biblioteca. Era un Idiota que no podía dejar de verla sin babear, una vez le dije que si en verdad quería tener algo con ella que mande al carajo todo lo purista, que use su encanto para conquistarla y divertirse un rato. — se volvió a reír, tenían quince años y las hormonas alborotadas. — Pero al parecer su deseo no sólo era una noche de placer con la sabelotodo.

— Esa información está de más por favor. Y no creo que sea historia para el juicio. — Harry no sabía si estar sorprendido o celoso por lo que Blaise Zabini estaba contando de Draco Malfoy, el hurón siempre vio atractiva a su amiga.

— ¿ De qué estás hablando?. Claro que es importante, Draco Malfoy veía a una hija de muggle de forma sexual y atractiva, no le repugnaba su deseo de mezclarse, quería tener algo con ella, besarla, tocarla, tú sabes. — le guiñó el ojo, Harry suspiro agradecido que la chica no describa más la escena. — Es la mejor evidencia para demostrar que no seguía la ideología purista, y obviamente no estaba a favor de Voldemort. — Harry Potter asintió sorprendido, tenían razón, era buena evidencia, pero la forma como lo expresaban no era la correcta. Si llegaban a ser tan sexuales durante el juicio, podrían suspender su intervención.

— El maldito desgraciado consiguió cumplir su sueño adolescente, tener sexo con Granger. Apuesto que ella grita " Hurón" cada vez que llega a ese punto y él de seguro le susurra " mi sangre sucia" mientras la besa y muerde.

— ¡ BLAISE NO USES ESAS PALABRAS ! — el gritó era de la mujer serpiente, enojada por el término que se prohibieron usar hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras que Harry se quedó petrificado recordando el evento de escuchar a la pareja previo a la navidad, Zabini no se equivocaba en lo que decía. Ese era el nuevo trauma que siempre recordaría al escuchar las palabras "sexo, Draco y o Hermione" en la misma oración.

— Pansy amor mío , tú sabes que es verdad todo lo que estoy diciendo, nuestro amigo Draco no se caracterizaba por ser un santo, no le importaba la hora ni lugar, ni si era de día, tarde o noche, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, creo que la señorita Granger es de sus primeras de la casa Gryffindor y quien sabe si la última. — hizo una revisión rápida en la cabeza de las chicas Malfoy. — No dudo que en este momento el muy idiota esté desnudando a Granger en la biblioteca, así como tantas veces lo tuvo que imaginar en su cabeza. — se rió a carcajadas solo pensando los alcances del rubio. — Arrinconándola hacia algún librero, sacarle la corbata, y abrir esos primeros botones para comenzar con besos y caricias desde el cuello, cortándole la respiración entre beso beso, aprovechando sus manos para recorrer todo lo que ewt q su alcance, obviamente Granger colaborando, con los latidos descontrolados por toda la excitaci... — fue interrumpido por un golpe de Pansy, quien le señaló al Gryffindor enojado, de un color rojo vivo, peor que un Weasley celoso.

— YA Basta! — explotó al fin. — En serio ustedes dos están enfermos, no voy a permitir que hablen de mi amiga de esa forma. — la incomodidad en su punto. Hermione Granger era como su hermana, e imaginarse la escena tan bien detallada por parte de Blaise era una atrocidad.

— Potter no me digas que sigues siendo virgen!! estando ya comprometido con la comadreja mujer. — se burló Blaise del auror.

— No claro que no lo... — se tapó la cara de la vergüenza. Esto si era pasarse de la raya, primero hablar de la vida sexual de Draco y Hermione, luego querer meterse en la de él, ya no hablaría más con ellos, se cansó de la reunión. — Eso no les incumbe a ninguno de los dos. — se paró de su escritorio con la sensación de sofocación, mucha información para una sola mañana, este par lo iba a matar si continuaban en su oficina hablando sin escrúpulos. — Tengan la amabilidad de irse de aquí y olvídense de la reunión previa al juicio. — suspiró aliviado por su gran idea, no deseaba tener otro encuentro con ellos, además con todo lo que escuchó ese día en realidad que no la necesitaban, esas serpientes estaban preparadas para hablar de Draco Malfoy, quien al parecer siempre fue el hombre del que su amiga se enamoró. — Por lechuza les avisaré el día del juicio, ustedes solo preséntense y hablen lo que sea que les pregunten, omitiendo detalles sexuales.— miró ferozmente a la pareja. — Si fueran muy amables, se pueden ir. — era la despedida del día.

La pareja se miró de manera pícara, consiguieron ser testigos del juicio e irritar s Potter, en un mismo día, pero lo más importante ya no sentirían culpa por lo que estaba viviendo Draco Malfoy, está vez serían útiles para ayudar a salvarlo.

Se pararon conociendo ya donde estaba la puerta.

— ¡Harry!. — se escuchó un grito desde afuera. — Una vez más me cancelaron la cita los dueños de la pastelería muggle que tanto te gusta, creo que ya debemos cambiar de lugar. — Ginny entró furiosa a la oficina y se encontró con los Slytherin casi que en la puerta.

— Comadreja Weasley toma la quaffle y puff! 10 puntos para las harpias. — Blaise le dio una bienvenida a la recién llegada, mientras veía de reojo a Harry que seguía rojo de la vergüenza o del coraje, lo que sea pero ese no era su problema. — Potter Potter, que suerte la tuya ya no te quedarás solito. — le dio la mano a Pansy y continuaron su camino hacia la puerta donde estaba la pelirroja.

— ¿Zabini y Parkinson? — Ginny quedó boca abierta viendo a la pareja como se acercaba a ella.

— Weasley un consejo: está muy tenso. — Pansy señalo con la cabeza a Harry. — Deberían hacerlo más seguido o no sé tal vez innovar en algunas cosas, tú sabes por el bienestar de los que se tienen que reunir con él día día. — sonrió maliciosamente la mujer antes de desparecer junto a Blaise de la oficina de su prometido.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó aquí?.

— Lo único que necesitas saber es que son una pareja de serpientes entrometidas y sin escrúpulos, que serán unos muy buenos testigos a favor de Malfoy. — se acercó a su pelirroja y le dio un casto beso. — Gracias por rescatarme, no te imaginas todo lo que dicen.

— Que bueno por el hurón y obviamente tambien por Hermione, parece que tiene una buena oportunidad de salir de esta. — se abrazo más a su novio, quien solo cerró los ojos buscando paz, esta era la oportunidad que él tenía para pagarle toda su deuda a Hermione, salvar a Draco Malfoy. — Ahora hablemos de otra cosa.. Harry en verdad que estás tenso estos días. — Se insinuó coquetamente la pelirroja. — ¿Cena en tu casa?.

— Perfecto. — Harry volvió a besar a su prometida. — Pero en este momento tengo una mejor idea. — movió la varita y cerró su oficina y agregó unos cuantos silenciadores. Ninguno de los dos nunca lo dirían, pero estaban por tomar el consejo de las serpientes. Innovar un poco.

* * *

— Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Hermione Granger estudiando. ¿ Qué pasó con todo esa historia del octavo año de mentira y que nosotros éramos unos idiotas por caer en eso?

— Malfoy no te parece que estaría mucho mejor un "Buenos días mi amor" "No sabes cuánto te extrañé durante el desayuno" o " te amo" , así simple y sencillo. — alzó la vista de su libro y vio a su chico por primera vez en este día.

— Sabes bien que no me gustan mucho las cursilerías. — le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y dejó en la mesa un termo con café que trajo del gran comedor .—¿ Qué vamos a estudiar? — se sentó junto a ella, en la mesa habían más de siete libros, todos abiertos.

— Nada específico, solo estoy leyendo un poco de todo, como un estudio rápido para poder ganarte en notas.

— Imposible yo Draco Malfoy soy el mejor, gracias a que la sabelotodo de Granger prefiere dormir que asistir a clases. — le sacó la lengua. — No creo que todo un año lo aprendas en un día en la biblioteca.

— Mi hurón te sorprenderás en lo rápida que es mi memoria.

— Entonces haré de distractor en vez de una ayuda. — De manera juguetona por debajo de la mesa comenzó acariciarle la pierna a la chica, subiendo poco a poco de manera lenta a una zona que ya conocía tan bien. — Biblioteca del colegio, última semana de clases. — se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar sin dejar de provocar debajo de la mesa. — Ya nuestros últimos informes fueron enviados ¿ Crees todavía que nos expulsen si nos encuentran? — terminó la insinuación con un beso en el cuello.

— Aléjate de ella Romeo. Qué hoy nos está ayudando. — la voz de Olivia retumbó al llegar a la mesa con la varita en alto, tanto que la nueva encargada tuvo que pedirles que hagan silencio. Draco se rió por la situación, la pequeña víbora estaba interrumpiendo una vez más, pero lo que más provocó su risa, era que ya sabía quien era ese famoso Romeo sin necesidad de preguntar, tantos meses como novio de una hija de muggle y escuchando a diario las ocurrencias de Olivia, se podía decir que era experto.

— Si Malfoy, no vengas a desconcentrar a nuestra única oportunidad de sacar un Excelente en Encantamientos — Mary agregó sonriendo y se sentó junto a Hermione.

— Ya escuchaste. — le mezcla de sentimientos la invadió, ella quería estudiar con las pequeñas y ayudarlas como se ofreció desde un inicio. Pero ahora su cuerpo quería a Draco, ya que este conocía muy bien como prenderla.

— Perooo..

— ¡ Pero nada Draco Malfoy ! O ¿ Quieres que le diga a mi abuelo que vote en tu contra de nuevo?— sonrió maliciosamente Mary, jugando una vez más con su voto número once.

Sí. Ya eran once votos de veinticuatro. Después de que se resuelva toda la situación William, la misma Griselda le escribió una carta pidiendo disculpas y rearfimando que ella votaría por su libertad y que su mejor amigo también, quien era uno de los dudosos. Así que para ese día tenía diez votos a favor.

Pero el número once llegó como sin nada, una noche durante la cena, Hermione y Draco hablaban de los integrantes del Wizengamot, Mary se metió diciendo que por qué estaban hablando de su abuelito querido, padre de su mamá. No fue más que la pequeña niña se enteró con lujo de detalles toda la historia y dos días después tenían una carta del viejo que decía:

"Muy bueno saber que eres buena en pociones gracias a ese muchacho, no te preocupes de nada mi princesa, si tú me pides que vote por él obvio que lo haré, yo por ti lo que sea. Por algo soy tu abuelo favorito."

Y así Draco Malfoy iría a su celda a en medio a ser juzgado por el consejo del Wizengamot con once votos a favor, más dos nuevos testigos en la lista, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, según lo que mando Potter en su última carta.

— ¿ Ya no necesitan ayuda en pociones? — se sentó en la silla libre, si no podía salirse con la suya, se uniría al famoso grupo de estudio.

— No ya esa materia la pasamos y con felicitaciones. Solo nos falta encantamientos. El punto fuerte de Hermione.

— Auch niñas. Me dolió.

— Mi amor no seas exagerado que las pequeñas te aman. — le tomó la mano. —Solo que hoy me necesitan más a mi que a ti. — se burló de él de una manera romántica y las niñas se rieron.

— Para su información, Granger siempre fue la primera, pero yo tampoco fui de los últimos. Y si me demoraba en realizar el encantamiento era por me gustaba ver a este señorita. — sonrió recordando. — Era gracioso ver cómo practicaba el movimiento con la varita, murmurando el hechizo, luego cuando al fin se sentía segura, suspiraba tomando fuerzas y en el primer intento lo hacia, sin errores como siempre. — le tomó la mano a Hermione recordando todas las clases de encantamientos. — Me encantaba verte celebrar, sonreías con una gran satisfacción, luego veías a Weasley y Potter, con una expresión de orgullo única. — se rió de su propio recuerdo. — Siempre me decía a mi mismo que era bien Slytherin tú forma de celebrar, más cuando te burlabas del pobretón. — los ojos de Hermione brillaban escuchando todo, poco a poco estaba descubriendo que su Draco Malfoy, la veía desde el principio. Y le fascinaba enterarse de esos pequeños detalles.

— Eres increíble. — le dio un beso rápido.

— No no no ¡Yo sé lo que haces! — Olivia lo retó con la mirada. — Confensando tus secretos infantiles...— con una media sonrisa se burló de Draco. — De esta mesa no te llevas a Granger fácilmente. Y mejor ayúdanos también a estudiar!. — todos se rieron tanto que una vez más la encargada les pidió que hagan silencio.

— Confirmado. Esta pequeña es digna serpiente. — Hermione añadió para todos. Draco vió orgulloso a la pequeña, esa niña era otro motivo para pelear, más ahora que viviría con ellos en la mansión.

Estudiaron juntos hasta la hora de la cena, las niñas se fueron a sentar con compañeros de primero, Hermione y Draco se sentaron junto a Hannah Abbot y una de las hermanas Patil, ya tenían algún tiempo compartiendo con compañeros de octavo año, y ya nadie en el gran comedor los veía como al inicio, el mortífago y la Gryffindor con trauma postguerra, al fin volvieron a ser Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

— ¿ Vendrán al fin mañana? — Parvati les preguntó.

— Es el último viaje a Hogsmeade que tendremos estando en Hogwarts. — agregó al ver las caras de confusión. —Deberían pensarlo. Las cervezas de mantequillas mejoraron después de la guerra. — La pareja se quedó viendo, sin saber que contestar, ya que nunca habían hablado por que no querían ir al pequeño pueblo.

— Lo pensaremos. — las respuestas cortas de Draco Malfoy eran ya aceptadas con normalidad entre el grupo de estudiantes, quienes dejaron de presionar a la pareja.

Terminaron el postre antes que todos, y se despidieron del grupo disculpándose que estaban cansados y tomaron camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, repitiendo la costumbre de acompañar a Hermione cada noche.

— Dime ¿ por qué no quieres ir a Hogsmeade? — Draco preguntó. Sabía que era el momento para hablarlo. — Tu dices primero y yo digo después

— Hogsmeade era una de mis lugares favoritos, siempre esperaba ansiosa ir, compartir con Harry y Ron, con todos los chicos, cuando en quinto hicimos el ejercito de Dumbledore nos reuníamos solo a reírnos y hablar de nuestros avances de la semana, en fin muy buenos momentos. — la chica dio una pequeña introducción. — La última vez que estuve ahí, antes de entrar a Hogwarts para la última batalla, sinceramente me dio tanto miedo, era otro lugar, todos los buenos momentos de borraron mientras corría por sus calles, sin reconocer nada, miedo por que los Mortífagos estaban por ahí, buscándonos, la sensación de estar cerca de llegar al final, saber que un solo error en ese lugar podía haber sido el fin de todo.

— Mi Hermione pero no hubieron errores, Potter entró al castillo y tú estuviste asombrosa peleando por lo que era justo y correcto.— Draco Malfoy siempre recalcando la justicia. — No se pero tú motivo no me convence para no querer ir.

— No me digas Malfoy, ¿tu razón es mejor? — preguntó con una sonrisa, que fácil que ya era hablar de sus miedos y de la guerra entre ellos.

— Obvio que lo es . Yo estuve en la redada que mandó Voldemort a cerrar las tiendas y prácticamente destruir el lugar, no torturé a nadie como ya sabes siempre evite esa parte, pero la idea de ir y ver todos los rostros de las mismas personas que vi sufriendo, llorando, o temblando después de un Crucius, no es una imagen que quiera repetir en mi cabeza, también tengo miedo, pero de ver lo que hice.

— Mi amor tienes toda la razón tú motivo es mucho peor. — se detuvo y le dio un beso. — pero al mismo tiempo creo que ninguna de nuestras razones son verdaderos motivos en realidad, ya las cosas cambiaron.

— ¡Exacto! Eso significa que tú ya no deberías tener miedo al estar ahí. Nadie te va hacer daño.

— Y tú no deberías sentirte culpable de algo que ya todos sabemos bien que no fue tú culpa, además nos serviría ver las cosas renovadas.

— Lists para el titular del domingo. "Amores por Hogsmeade: Mortífago y héroe de guerra, se los ve por primera vez juntos paseando por el encantador pueblo. — bromeó al decidir juntos.

— Con una foto de nosotros besándonos en primera plana por favor. Me gusta recortar y guardarlas en nuestro álbum.

— ¿ Tenemos un album de fotos? — se rieron juntos, cuando Draco se fijó que no estaban en el camino de siempre.

— ¿Granger? ¿A Donde vamos? — vio el pasillo vacío, con la oscuridad no podía reconocer bien el lugar., pero no estaban cerca De la Torre de los leones.

— Biblioteca del colegio, última semana de clases. — repitió las mismas palabras que usó el rubio en la mañana. — Y aunque nos encuentre y expulsen, se que valdrá la pena. — le guiñó el ojo, estaban afuera de la puerta de la biblioteca, Hermione abrió el cerrojo con un simple Alohamora. Y en un segundo estaban rodeados de libreros y del olor a libros.

— Hermione Granger, es mi imaginación o ¿estás provocando a una serpiente?. — La llevó hasta el primer librero quedando muy cerca de la boca. Dejándola encerrada entre sus brazos.

— Draco Malfoy la pregunta aquí es si ¿Crees que tienes lo suficiente para cumplir con las exigencias de una Gryffindor ?

* * *

_Hasta un próximo capítulo! _


	13. Una semana

_Gracias por los reviews. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_Nanda_

* * *

**King Cross **

— Olivia eres la única estudiante que regresa con tres baúles. — se burló Draco al acomodar el último baúl de la nueva integrante de su familia en el carrito.

— No es mi culpa, me había olvidado completamente de estos dos, recuerda que me tocó guardar toda mi antigua vida antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero se suponía que el Ministerio mandaría mis cosas directamente a la casa de mi familia designada.

— Supongo que por todo el tiempo que se tomaron, más el hecho que al final fue Narcissa quien te pidió y más tiempo para aceptar,parece que lo más cómodo para ellos fue enviarlos al colegio.

— Tienes razón Hermione. — Olivia se fijó en las familias de magos recogiendo a sus hijos en la estación. Estaba emocionada, ya tenía casa y una familia después de todo. — ¡Mira ahí viene Cissa!. — Prácticamente grito dando saltos de alegría.

Pero Hermione y Draco notaron algo, la expresión de seriedad y preocupación de Narcissa Malfoy al acercarse, describía que algo estaba pasando. Y no era algo bueno.

— Granger... — El rubio se fijó en más detalles, su madre no venía sola, un viejo jefe auror la escoltaba. — Lleva a Olivia conti..

— Señor Draco Malfoy. — Recordaba ese auror de sus primeros días encerrado, era el auror encargado de manejar los arresto para luego llevar a Azkaban, auror experto en inmovilizar si no le hacían caso. —Hemos venido a escoltarlo hasta su domicilio, donde realizará arresto preventivo hasta el día del juicio, queda absolutamente prohibido que comparta o converse con personas previo al juicio, eso incluye su propia familia. Además se reestringen las visitas a su domicilio, no podrá salir de su cuarto y su alimentación estará a cargo de nuestro departamento de aurores. Necesito que me entregue su varita.

— ¿En casa?. — intervino Hermione Granger molesta e indignada por lo que estaba escuchando. — ¡Están tratándolo como culpable! Y más aún lo encierran en su propia casa como si fuera su propio Azkaban! — Hermione defendió, prision preventiva, eso era un absurdo.

— Me encantaría que sea allá donde lo lleve, este señor tiene una celda con su nombre esperándolo desde el año pasado. — sonrió maliciosamente, viendo de reojo al rubio que tembló al escuchar que tenía una celda designada, . — Lamentablemente las nuevas órdenes son llevarlo hasta su casa y custodiarlo. Necesito que me entregue su varita. — el auror volvió a pedir mirando severamente a Draco.

— Esto una injusticia y usted no está siendo para nada profesional. Voy a mandar un reclamo dirigido a su jefe. — Hermione estaba llena de coraje.

En la estación, muchos se retiraban del lugar sin perder la oportunidad de ver lo que sucedía. Todos ya sabían que se querían llevar detenido a Draco Malfoy.

— Señorita Granger, no pierda su tiempo reclamando. — el hombre desafió a la recién graduada y heroína de guerra. — Este procedimiento viene directamente del Wizengamot, así que de nada servirá hablar con el Ministro, no crea que por su fama conseguirá algún cambio. — volvió a dirigir la mirada al rubio. — Señor Malfoy, no quiero hacer más escándalo del que se está haciendo y mejor agradezca que tiene la suerte de que irá a su casa. — la amenaza de Azkaban retumbaba en cada palabra dicha por el auror. — Entrégueme su varita.

Draco se fijó en su alrededor, había mucha gente viendo la escena pero los demás alumnos y sus familiares no le importaban ni un poco, ya mucho tiempo aprendió a soportar las miradas entrometidas. Lo único que le importaba en ese segundo eran sus personas estaba con los ojos rojos aguantando las lágrimas, lágrimas que estaban ahí por culpa de él, su madre seguía pálida y con la misma expresión de preocupada, pensar que ese tipo venía con ella desde su casa lo enojaba más, y por último la pequeña Olivia, ella si estaba llorando abrazada a Narcissa.

Reconoció una cabeza pelirroja cerca de ellos, Ginny Weasley estaba ahí, sus ojos celeste los miraban con tristeza, la jugadora de quidditch estaba preparada para entrar al juego, era el refuerzo que obviamente Potter había mandado para que se encargue de Hermione. Pero ante todo esto, que el gran Harry Potter no esté ahí con ellos, era por que algo malo estaba pasando dentro del ministerio sobre su caso, y era fácil suponer que todo era obra de los aurores de Azkaban.

Uno de los temas de conversación de siempre en el mundo de la política, era los comentarios de que el grupo de aurores de Azkaban quería ser independiente del cuartel general, muchas veces estaban en contra de las decisiones del Ministerio, hasta sus oficinas quedaban cerca de la prisión.

— No me haga repetirlo una vez más y obedezca. — le extendió la mano y Draco entregó el objeto más importante por todo mago. — Perfecto ahora tiene dos minutos. — dirigió la mirada a las tres mujeres que estaban paradas junto a él. — El transbordador nos espera.

— Draco.. — Hermione se acercó al rubio sabiendo que esto podía ser una despedida. Los planes eran pasar con él, organizar su juicio, acompañarlo hasta el último minuto que entre al juzgado, en si estar juntos.

— Todo estará bien, lo prometo. — le secó las lágrimas que al fin soltó. — Mi Hermione no llores por favor, nos veremos muy pronto. — Hermione se aferró a sus brazos, la idea de desaparecerse con él se le cruzó, pero sabía el problema en que se meterían.

Ya estaba hecho. Se vivía una injusticia.

— Maldito hurón por que no me botaste de la Torre de astronomía ese día que llegué.

— Yo también te amo. — se dieron un beso rápido. Hermione lo soltó para darle tiempo con las demás.

El rubio inmediatamente miró a su madre, con ella ya habían aprendido a despedirse con la mirada con tantas veces que les tocó hacerlo durante el tiempo de Voldemort, cada salida de él participando en alguna redada, podía ser el fin de todo, así que mirándose Narcissa Malfoy le decía a su hijo que ella estaría ahí y que confiaba en él.

Junto a su madre se fijó en algo más. Primera vez que tenía que despedirse de tantas personas.

— Olivia por ahora es mejor que te quedes con Hermione. — le entristecía la idea de la pequeña en una casa resguardada de aurores, sin poder salir o actuar normal.

— Estas loco rubio, no voy a dejar a Cissa sola.

— A veces creo que deberías ser Hufflepuff. — abrazó a la Niña. Indirectamente además de encontrar a Hermione en su vida, esa pequeña le estaba dando otro tipo de amor, la hermana que nunca tuvo.

— Eres un Idiota. Nos vemos en casa. — le sonrió, con esa sonrisa astuta, tan peculiar de ella, definitivamente esa pequeña era una Slytherin, que haría de todo lo que esté en su alcance para cumplir ese "nos vemos".

* * *

**Número 12 de Grimmauld Place**

— Ginny pero trata de explicar de nuevo en que momento las cosas a favor de Draco cambiaron tanto y lo más importante por que no nos dijeron nada.

— Como ya te lo dije Hermione, no lo sabemos con exactitud, lo único que Harry sabía era que iban a dejar a Malfoy en detención domiciliaria, pero todo estaba a cargo del departamento de aurores, el oficial, pero hace tres días se complicaron las cosas, no solo cambiaron el departamento encargado del resguardo, también movieron a Harry de puesto, prácticamente lo degradaron, además le quitaron el caso de Draco, pero gracias a que él es muy prevenido, entregó toda la información para el juicio hace una semana, nada se modificó de lo que se planeó. — Ginny repitió las mismas palabras que venía diciéndolas desde que llegaron a la casa.

— Shacklebolt está seguro que todo esto es una estrategia para eliminar a los testigos, saben que con ellos el juzgado puede cambiar de opinión respecto a Malfoy, quieren que si o si vaya a Azkaban. — Harry entró en ese momento a casa, estaba cansado y se le notaba.

Hace mucho tiempo que Hermione no lo veía así de agotado, desde la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Hermione corrió abrazarlo y lloró en sobre su hombro. Era la segunda vez que podía descargarse de lo que iba del mal día. Desde King Cross todo fue empeorando, después de despedirse del rubio, acompañaron a Narcissa y Olivia hasta la puerta de la mansión, ahí se enteraron que Draco Malfoy no llegaría hasta la noche, que lo llevaron a Azkaban a llenar papeles, y mientras tanto la orden era que las personas y elfos que vivían en la mansión, datos que confirmaban con una lista, se muden a un solo lado de la misma.

A Hermione se le partió el corazón al escuchar que Draco estaba en Azkaban, aunque al parecer era momentáneo. No pudo evitar acordarse de su pesadilla.

— Lo siento mucho en verdad, te fallé Hermione, nunca pensé hubiera tanta gente contra Malfoy. Tantas personas que odian todo lo que tiene que ver con mortifagos y Voldemort, No los dejan ser racionales.

— Harry, ¿ fallar?. — le sonrió a su mejor amigo. —Gracias a ti Draco tiene un grupo de testigo preparado, todos los papeles del juicio listo que junto al informe de Hogwarts y los votos del consejo. Nos dan todavía esperanzas. Yo se que te cuesta todavía entender por que lo elegí a Draco. Pero sin estar de acuerdo, por mi haz hecho mucho, te quiero Harry Potter. — el moreno le sonrió a su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo.

— Que linda escena la de ustedes dos, pero mi mamá está esperando en la madriguera con una gran barbacoa de celebración por nuestra graduada.

— Ginny en verdad no tengo muchas ganas, yo se que Molly me matará, pero..

— ¡Pero nada Granger! — Ginny Weasley dijo al estilo Molly. — No voy a permitir que te acuestes a dormir con un estómago vacío, mientras mi hermano George está haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para que no se le queme nada en esa dichosa parrilla muggle. Además Ron también quiere verte. Todos estamos emocionados de tenerte de nuevo con nosotros.

* * *

**La Madriguera**.

La idea de la barbacoa muggle de celebración, fue de Molly Weasley, quien incentivó a su familia a una tarde de un platillo muggle para celebrar a la hija de muggle favorita de todos.

Se Hermione regresaba graduada, no con las mejores notas, pero al fin estaba de regreso su hija no pelirroja. Y lo lógico era celebrar.

Por eso todos los Weasley se pusieron manos a la obra, Arthur con Percy habían ido la zona muggle cercana a comprar todo lo necesario, mientras que Molly con sus nueras estaban en la cocina encargadas de los acompañantes. Billy ayudó a prender el fuego de la parrilla de forma muggle, mientras que George de apoderó de la parte más entretenida, asar la carne.

— Ron anda a la cocina a traer las cosas que faltan, que ya quiero terminar de asar todo la comida antes de que lleguen. — estaba fastidiado de tener al hermano menor dando vuelta a su alrededor como si él fuera el sol.

— George pero te estoy contando las últimas novedades, tienes que disfrutar y reírte conmigo.

— No hermanito, yo no disfruto ni me río de las desgracias ajenas. — George contestó mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne . —No tiene nada gracioso lo que estás diciendo, y me parece de muy mal gusto hablar de ese tema en la reunión organizada para Hermione, quien te recuerdo es tu mejor amiga, y la novia del chico en cuestión.

— ¿ Estás hablando en serio? ¿ Nada gracioso?. — se rió Ron. — Que Draco Malfoy este saliendo Hermione, lo que espero que sea algo no permanente. — Aunque ya no pensaba en su amiga de forma romántica, aún tenía esperanzas que la relación de ella con el maldito del hurón se acabe. — Sea lo que sea, no quita el hecho de lo idiota que siempre fue con nuestra familia, criticando a nuestros padres, por eso para mí si es demasiado gracioso que me cuenten como temblaba viendo la entrada de Azkaban.

— ¿ Qué estás diciendo ? — la voz de Ginny retumbo atrás del pelirrojo, que con miedo se dio la vuelta para no solo encontrarse con su hermanita modo Molly, junto a ella estaba Harry mirándolo con desaprobación.

— ¿ Y Hermione? — tartamudeó de los nervios, sabía que sus palabras eran un peligro en los oídos de su amiga.

— Con tus padres. — Harry Potter estaba molesto, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido que Arthur haya prácticamente secuestrado a su amiga. — ¿ Cómo sabes que lo llevaron hoy a Azkaban? — el cambio de ruta había sido rápido, organizado de último momento por el grupo de aurores de Azkaban,con el fin de asustar a Malfoy, pero la información era confidencial.

— Para que seguir hablando del tema, mejor cuéntame hermanita. — se dirigió a Ginny. — ¿ Que tal tu entrenamiento de ayer?

— Ronald Weasley responde de una vez por todas, ¿cómo te enteraste lo de Draco Malfoy?. — Está vez fue George quien preguntó.

— Bueno.. — se vio obligado por la situación, eran dos hermanos y su mejor amigo en contra de él. — Un cliente de la tienda últimamente va bastante a conversar me lo contó. — se rascó la cabeza no quería dar más información pero entendía las miradas. — Es una mujer guapa, simpática, muy agradable para trabajar en Azkaban y lo mejor es que yo le parezco interesante. Justo hoy la invité a tomar café y me contó sobre Malfoy y Azkaban.

— ¿ Desde cuando estás saliendo con ella?.

— La conocí al lunes, el martes desayunamos juntos y hoy fue de nuevo a la tienda. — Harry comenzó a contar los días en su cabeza, fue el miércoles que le quitaron el caso Malfoy y lo cambiaron de departamento.

— ¿ Te ha preguntado sobre Hermione? O ¿ han hablado de ella?. — Ron se quedo frío por la pregunta, con su mirada contestó que "si", claro que había hablado de Hermione, era su ex novia y como le dijo Emily, no entendía como ella pudo cambiarlo por un próximo convicto.

— Harry siento que me estás interrogando, yo solo soy un soltero, saliendo con una linda mujer que conocí casualmente en la tienda, no entiendo por qué todas las preguntas. — Harry ahora entendía todo, la pista que faltaba para unir lo que pasó, como fue que la gente de Azkaban se enteró de lo que Harry hacía por el juicio, y más aún era muy probable que sepan que el mismo Ministro estaba atrás de conseguir la libertad de Draco Malfoy. Conocía como hablaba Ron. Sin pensar en los problemas que podían pasar.

— ¿Casualmente?. — Ginny intervinó molesta, hasta George estaba con cara de preocupado, solamente Ron no se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba ciego por culpa de esa tal Emily. — Esa tipa fue a la tienda para conocerte. Y sacarte información. Saben que eres débil. Siempre lo has sido.

— ¡Ginny!, ¿ qué no es posible que una mujer se interese por mi?.¿ Que culpa tengo yo que trabaje en Azkaban. ?

— Sea verdad el interés, sea una o no una casualidad, es obvio que has hablado del juicio y de la defensa que se tenía preparada con una trabajadora de Azkaban. Por culpa tuya me quitaron el caso de Malfoy y lo más importante en todo esto es que será tu culpa si a Hermione le pasa algo. — Harry amenazó a su mejor amigo sin dudar un segundo , estaba furioso todo su trabajo estaba en peligro por culpa de una metida de pata de Ron.

Ginny le tomó la mano para darle fuerza, lo que se venía era difícil y tenían que apoyar a Hermione. Más aún en estos momentos que para Draco Malfoy las cosas se estaban volviendo oscuras. Solo debían confiar que el trabajo realizado sea suficiente. — Por cierto tienes que contarle todo a Hermione. Y de esta noche no puede pasar. — se dió la vuelta acompañado.

— Hermanito eres un completo idiota. — George sacó el último pedazo de carne de la parrilla y caminó atrás de Harry y su hermana.

* * *

**Número 12 de Grimmauld Place**

— ¿ Ya hay fecha? — Ginny preguntó desde el sofá al ver llegar a Harry. Oficialmente la menor de los Weasley tenía una semana viviendo en Grimmauld Place. Su sueño hecho realidad pero en circunstancias diferentes.

— Nada. — se sentó a lado de su novia. — Shacklebolt está preocupado y yo también, el tiempo es oro, y no se que estarán tramando. — se recostó en el hombro de la chica. — ¿ Hoy comió algo?.

— Digamos que sí. — contestó sin emoción, la verdad era que probar un poco de la torta de zanahoria que le mandó Molly Weasley no debería contar como comida del día, pero hace tres no había ni tomado agua, Ginny ya no sabía que hacer para alimentar a Hermione y la estrategia del postre favorito sirvió, que hoy haya probado del postre era un milagro.

— Está perdiendo las esperanzas. Creo que ya tenemos que llamar a San Mungo.

— ¿Y que la ingresen?. — negó con un movimiento de cabeza la pelirroja. — Mañana prometo que comerá más. Todavía una semana es poco tiempo, yo pasé deprimida cuando terminaste conmigo más tiempo, este caso es diferente, recuerda como su actitud cambió al enterarse del plan de la gente de Azkaban, solo tenemos que esperar que sola se levante. — se recostó en el hombro de su novio y apenas cerró los ojos, sintió como la chimenea se encendía con un fuego verde, tenían visitas.

Nadie podía usar la línea floo directo a Grimmauld Place, solo la madriguera era el único lugar que Harry tenía autorizado, y la única persona que podía estar llegando a una visita nocturna era Ron, pero obviamente ya ninguno de los dos quería recibir nuevamente al pelirrojo llorando y pidiendo perdón, suplicando hablar con Hermione. Pero por el momento eso era imposible.

— Buenas noches. — Ginny vió a la Niña que apareció en la sala con cara de sorpresa, la reconoció inmediatamente, la última vez que la vio se quedó en la mansión. — ¿ Está Hermione?

— ¿ Olivia verdad? — Harry preguntó también sorprendido, no se esperaba ver a la pequeña, peor que llegue usando la chimenea. — ¿ Cómo...

— Yo puedo contestar eso. — la voz del Segundo invitado no deseado interrumpió a Harry. — Pelirroja linda pijama. — se burló Blaise Zabini de la pijama de Hogwarts que usaba Ginny Weasley. — Ahora contestando tu pregunta, que es muy obvia al estar viendo tu chimenea como un muggle, tengo mis contactos en el departamento de la red flu y como esta niña nos tiene locos por hablar con a Hermione, y entre los locos también está Narcissa Malfoy. Tuve que intervenir.

— No te quejes Zabini o le diré a Pansy que le estás diciendo loca.

— ¿ Estás viviendo con ellos? — Ginny ahora preguntó.

— No, pero como estamos invadidos en ambas alas de la mansión, con Cissa salimos seguido para despejar un poco la mente.

— Eso no puede ser, ellos informaron que solo tienen resguardo cerca del dormitorio de Malfoy no por toda la casa.

— No me digas Potter, que aún crees en los informes de esta gente. — Blaise le contestó serio. — A esta pequeña serpiente la tienen también encerrada en su propio cuarto. Narcissa está desesperada.

— Harry tienes que hacer algo. — Ginny intervinó, pero la sonrisa de la pequeña le causó sorpresa. La Niña Slytherin no estaba sufriendo.

— En realidad me lo merezco. — se rió La niña , Blaise era un dramático contando sobre su encierro, aunque Narcissa si estaba desesperada pero por las locuras que ella hacía para llevarle comida o cambiarle el libro al rubio. —Digamos que no lo han tenido fácil conmigo, por eso han optado por vigilarme un poco más, pero igual así he podido ver a Draco. — se rió satisfecha de sus logros. — Por eso he venido hasta acá, necesito hablar con Hermione.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas. ¿ Esto sería bueno para Hermione o no?.

* * *

Hermione ya ni sabía que día era, o peor la hora, ya no quería llorar pero no le era posible dejar de hacerlo, quería comer pero pensar en Draco probablemente con hambre le quitaba el apetito, en realidad pensar en Draco en toda circunstancia la ponía mal, el futuro era incierto en estos momentos, del juicio nadie sabía nada, la última vez que habló con Harry sobre eso, la dejo más intranquila, el chico estaba nervioso, de manera general estaban perdiendo la batalla, pero ella perdía mucho más, estaba perdiendo la esperanzas de tener una vida con Draco Malfoy.

Los minutos, las horas, días estaban pasando y su pesadilla sobre Draco en Azkaban, volviéndose loco como Bellatrix, se hacía cada vez más real y se estaban repitiendo como una película, por lo que ya llevaba dos noches usando pociones para no dormir, ya que la poción para no tener pesadillas no le funcionó.

Hermione no sabía que sería de ella si eso llegara a ser realidad, pero que tenía que hacer una mujer enamorada al perder el amor de su vida injustamente.

— ¡Hermione Granger!— un grito la levantó de sus pensamientos. — Me puedes decir ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?.

— ¿ Olivia ? — la pequeña niña se acostó junto a ella y ella puedo verla con más claridad— ¿ Qué haces aquí?

— No Granger. — le contestó sin pensarlo. — La pregunta es ¿tú que haces aquí?. ¿ Como pretendes ayudar a Draco llorando en tu cuarto?

— Olivia no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar que llegue ese día y ver que mismo. — La negatividad se sentía en cada una de sus palabras.

— No entiendo como los dos pueden ser tan cabezas duras, te diré lo mismo que le dije al rubio ese, no pueden perder las esperanzas, ustedes hicieron todo absolutamente todo, los votos obtenidos siguen intactos según lo que el abuelo de Mary averiguó esta semana. Deben confiar.

— ¿Hablaste con Malfoy?. — de todo lo dicho por La Niña, solo hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

— Si ayer lo vi al fin, ha bajado un poco de peso, parece que las bestias no le dan mucha comida, pero esta bien. Te mandó esto. — sacó del bolsillo de la túnica lo que parecía una libreta de notas. — Dijo que tú sabrás que hacer.

— ¿Cómo? — tomó las notas sin estar segura de como una niña de doce años pudo pasar desapercibida entre aurores.

— Supongo que debes usar la varita. Yo no tengo permitido todavía usarla por eso no pude leer.

— No Olivia, ¿cómo pudiste verlo?. — Hermione se sentó en su cama, segura que estaba a punto de escuchar una nueva aventura de Olivia.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Bueno digamos que los aurores de Azkaban no saben ser buenos guardias de seguridad ni tampoco conocen lo que es revisar una casa. — se rió al recordar lo fácil que era hablar con Draco, claro que escabullirse y caminar silencioso era una habilidad obtenida en sus días del orfanato, pero igual era sencillo. — La biblioteca en la mansión tiene salidas hacia las dos alas de la casa. De once a doce, el guardia de turno de la escalera va a almorzar y el del pasillo toma su puesto.

— Sales de la biblioteca directo al cuarto de Draco sin que nadie te vea. Eres una genia Olivia. — le sonrió a la pequeña que le alegró su noche. — Gracias en serio por traer esto. — le dio un abrazo.

— No hay de qué. — Se fijó en el paquete de galletas muggle intacto en el velador. — ¿ Puedo? — Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la niña abrió el paquete emocionada. — No te imaginas desde hace cuanto tiempo que no como galletas oreos, siempre han sido mis favoritas. — se devoró la primera rápidamente y luego le ofreció a la dueña del paquete, Hermione tomó una y se la comió igual que rápido que La niña, y decidió tomar una segunda, después de algunos días sin tener hambre, el probar el chocolate y la crema le abrió el apetito. Noticia que obviamente alegraría a Ginny.—¿ Tú crees que si les doy una lista a los elfos de la mansión puedan conseguir algunas golosinas muggles?. — ambas se rieron de la ocurrencia.

— No lo sé, nunca he tenido un elfo. — se imaginó a un pequeño elfo entrando a un supermercado muggle a robar la comida. No era Justo para nadie, ni para el elfo ni para los dueños del local. — Mejor me das tu lista y yo te consigo las cosas. Así evitamos asustar a un grupo de muggles con la presencia de un elfo.

— Perfecto. — le devolvió el paquete a Hermione con la mitad de galletas restantes. — No comeré más, necesito guardar espacio para lo que sea que Pansy esté preparando — se acordó del sabor de la pasta de hace unos días, y el olor que salía de la cocina hoy al llegar al departamento de los amigos de Draco.— Es una tonta que sabe cocinar delicioso.

— ¿Pansy Parkinson?

— Si Parkinson, hoy cenaremos en el departamento de ella y Blaise, fue él quien me trajó acá — se levantó de la cama, ya con su misión cumplida. —¿ Quieres venir con nosotros? — Hermione sonrió por la ocurrencia, ella cenando en el departamento de Parkinson, eso si era algo que no esperaba vivir. — A Cissa le encantará verte.

Harry y Ginny le susurraban a Zabini todo lo que estaba pasando con Hermione, las lágrimas, la depresión, la falta de apetito.

— Ustedes dos son mucho más exagerados que yo. — se rió Blaise al fijarse en la mujer que bajaba por las escaleras, Hermione Granger siempre fue una mujer bonita, con un atractivo único, nunca fue de su tipo, a él le gustaban más elegantes, tal cual como era su Pansy, pero tenía que admitir que ahora la leona tenía un cuerpo envidiable, la guerra y Draco le habían asentado. — Granger Granger, estas mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. — Blaise se levantó del mueble como buen caballero, para encontrarse con Hermione, y la recibió con un beso en la mano.

La mujer brillaba con propia luz con su sonrisa dudosa, ya de cerca Blaise confirmó lo que Potter contó sobre los días enteros llorando, pero la mujer que estaba ahí no era la depresiva que escribieron los leones, tampoco estaba alegre pero estaba relajada y tratando de sonreírle a una serpiente. —Ya entiendo por que tienes loco a Malfoy.

— Compórtate Zabini o le diré a Pansy que estás coqueteando con la novia de tu mejor amigo. — Olivia amenazó al italiano. — Por cierto Hermione irá con nosotros a cenar.

— Perfecto. — Blaise sonrió de lado y lado, no iba a negarse a lo que la pequeña decía, ya en tan poco tiempo aprendió que no había como contradecir sus palabras, se viró para encontrarse con las caras de sorpresa de Harry y Ginny, estaban bocabiertos, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma, pero lo que veían era al fin a una levantada Hermione Granger.

— Potter y Weasley, aprovechen a comer algo bueno, vengan también con nosotros. — extendió la invitación disfrutando desde ya la cara de Pansy al verlos llegar. Esta sería una dulce y amarga sorpresa para ella. — Supongo que sabes cambiarte con la varita. — Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Ginny y su pijama de quaffles. — Sugerencia puedes usar rojo. Seguro que a nuestro amigo Potter le encanta verte vestida de rojo.

* * *

**_Hermione: _**

**_Recuerda que te estoy esperando para tomarte de la mano y caminar junto a ti a todos los lados. Y creo que esta carta cuenta como algo absurdo._**

**_Tenemos algunas deudas pendientes y no se si estas llevando la cuenta pero ha pasado una semana exactamente, calculando con el mínimo de besos al día, hasta mañana que espero leas esto, tenemos una deuda total de veintiún besos._**

**_Mi Granger extraño estar acostado sobre tus piernas mientras escucho tu voz leyendo algún libro. Necesito estar contigo y falta poco para eso._**

**_Necesitamos salir adelante, recuerda que prometí que cuidaría de ti, y eso pienso hacer. Quiero pasar la vida entera a tu lado._**

**_Saldremos de esto. Te amo._**

**_Draco. Tu hurón preferido. _**


	14. Esperando el juicio

Gracias por leerme.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Mansión Malfoy

Draco se levantó de la cama, se asomó en la ventana para con los colores del cielo guiarse un poco en que hora era.

No le gustaba dormir durante la tarde pero los últimos días lo tenían desesperado, y prefería acostarse y cerrar los ojos para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que lo haga olvidar la ansiedad.

Exactamente habían pasado cinco días desde que Hermione recibió carta o mejor dicho nota, ya que no pudo escribir mucho ese día. Al siguiente día Olivia fue a su encuentro y le contó absolutamente todo lo que vio en la casa de Potter, desde el paquete de galletas oreos sin comer de Hermione hasta una descripción casi perfecta de los platos de la cena al estilo griego preparados por Pansy, como al parecer Ginny Weasley se llevó muy bien con la serpiente tanto que organizaron una salida a tomar café, salida a la que Draco sabía que le tocaría ir a Hermione, aunque sea obligada. Sinceramente enterarse que su mejor amiga estaba relacionándose con su novia, era algo que en verdad le alegraba.

Esa noche después que Olivia se fue, Draco al fin pudo dormir, se tranquilizó en saber más de Hermione, que estaba en cierto modo bien, no alegre y riendo como era su mayor deseo, pero por lo menos estaba tratando de llevar el distanciamiento de ellos dos de una forma aceptable. Las palabras exactas usadas por la pequeña.

" Modo zombie con ojos rojos, pero interactuando con todos, un poco más delgada pero comió todo lo que Pansy le sirvió, creo que le puso bastante a propósito".

Y eso era un completo alivio en ese momento, Olivia había ayudado más de lo se hubiera imaginado s La Paz interior del rubio, paz que se fue días después. Para Draco la ansiedad y preocupación de sus últimos días era mucho mayor que sus primeros días de encierro, ya habían pasado dos días sin saber absolutamente nada de la pequeña Olivia, y eso era extraño ya que las visitas de ella eran últimamente diarias.

Se asomó a la ventana, el color del cielo con una tonalidad oscura le decían que eran tipo seis de la tarde, ya estaba llegando la noche, lo que solo significaba que era un día más sin saber de Olivia.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más, necesitaba averiguar.

— Buenas tardes. — se acercó a la puerta para hablar con su auror personal. — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Malfoy, ¿no te han dicho que no puedes hablar con los guardias?

— Si estuviera en Azkaban aplicaría, pero yo estoy en mi casa y tu estas aquí para cuidar que yo no haga nada loco. — sonrió con una mezcla de astucia y malicia, ya sabía cómo manejar a esta gente, cuál era su punto débil, en todo el tiempo se aprendió el horario del turno, ya hasta conocía sus nombres, no era tan difícil, si uno se proponía a prestar atención a los detalles, cosa que hasta una niña de ya doce años conocía . — Cuéntame Alex ¿ Qué pasaría si yo hiciera algo loco o malo durante este turno?. — lo amenazó, por lo que deducía Alex era uno de los más jóvenes, y siempre pasaba elogiando a todos para ser aceptado . — O mejor dicho, que te pasaría a ti, fallar en el primer trabajo de campo, ser culpable del escape del mortífago más joven. Cuéntame Alex, ¿ Cómo se vería eso en su historial ?.

— No puedes escapar de aquí.

— ¿ Estás completamente seguro de eso?.— se burló de la respuesta corta y mecanizada del tipo. — Puedo intentarlo, y luego me cuentas que tal te fue con tus jefes.

— No se nada de tu juicio. — el farsante de auror contestó sinceramente lo que se imaginó que el rubio quería saber, pero estaba equivocado, el juicio no era la preocupación del momento.

—Alex, ¿ no te han dicho que antes de contestar debes escuchar que te quieren preguntar?. — Draco sonrío al escuchar el gruñido del guardia al darse cuenta que el rubio usó las mismas palabras. — Mejor cuéntame sobre la niña que vive aquí en la mansión. — pensó mejor sus palabras, no podía decir que no la había visto ya que sería exponerla. — No escucho que se quejen de ella. ¿ Ya no está aquí?.

— Esa pequeño demonio hace unos días la encontramos tratando de pasar a este lado de la mansión, se hizo un reporte y al fin pudimos sacarla de aquí. Esa misma noche se fue. — si sus cálculos eran exactos, atraparon a Olivia la última vez que ella fue a verlo.

— ¿ Ustedes designaron el lugar?. — Draco titubeó al preguntar, el miedo de que esta gente la llevaran a una casa donde la pequeña esté pasado mal, que estén aplicando el mismo encierro que a él, o peor aun que esté problema sea considerado una falta grave y que los aurores de Azkaban hagan una denuncia de comportamiento al departamento de protección infantil y que le reasignen otro hogar, solo con imaginarlo se sentía culpable. Su madre había luchado tanto para conseguir que Olivia esté en la mansión, y todo el asunto de su encierro puso en peligro la felicidad de las dos.

— Ya hubiéramos querido eso, pero Potter vino por ella, son los perritos del Ministro quienes se encargan del programa de reubicación de huérfanos, son ellos los que deben tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

— Gracias Alex. — Draco nunca se imaginó que escuchar el nombre de Potter le iba a dar tanto alivio.

Suspiró y volvió a su cama, con esa pequeña conversación confirmó que Olivia no estaba en la mansión y que lo más seguro era que estuviera bien cuidad-, tal vez con Hermione, los Weasley, o hasta Blaise y Pansy eran una opción válida. Pero en sí Olivia estaba a salvo, y que no importa el lugar en donde esté cualquiera la iba a cuidar hasta que todo esto acabe.

* * *

Madriguera

— Hermione querida estás muy delgada, demasiado diría yo. — Molly Weasley le recibía con un gran abrazo. — Que bueno que hoy preparé tus platos preferidos.

— ¿ No me digas que ya descubrieron la triste realidad? — George Weasley se burló desde el sofá. — Que la única hija mujer de la gran Molly Weasley no heredó sus dotes en la cocina . — todos en la sala de rieron, incluyendo Harry y Hermione, la única que se sonrojó por la broma fue Ginny Weasley, era verdad que no cocinaba como su mamá, pero por lo menos sobrevivía sin quemar nada ahí dentro, y ahora ya hasta sabía pedir comida muggle por teléfono. Asi que comida siempre había en Grimmauld Place.

— George por favor. No te burles de tu hermana. — Molly se acercó dulcemente a su hija, quien justo dejó la escoba que tenía a lado de la puerta. — Hoy deberías acompañarme y ayudarme con lo que me falta en la cocina, así demuestras a todos lo que sabes. — La señora Weasley aplicó psicología materna.

Hermione se rió de la escena madre hija, Ginny con cara que delataba su verdadera postura, se entregaba a las manos de sus madre y dejaba el plan de jugar quidditch con sus hermanos, la realidad era que Molly tenía sus formas de cumplir sus deseos, además que en la posición que se encontraba Ginny no quería ni discutir ni alegar nada a sus padres.

— Claro mamá yo te ayudo.

La pelirroja estaba en modo de hija obediente, "no ponerse en contra de sus padres" era su lema del momento, ya que vivir en Grimmauld Place era algo que los Weasley no hubieran aceptado nunca, la decisión repentina todavía se encontraba en proceso en la cabeza de los padres, más de Molly, pero obviamente por Hermione no se opusieron, era ella quien necesitaba en esos primeros días alguien que la cuide y la acompañe.

Así fue que Ginny pudo mudarse de su casa de la infancia y su plan era no regresar más, por eso provocar a sus padres no estaba en sus planes, más aún si se enteraran de sus verdaderas intensiones y añadiendo que al momento la hija menor estaba durmiendo a diario con su novio.

— Hola Hermione. — Ron Weasley se acercó a su amiga. — Estás más delgada en verdad, pero no se te ve mal, no estás en tus extremos. — trató de bromear pero sólo consiguió una mirada de reproche de Harry Potter.

— Supongo que gracias Ron. — Las cosas entre ellos estaban frías desde lo ocurrido en el asado, Ron había tratado de disculparse con Hermione muchas veces después de confesarle que era su culpa que la gente de Azkaban tengan a Malfoy, pero ni Ginny ni Harry le permitían acercarse al cuarto de la chica.

— ¿ Qué tal las cosas por la tienda?. — Harry le preguntó a George tratando de desviar la atención de Hermione y de tema.

— No ya no más de lo mismo.— Ron interrumpió antes de que George pueda contestar. —Necesitamos hablar y no me pueden ignorar más, ninguno de los dos.— inmediatamente Ron Weasley miró a Harry, esperando una reacción igual que agresiva de respuesta, pero Ron lo conocía tan bien para saber que estaba sorprendido por la reacción, se fijo en cómo Harry miraba a Hermione, ella era la que definiría esto.

— George si preguntan por nosotros, estaremos en el cuarto de Ron.

Subieron en silencio la gran escalera de la madriguera, y al llegar a la habitación que tan bien conocían, se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre, Hermione al filo de la cama, Harry en el sofá viejo, y Ron tenía que tomar su puesto en la alfombra, pero esta vez se quedó parado junto a la puerta.

En ese cuarto habían hablado tantas veces, cosas buenas y malas, si las paredes hablaran contarían sin números de historias y conversaciones, peleas, lágrimas, risas, bromas, en fin momentos del trío de amigos.

— Se que decir perdón no es suficiente, pero ya creo que he pagado lo que ne merezco, ya todo este tiempo lo vivido ha sido un castigo para mi. — los ojos celestes se dirigían solamente a Hermione. — Admito que Draco Malfoy no es la persona que hubiera imaginado que te conquistaría y es una situación muy difícil de aceptar de un momento a otro. — ahora miró a su mejor amigo. — Se perfectamente que también es difícil para ti Harry. — aseguró sin miedo, recordando las veces que los dos hablaron sobre Hermione y su relación con el Slytherin. — Por Hermione hemos tratado de llevar el momento de la mejor manera posible, Draco Malfoy era un idiota en el colegio no es fácil, pero tienen que darse cuenta algo los dos, no es que yo sea el malo de la película y no soporte a Malfoy, comparando con Harry que por lo menos habla con él, pero deben entender que si la relación de ellos está mejor es solo por lo m profesional, si Harry no fuera auror lo más seguro es que no tuvieran el acercamiento que tienen.

— Ron, no se a que quieres llegar con todo esto. — Harry intervinó molesto por las palabras del pelirrojo, eso no era una disculpa era una forma de excusarse por lo que hizo, una forma de justificarse.— Es verdad es muy difícil ver a Malfoy con Hermione. — recordó aquella noche en que los escuchó en acción. — Pero diré de nuevo lo que siempre te digo, ella está feliz y eso es lo único que debería importar, aunque esté con esa serpiente.

— Les recuerdo que estoy aquí con ustedes. — avisó Hermione antes de que digan más cosas sobre Draco que puedan empeorar el momento.

— Ron deberías tragarte tus palabras y no comparar mi situación laboral con tu comportamiento de soplón . Ahora por favor, se suponía que te ibas a disculpar. Si no pretendes en verdad hacerlo, déjanos salir de aquí.

— Esperen, esperen. — Ron se dio cuenta que habló de más, no quería empeorar más su amistad. — Tal vez mi introducción estuvo de más, pero Hermione. — miró a la chica con sinceridad, era su momento. — Nunca fue mi intención complicar las cosas para ustedes dos. — lanzó la primera parte y Hermione le creyó, no era en realidad culpa de su amigo, este había quedado impactado por una mujer un poco mayor a él, tanto que lo hizo hablar de más, de una de sus personas no favoritas, pero la situación en exponer a Harry y complicarlo en el trabajo era el error principal. —Se que no puedo arreglar lo que ya hice, pero espero que puedas disculparme y poder ser amigos de nuevo. — Ron sacó una carpeta de su escritorio y se la entregó a Hermione.

— No tienen nada para culparlo a Malfoy, ya no pueden extender más el tiempo del juicio, el lunes tienen que sí o si anunciar la fecha, que no puede ser más de cinco días después del anuncio.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Hermione abrió la carpeta, eran papeles de aurorores, información de Draco durante su encierro en la mansión. La parte del juicio era lo que más le sorprendía y si todo lo que decía Ron era cierto, en una semana exacta, para el siguiente sábado, ella podía estar abrazando a Malfoy.— ¿ Qué es todo esto? ¿ Dónde lo conseguiste? — le pasó la información a Harry, que obviamente sabría interpretar mejor que ella todo. Pero Hermione sabía que era información muy importante de sentía como tener oro líquido en las manos.

— No me gusta que me utilicen, así que de la misma forma como fui engañado, engañé a Emily. — trató de sonreír pero en verdad que solo recordar como cayó como tonto por una mujer hacía que pierda la sonrisa . — Ella creyendo que yo tenía más información para darle llegó al lugar donde la invite a cenar, y al final la que terminó hablando de más fue ella, me dijo que no tenían nada para culparlo, que era imposible enviarlo directo a Azkaban sin el juicio. — explicó rápidamente. — Al parecer el encierro era una trampa para esperar que Malfoy se porte mal, o desobedezca, irse en contra de los aurores, claro que no todos los guardias sabían del plan oculto, pero el fin era intentar condenarlo a Azkaban sin juicio, ellos saben que el juicio lo tienen perdido, por eso lo han atrasado todo este tiempo. — sla fin pudo sonreír al ve la reacción de felicidad de su amiga, estaba orgulloso de él mismo por la información conseguida.

— ¡ Ron! ¡Muchas gracias! — Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas de alegría , estaba sumamente agradecida por lo que había hecho el pelirrojo, Ronald Weasley arregló todo solo como él lo podía hacer. Cinco días para el juicio a partir del lunes, este fin de semana estaba mejorando.

— "Problemas Actuales: Comportamiento adecuado, amabilidad para dirigirse a los guardias, no reclamos por la insuficiente comida, ni quejas por la preparación ni el estado de los alimentos. No discute ni refuta cuando se lo provoca, no contesta a los insultos, respeta los tiempos designados para dormir y los del baño por muy pocos que sean..." — Leyó Harry Potter, con tono emocionado, esto no solo era una buena noticia para Draco, también era la información que necesitaban para que el departamento de aurores del ministerio, tome por completo el control del departamento de rebeldes con sede en Azkaban, está carpeta era la evidencia de cómo se manejan con sus priosioneros. — Esto mejora las cosas de una manera inexplicable, no solo para Draco Malfoy, para todo el ministerio y para el mismo Shacklebolt. ¿Como te dio la carpeta?

— Cuando fue al baño, la saqué de sus cosas,hice una copia con mi varita y la encogí, así que no tiene ni idea que tenemos esto.

— Ron con está información. Todo los aurores de esa línea están en peligro. Incluyendo tu amiga Emily, ella podría ser despedida o degradada de su puesto.

— ¿ Cuál amiga? — Ron tonteó, no quería saber nada de la fabulosa Emily, después de conseguir toda la información, se disculpó y le explicó que no podían tener nada, que aún no superaba a Hermione, lo cual era una completa mentira por que no había nada que superar, pero en ese momento era la mejor excusa. Pero lo más doloroso fue que ella lo aceptó rápidamente, y dijo que era lo mejor. — Ya no tiene que fingir interés por mi. — bromeó el pelirrojo al recordar la cara de alivio de la mujer cuando él le terminó. — No me vean con pena, ya encontraré a alguien por ahí.

— Eres fabuloso Ron. Ya llegará la mujer para ti. — Hermione volvió abrazarlo. —Muchas gracias en verdad.

—Más te vale Harry que muevas a tus contactos del Winzegamont, solo tenemos cinco días para asegurar los votos a favor para sacar al hurón de todo esto, recuerda que nuestra amiga necesita a su mascota. — Harry se rió a carcajadas por el comentario de Ron, y el pelirrojo recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Hermione. Todo volvía a ser como antes. El trío dorado juntos.

* * *

La mansión Malfoy

Draco salió de la ducha rápidamente, un poco molesto de que los guardias de seguridad una vez más interrumpieran sus diez minutos de baño en la mañana, pero conociendo a esa gente lo más seguro es que quieran cambiar horarios o meterse más en su vida, darle alguna nueva regla, o volver a ordenarle que redacte informes aburridos.

Otro golpe más en la puerta, pero esta vez era la del baño, lo que hizo que se vistiera sin ni siquiera secarse, pero ya estaban dentro de su cuarto, sea lo que sea que pasaba hoy estaban apurados por verlo.

— Ya.. ya estoy Abriend... — al abrir la puerta preparado para una nueva intervención de seguridad o alguna nueva inspección para encontrar lo mismo de siempre, pero la sorpresa fue mayor. — ¡ GRANGER ! — la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos en un segundo. Draco la abrazo fuertemente, y pude oler su esencia.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besarlo, automáticamente Draco lo continuo, sentir los labios de Hermione nuevamente era un sueño hecho realidad.

— No puedo creer que estes aquí. — volvió a ver los ojos cafés de su chica para confirmar que no era una alucinación. Le acarició dulcemente la cara y no podía creerlo, la tenía al fin. La abrazó con mucha fuerza, no quería perderla. — Mi Hermione estás aquí.

Ella volvió a los labios del chico, y lo peinó como siempre.

—Malfoy estás empapado. — se rió la chica para tratar de contener las lágrimas de alegría de poder estar juntos. Sacó su varita y lo secó con un solo movimiento. — Mi amor te extrañe muchísimo. — recostó su cabeza en el hombro, el lugar era como un magneto para ella.

— Yo también.— volvió abrazarla. — Pero dime por favor ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

— Interesante historia que ya te vas a enterar poco a poco. — le dio un beso rápido antes de tomar su mano. —Pero vamos al comedor que nos están esperando para desayunar, Pansy amenazó que si no bajábamos rápido nos mandaría a buscar de una manera no bonita.

— ¿ Pansy ? — Draco estaba confundido, ya después de los besos y el reencuentro, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero la más importante es donde estaban los autores.

La puerta de su habitación no había nadie vigilando. En el pasillo tampoco estaba el típico guardia, y se escuchaban risas y conversaciones desde la planta baja. Todo era extraño.

— Si Pansy Parkinson, fue ella quien preparó el desayuno de hoy, sinceramente cocina muy bien, ya es tu turno de dar tu opinión, según lo que me contó Olivia prepararía un menú francés, parece que anoche se preparando la masa del pan. — sonrió a ver la mirada perdida del rubio, era mucha información en pocos minutos. — Blaise también está, tu mamá, como ya te dije también está Olivia, Harry, Ginny, hasta Ron vino.

— Amor estoy muy pero muy confundido. — tantos nombres, tantas cosas, se detuvo en medio camino pidiendo una explicación.

— Gracias a Emily se acabo tu encierro en la mansión, los aurores de Azkaban serán recolocados en nuevos departamentos con jefes superiores al mando, el Ministro le dio el puesto de encargado de Azkaban a Harry. Así que las reglas ahí dentro cambiarán bastante.

— No entiendo nada.— Draco seguía perdido y esperando más información.

— Malfoy, lo único que debes saber es que jugamos nuestras cartas, se demoraron en llegar pero al final lo que importa es que ganamos esta primera parte, ahora solo nos falta la victoria final. Tu juicio es este viernes. Y todo está tal cual lo hablamos en nuestra última noche en Hogwarts.

La felicidad de Hermione se demostraba en cada gesto y sonrisa de la chica, estaba con Draco, los aurores de Azkaban estaban siendo castigados por el abuso del poder, los votos estaban intactos, ya faltaban sólo 4 días para estar con un Draco Malfoy finalmente libre de todo. El lunes había sido un día muy movido en todo los sentidos.

– Solo dine una última cosa, ¿quién es Emily?.

— Te amo. — Hermione comenzó a reírse y volvió a besar al rubio.

Draco seguía perdido aunque con ese resumen sabía que no tendría guardias en su puerta, quería saber todo, que fue, como paso, como consiguieron sus cartas, pero no n ese momento los besos importaban más que la información, ademas ya se enteraría de todo con más detalles. Olivia se encargaría de eso.

— ¡GRANGER! — La voz de Pansy Parkinson retumbó en la mansión. —¡ TIENEN DOS MINUTOS PARA ESTAR ABAJO!


	15. El Juicio

Gracias por leerme.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Nanda.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el cuarto donde había amanecido los últimos días.

La sensación desde la primera vez que Hermione despertó ahí era la misma de siempre, relajación al extremo y comodidad.

La cama de Draco era de las grandes, con suficiente espacio para dos personas lo que le permitía poder moverse libremente, más aún cuando hacían el amor, que era una práctica frecuente desde que Hermione se quedó en la mansión.

Ginny fue la encargada de que eso suceda, usó la estrategia de mandar a Ron primero por la chimenea a la Madriguera ese primer lunes de libertad que todos compartieron el día en la mansión comiendo las delicias de Pansy Parkinson, riéndose de las ocurrencias de Olivia, escuchando atentamente las historias de quidditch de Ginny, los chistes de Ron, hasta las bromas pesadas de Blaise fueron bienvenidas ese día.

— Ahora que se fue Ron, si te quedas aquí esta noche, mis padres no se enterarán que no te estoy cuidando.— le insinuó Ginny en susurros a Hermione, su estrategia la beneficiaba también a ella, evitando que los Weasley se enteren que su hija podía regresar a casa.

Al inicio Hermione dudo si quedarse, no quería causar una mala impresión con Narcissa, con quien la relación aun se estaba fortaleciendo, pero la idea de una noche con Draco después de la separación injusta, aunque sea sólo abrazados era tentadora.

Pero ya con la noche que acababan de pasar, eran tres consecutivas que Draco Malfoy se salía con la suya de tenerla en su cama.

Hermione era consciente que no estaba haciendo del todo bien en quedarse, Olivia le había contado que Narcissa estuvo preguntando si su estancia sería permanente, cosa que obviamente a Hermione no le agradó saber pero no pudo negarse a la petición del rubio, que usó el juicio como motivo principal de tensión y alegando que al estar con ella se olvidaba de todo, por eso apenas todo el tema juicio acabe ella regresaría a la casa de Harry, todavía era muy pronto para mudarse con Draco. Así estaba decidido, hablado y al fin aceptado por un rubio testarudo y mimado que no soportaba no tener lo que quería a sus pies.

Hermione se estiró y sintió nuevamente la suavidad de las sábanas blancas, siempre al sentir esas sábanas se acordaba de su mamá y la conversación que tuvo con ella cuando la acompañó de niña a una tienda de cosas de casa, su madre le explicó cada uno de los tipos de algodón diciendo que los mejores eran los de tres mil hilos egipcios, obviamente las de la cama de Draco eran esas o de seis mil si es que eso existiera.

Pero esa mañana extrañaba algo, le faltaba el calor que producía el cuerpo de Draco junto a el de ella, se viró para confirmar la ausencia del rubio, primera vez que él no estaba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, así que se levantó molesta de no tener su beso de buenos días robado al bello durmiente. Entró al baño se lavó la cara, al ver su reflejo en el espejo le llamó la atención la camiseta que tenía puesta, no solo por el verde de la casa de Slytherin también por que era la camiseta de entrenamiento del equipo de quidditch de las serpientes, cosa que ella nunca haría en su vida subirse en una escoba para lanzarse pelotas en el aire. Otra evidencia que de una forma o otra estaba ahí por decisión de Malfoy, ya que si fuera por ella hubiera preparado un bolso con más ropa incluyendo pijamas propias, pero eso sería para la próxima vez que se le ocurra quedarse en la mansión. Que por el bien propio de ella y Narcissa Malfoy, tendría que ser en mucho mucho tiempo.

— Buenos días mi amor. — Draco entró a buscarla al baño después de notar la cama vacía al entrar, necesitaba decirle algo importante.— Son recién las siete, ¿ Qué haces despierta?.

— Lo mismo puedo preguntar Malfoy.— lo miró a través del reflejo del espejo. — Siempre soy yo la que te despierta.— se quejó.

— ¿Estoy equivocado o capto un tonito de enojo en lo que estás diciendo?. — la abrazó desde la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

— No todo en esta vida se puede resolver con besos. — Pero el reflejo del rubio con los ojos cerrados besando su cuello estaba resolviendo mucho más que su enojo. Y fue mucho más cuando el chico astuto comenzó a usar sus manos para recorrer el cuerpo de su novia.

— ¿ Y ahora ? ¿ Lo estoy resolviendo?.— preguntó Draco maliciosamente, sabía que desde el segundo que empezó a tocar a su Hermione cedería poco a poco ese enojo injustificado mañanero.

— Mmmm.. — dejarse llevar por las caricias del rubio era lo que mejor hacía Hermione esos días, y en ese momento ya estaba rendida, su mente solo pensaba en las caricias del momento y las que poco a poco vendrían, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y lo más importante su cuerpo pedía más necesitaba mucho más de Draco, así que cualquier tema de conversación sería para después. — Creo que podrías comprometerte un poco más.

Draco se rió por la ocurrencia, Hermione era perfecta para todo, hasta para pedir las cosas, así que él no iba a perder la oportunidad, se saco su camiseta y la cargo en sus brazos directo a la bañera, abrió la ducha y con el agua caliente cayendo ya sobre ellos comenzó a besarla, poco a poco ella tomó parte del momento, se sacó la camiseta frente al rubio para quedar desnuda frente a él.

— Confirmado eres perfecta. — sonrió embobado por la belleza de la leona.

— Menos palabras y más besos. — exigió la chica mientras ponía el tapón del flujo de agua de la bañera con los dedos de los pies. Desde que su primera vez fue en el lago, siempre buscaban la forma de sumergirse juntos, donde sea que pudieran.

Draco no desaprovechó ningún milímetro del cuerpo de Hermione para recorrer una y otra vez, con sus manos, con sus labios besó todos los lugares que conocía tan bien.

Y así en medio del agua caliente que caía de la ducha y luego acostados en la bañera llena rebozando agua, espuma y burbujas por todo el piso del baño, dejaron pasar el tiempo entre los dos.

— Tengo una pregunta.— Hermione se movió para quedar frente a un relajado Draco. Si habían tenido burbujas en algún momento ahora ya no había ni señales de su existencia, eso más los dedos arrugados por el agua ahora fría indicaban que se habían tomado su tiempo en el baño. — ¿ Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?.

— Harry quería hablar con nosotros antes de las entrevistas de hoy, pero le dije que dormías y que prefería dejarte descansar, el punto es que me acompañara al Ministerio y a ti te llevará con Ginny. — abrió los ojos reaccionando y recordando al fin lo importante que tenía que decirle, sin mencionar que lo más seguro era que Harry Potter siguiera esperando por ellos en la sala de la mansión. —En realidad supongo que debe seguir esperando en la sala.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! — se levantó enseguida Hermione de la bañera. — ¿ Como pudiste dejar a Harry abajo mientras nosotros...? — no iba a decir en voz alta que el encuentro de esa mañana estaba ahora entre sus favoritos, se puso la toalla y salió al cuarto a buscar su varita, necesitaba vestirse y rápido. — Además tienes que ir al ministerio. Que irresponsable de tu parte.

— No es solo mi culpa, tu me tienes perdido, imagina como me sentí al encontrarte mirándote al espejo, enojada y usando solo mi camiseta de quidditch. — la siguió desnudo al cuarto, tratando de explicar lo que había sucedido, mientras ella se secaba y vestía rápidamente con la varita . — Solo recordar esa imagen, provoca en mi las ganas de lanzarte a la cama para volver hacerte mía, cuantas veces más que nuestros cuerpos nos dejen.

— ¿ Estas diciendo que la culpa también es mía? — dijo lanzándole la varita de él, para que haga lo mismo. Después de todo volvía a estar enojada. Sin importar el buen sexo de hace pocos minutos.

— ¡ Claro que si!. Fuiste tú la que me pidió que me comprometa más a la causa, yo solo fui obediente. — dijo usando la varita y vistiéndose también, una túnica oscura, camisa blanca y corbata gris. — Además es tu culpa que me vuelvas loco.

— Eres un completo idiota Draco Malfoy. — le acomodó el cuello de la camisa y la corbata. — Mi idiota favorito. —le dio un beso rápido perdonando todo y bajaron tomados de la mano donde un desesperado y enojado Harry Potter sí estaba esperando

* * *

— ¡ Hermione ! ¡Al fin llegas! — Ginny gritó al reconocer la imagen de su amiga salir de la chimenea.

— Granger casi que llegas al almuerzo y no al desayuno. — bromeó Pansy. — La ventaja que te guardamos cosas de mi fabulosa preparación de hoyo. — Pansy sonrió desde el otro lado de la sala, su cocina era el orgullo de la chica serpiente.

El plan era reunirse desde temprano en la casa de Harry a esperar a Hermione para un día solo entre chicas, ya que ese día previo al juicio Draco debía hacer aislamiento además de cumplir con entrevistas y papeleo en el ministerio, incluyendo una entrevista personal con el profeta.

— Como no se iba a perder el desayuno si se le ocurrió encerrarse en el baño con la maldita serpiente que tiene de novio. — Harry Potter apareció más atrás, seguía furioso. — ¡2 horas perdidas del día!, envíe hasta a un elfo a buscarlos y llegó solo a decir que el amo estaba con la señorita Granger, y la pero parte es que la serpiente esa tuvo el descaro de decirme en mi cara que "Solo fueron dos horas" — Harry repitió las palabras de Malfoy.

Hermione estaba callada, conocía a su amigo y lo responsable que era con el trabajo, su puntualidad característica estaba siendo afectada, para Harry el tiempo era oro, más aún si de procedimientos legales se trataba y perder dos horas de la mañana mientras una pareja disfrutaba era algo imperdonable.

— Por suerte el tonto de Malfoy llegó igual a tiempo a su primera entrevista con el ministro.

— ¿Dos horas? — Ginny miró sorprendida a Hermione, el tiempo era algo que ella tenía que mejorar.

— ¿ En el baño?— Pansy aumentó una pregunta, ya que aunque con Blaise eran locos nunca habían estado tanto en un baño.

Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta que las preguntas de las chicas solo iban dirigidas a la parte sexual, de Ginny no se sorprendía por que conocía lo clásico que era su amigo para todo, tanto que últimamente Hermione como una gran conocedora y experta del tema le había contestado algunas preguntas a su amiga pelirroja, incluyendo sugerencias para cambiar la monotonía del niño que vivió. Pero de Pansy no esperaba que se sorprendiera.

— ¡Hey! — Harry aplaudió para captar la atención de las chicas. — ¡Planeta tierra llamando a las pervertidas!.

— Harry no puedes decirme pervertida a mi, Pansy si se lo merece. — las chicas se rieron de la broma, incluyendo Pansy que no se iba a enojar por la verdad. — Te amo. Y no te demores más. — Ginny se acercó a su prometido y le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Recuerda que tienes que pasar por la pizza en Londres muggle a tu regreso a casa.

Harry se despidió de la pelirroja con un beso, y de lejos de las otras dos, de reojo vio a Hermione, con la mirada típica de hermano mayor, con un poco de decepción y tristeza.

— Potter tiene carácter. — Pansy rompió el silencio. Al ver la imagen, ni Draco en sus peores momentos se portaba así con ella.

— Está celoso. — Hermione agregó sentándose en el sofá. — Demasiado celoso en realidad.

Harry la protegía desde el principio, hasta antes de fortalecer la amistad indirectamente estaba pendiente de ella, no cualquier niño de once años se enfrenta a un troll por una niña que apenas conoce, para Hermione la sensación de protección que sentía con Harry y Ron era real, claro que hasta un tiempo atrás pensaba que sin ellos no podría estar segura, idea que cambió al momento de su recaída, pero ahora la sensación de protección era mejor que antes, sus amigos estaban para ella pero al mismo tiempo Hermione era una sobreviviente, con seguridad propia gracias a Draco.

— Yo pensaba que mis hermanos eran protectores conmigo, pero Harry es otro nivel. — Ginny confirmó los celos de su novio. — Se emocionó muchísimo al ver los tarros de pintura en tu cuarto. Creo que Estaba preocupado y con miedo de que no regreses a casa.

— ¿ Tarros de pintura? — Pansy alzo la ceja con la duda. Nadie le hablo de pintura en la invitación del día.

— Mi mejor amigo cree que aún soy una niña pequeña. — explicó Hermione. — Mi cuarto literal esta pintando de rosa. Así que el plan es redecorarlo, cambiarle el color, arreglar unas cosas, hacerlo más mío. — Hermione pasó una tarde completa con Ginny comprando pintura, las paredes las pintarían al estilo muggle para poner un poco de diversión a su día, el color blanco que eligió iluminaría sus mañanas, y los colores grises que compro para sábanas y cobertor le recordarían los ojos de su rubio hurón favorito.

— Entiendo, significa que con todo esto de arreglar el cuarto Potter se dio cuenta que no te mudarás con Draco apenas el juicio acabe.

Ese tema fue hablado por las chicas días antes, Hermione sabía que era pronto para decidir mudarse con Draco, ademas les contó su miedo con Narcissa y que en verdad no quería ser una entrometida en la vida de Narcissa. Se estaban llevabdo bien y la mujer siempre era cordial, pero Hermione sabía que las cosas podían empeorar con una convivencia. Y eso sin mencionar a Olivia, la pequeña merecía tener un tiempo en familia.

— Corrección. — Ginny la bajo de sus pensamientos de Narcissa. — Tú mejor amigo creía que eras una niña. — acentuó el pasado en la frase. — Seguramente durante estas últimas doce horas perdió ese concepto de ti. — se rió sola de su comentario, pero las miradas de las chicas le pedían más información. — Hice lo que me recomendaron. — se sonrojó solo al recordar sus días a solas con su novio. — Antes que pregunten más. — miró a Pansy quien saltaba emocionada por más detalles. —Solo diré que fue fabuloso, pero el punto de todo esto es que anoche por error se enteró que fuiste tú la que me dijo como exactamente hacerlo.

— ¡Ginny!— Hermione se tapó la cara de la vergüenza, sólo imaginando lo que su amigo estaba pensando de ella.

— A eso agrega que hoy lo dejaste esperando. Por nada más ni nada menos que dos horas— el tiempo era clave para las palabras de Ginny.

— Perfecto soy Culpable. — declaró sin querer hablar más de cómo su mejor amigo la veía en estos momentos. — Bueno. — trató de desviar el tema de conversación. — ¿ donde está el fabuloso desayuno que tanto hablaban?.

— Hermione Granger no te daré de comer hasta que expliques lo del baño.

* * *

— Potter no te olvides lo que me prometiste.— Draco habló al ver su celda de ese día, tenía que pasar la noche antes del juicio detenido dentro del Ministerio. Como medida de protección al juzgado, pero más era protocolo para evitar huídas.

— Ya te dije Malfoy, estás completamente loco si crees que Hermione no vendrá al juicio, pero te lo prometí, trataré de convencerla.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor más, quiero que le des esta carta. — el sobre color crema arrugado demostraba que el rubio cargaba esa carta guardada el día en su bolsillo.

—Hoy estaba tranquila al despedirse de ti, mañana ya se verán. No seas ridículo ni exagerado y metete en la celda.

— Escúchame vas a necesitar esta carta al llegar a la casa. — aseguró el rubio volviendo a extender el sobre con insistencia. — Hermione no sabe que dormiré aquí en el ministerio, en la carta le explico por qué no se lo dije además que también le pido que no venga al juicio. — la despedida que incluyó, si es que las cosas no salían como esperaban, no tenía por qje enterarse.

— ¡Maldito hurón!. Harás que me maten. — Harry se quejó y tomó la carta de mala gana, ya sabía lo que se le venía con su amiga. —Voy a dejar dicho en la oficina que si me pasa algo, la culpa es completamente tuya y que te lleven directo a Azkaban. Sin juicio sin nada.

— Hermione tiene muchísima suerte en tenerte en su vida. — Draco Malfoy le dio una media sonrisa. — Potter Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste y por lo que seguirás haciendo por ella. — miró fijamente a los ojos verdes del niño que vivió. —Se que si no salgo bien del juicio estarás ahí una vez más para mi Hermione.

— Cállate Malfoy. Qué ese no es el plan. — le sostuvo la puerta de la celda, ya el tiempo se agotaba y tenía que ir a ver la pizza para las chicas.

Draco Malfoy se estremeció entre las rejas, en verdad que no quería pasar más de un día así. Se imagino como eran las celdas de Azkaban y le entró mucho más miedo. Harry noto la mirada de terror del chico y le pasó la almohada.

— Mañana saldremos del ministerio directo a Grimmauld Place a celebrar tu libertad. Y de lo único que tendrás que preocuparte es en respetar a mi mejor amiga y amarla como hasta ahora lo estás haciendo. Por qué si no lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás por cada lágrima, por cada suspiro. Malfoy te arrepentirás de haberte acercado a ella.

— Prometido. — sin pensarlo Harry Potter le había subido los ánimos, sus palabras aunque eran amenazas lo tranquilizaban, pensar en la celebración de su liberta y en Hermione eran la mejor medicina para tranquilizarse.

— Recuerda una última cosa y guárdatelo muy dentro de tu cabeza. — el tono seguía siendo amenazador. —No somos amigos y será muy difícil llegar a serlo, todavía me molesta ver tu cara y estoy enojado contigo por perveritir a mi mejor amiga con tus juegos de serpiente. — Harry Potter caminó hacia la salida de las celdas temporales. —Trata de descansar Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione volvió a entrar a su cuarto recién pintando, el olor a pintura fresca era tan fuerte que por un lado la tranquilizaba, vio la hora, solo diez minutos habían pasado de la última vez que revisó el reloj, se rascó la cabeza pensando en lo que podía estar sucediendo en el Wizengamot, por Pansy sabía que los testigos serían llamados uno por uno al estrado y que a ella le tocaba a las diez de la mañana, pero eran las once y aún no se sabía nada de la chica Slytherin, ni de Blaise, ni de Luna. Peor de Harry.

Se levantó al escritorio recién ordenado, del lado derecho estaba un portarretrato de plata con una foto muggle de ella y Draco paseando por Londres, su rubio usando gafas y sonriendo eran unas de sus imágenes preferidas, y del otro lado tenía una foto de Harry, Ron y ella durante su segundo año en Hogwarts. Y en medio del mueble, ese papel.

Revisó la carta de Draco y se estremeció al tocarla, maldito hurón que fue incapaz de decirle las cosas de frente, maldito miedoso que uso un papel y a su mejor amigo para decirle lo que sucedería la noche antes del juicio.

Hermione se consideraba inteligente para aceptar las cosas, entendió el protocolo previo a un Juicio a la primera que Harry le explicó, y aunque era verdad que últimamente explotaba por todo, esa de protección al juzgado era justa y legal.

Culpable o no, Draco era un ex mortífago a punto de ser juzgado por un consejo, un ex mortífago que participó en cosas terribles, eventos y situaciones que hoy se hablarían.

_" Muchas cosas me tocó hacer, que no fueron de mi agrado y mañana en el juicio seran removidos todos esos malos recuerdos, aunque ya sabes absolutamente todo lo de mi vida, no quiero sentirme expuesto, no quiero que escuches mis delitos mientras yo estoy en una celda siendo juzgado, no quiero que me veas vulnerable, no quiero que pierdas la imagen que tienes de mi, por favor una vez más te pido que no vengas."_

¿ Como Hermione podía negarse a esa petición ?.

Pero la carta no terminaba así, también había una despedida, una estupida despedida por que todavía había una mínima posibilidad de que todo acabe mal.

_" Extrañaré verte parpadear rápidamente, extrañaré ver tus ojos al levantarte y extrañaré la forma como los cierras cuando hacemos el amor. Extrañaré que me digas mi hurón, y extrañaré tus besos diarios._

_Hermione no depende de mi , pero puede ser que te falle. ¿ Recuerdas cuando te dije que era tu idiota y que nunca te dejaría sola?._

_Lo positivo de todo esto es que mi mayor deseo esta cumplido. Aunque me toque ir a Azkaban, no estarás sola, ya no estás sola mi Hermione Granger. "_

Hermione se acostó en su cama a releer las palabras de Draco, eran tan ciertas, el día que se reencontró con el rubio en la torre de astronomía, ella estaba sola, sin amigos, sin familia, viviendo por un mal cálculo de pociones, o eso era lo que pensaba al regresar a Hogwarts.

Ahora Hermione sabía que eso no era verdad, y que su mal cálculo fue el mejor error de su vida, error que no solo le regresó a sus mejores amigos, ahora tenía a Draco Malfoy, nuevos amigos como Pansy y Blaise, tenía una familia, era diferente pero con el mismo amor de todo hogar. Nunca más estaría sola.

— ¿ Té y galletas? — Ginny entró al cuarto con una bandeja volando tras de ella con dos tazas y un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

— Si por favor. — sonrió en respuesta. Y le dio un espacio a la pelirroja junto a ella en la cama. Se sentaron en silencio a tomar el té de frutas recién hecho. — Sabes...—?el hablarlo la haría sentir mejor. — Draco se despide en su carta.

— Una ridiculez por parte de tu hurón. — Ginny se burló comiendo la primera galleta. — ¿ Será que su cerebro quedó pequeño después de la transformación que le hizo falso Moody?. — se rieron las dos de la broma.

— Gracias por hacerme reír pero confieso que no puedo estar tranquila. — cruzó las piernas como chinita en la cama. — Positiva o no, Malfoy está siendo juzgado por cosas que en realidad pasaron, obviamente también hizo muchas cosas buenas pero...

— La culpa es solamente tuya, ¿ Quién te manda a enamorarte de un mortífago.? Cormoran era mucho mejor partido para ti. — volvieron a reír a carcajadas solo por la mención de su compañero de Hogwarts y eterno fastidio para Hermione. Ginny era una digna Weasley. — Tranquila, en verdad que el rubio solo deberá preocuparse en cuidarte, protegerte y no hacerte daño si no quiere que lo matemos.

— Si yo no lo mato primero. — una pequeña conversación con su amiga relajó todo el momento de tensión. — Gracias por la compañía.

— Últimamente es el mejor trabajo que tengo, aunque no me agrada cuando estas en modo zombie sin apetito, cosa que no pasó hoy.— se fijó que las galletas se acabaron. — Iré por más. No te muevas de aquí.

Hermione vió salir corriendo a su amiga y se terminó la taza de té, sacó de nuevo la carta solo para leer las palabras finales nuevamente.

_" Te amo Granger"_

Y ella también lo amaba con toda su vida, ¿ como alguien podía enamorarse de su enemigo de la infancia? , esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían cuando los veían juntos.

Nadie entendía como los insultos y bromas se habían convertido en palabras de amor, ¿ En que momento la cachetada que le dio Hermione en tercer año a Draco había pasado de ser un golpe a besos intensos y apasionados?. ¿Cuando el hurón se convirtió en su vida?. ¿ Que pasaría después del juicio?.

Lo único que Hermione estaba segura es que se encontraron en el momento perfecto, eran dos almas perdidas que se necesitaban para volver hallar el verdadero motivo de vivir.

— ¡HERMIONE! ¡ LLEGARON! — el grito de emoción de Ginny retumbó por todo el lugar mezclado con el sonido del fuego encendiéndose, con las chispas saltando desde la chimenea, nuevos sonidos llegaron, la risita fastidiosa de Pansy Parkinson, Ron pidiendo comida, Harry hablando cosas que no alcanzaba a identificar, ya que ella solo estaba concentrada en los pasos rápidos que subían por la escalera directo a su cuarto. Mezcla de sonidos que solo significaban una cosa.Draco Malfoy era libre.

— No creo que te hayas dado cuenta. — al verlo en el marco de la puerta Hermione repitió las mismas palabras del rubio de la primera vez que él le habló en la torre. — Pero este lugar ya está ocupado. — la chica se levantó de la cama caminando directo hacia el encuentro con su hurón.

— No sé si compartir conmigo sea algo que quieras Granger. — el rubio cerró la puerta con la varita. No necesitaban que nadie los interrumpa.

— Draco Malfoy quiero compartir contigo más que una torre para leer. — se lanzó a besarlo, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, pero así se sentía todo esto. Al fin todo se acabo.

— Perfecto podemos comenzar compartiendo un poco más de esto y de aquello. — continuó con los besos y la llevó directo a la cama sin dejar de besarla. — Durante el día, la noche, con lluvia o con nieve, verano o invierno, quiero compartir cada segundo de mi vida con mi sangre sucia favorita.

— Te amo Draco Malfoy.

—¡¡DRACO MALFOY!!— Ron Weasley gritó desde la planta baja. — Si no bajan en este momento, iremos con Harry y te sacaremos a patadas de aquí.

— No se como soportaré a los idiotas de tu amigos. — se levantó riendo de la cama. Sabía lo que los leones eran capaces y no quería ponerlos a prueba.

— Draco Malfoy si abres esa puerta seré yo la que te saque a patadas de esta casa. — el rubio conocía ese tono demasiado bien para saber que era a otro león que tenía que hacer caso en ese momento. — Hazme el favor y regresa a terminar lo que comenzaste.

— Lo que tú digas mi Hermione


End file.
